At Your Doorstep
by LunaParvulus
Summary: On Hiatus! Sorry! Severus became a well known florist after he resigned from Hogwarts. Draco was his love, making oils for Aromatherapy was his life. One night, Harry showed up battered at their doorstep; human touch became forbidden. What can they do?
1. Chapter 1: A Bouquet of Lilium Please

**Disclaimer: Any Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. Any flowers and herbs I used in this story most likely do not have the properties I mentioned :P **

A/N: Uhm… okay. This is the prologue. As you know, my prologues tend to be short and stupid lol. They just help me get the story going really… Reviews were positive so I've decided to continue on with this story. Hope you enjoy! My first threesome ever! xP

**Warning: If a threesome isn't to your liking, I suggest you leave right now**

Pairings: Starts with DM/SS then it would gradually progress to HP/DM/SS hehe

**You can check my info for a better summary of this story :)**

**Chapter 1: A Bouquet of Lilium Please (Prologue)**

A bell jingled as the front door to his shop opened. Severus Snape came out from his lab at the back of the shop and found a little old witch looking at him with beady eyes behind some very thick glasses. The old lady reminded Severus of a beetle. But of course, he kept that thought to himself.

"Ah, Mrs. Clearwater, how can I help you today?" Severus asked politely; he stepped up to the counter and waited for the woman to place her orders.

Severus Snape had set up this small floral shop a few months after he resigned from Hogwarts. After teaching insufferable brats for almost twenty years, Snape thought he had had enough. And so, he gave his resignation letter to Dumbledore and didn't even look back when he left the school. Severus moved away from Spinners' End and was now resided in this quiet little village. There weren't any apothecaries in this town and thus, Snape decided he would help out the elderly witches and wizards and muggles by starting his shop. The ex-Potions Master of Hogwarts now specialized in many different types of essentials oils, used for Aromatherapy, which helped anyone with tired muscles to very slight mental illnesses.

It had been three years since he left and three years since a certain blond haired young man followed him here. Draco Malfoy had insisted he could help Severus with the potions, or oils as Severus liked to call them because there were Muggles living in this town, and told the older wizard that he would bother him until Severus relented. At first, Snape was annoyed that one of his student had found out where he lived and had told Draco to leave him alone to his peace.

All Draco did was smirked and followed Severus everywhere he went.

Snape wanted to strangle the boy so bad, it wasn't even funny. When Draco showed signs of not leaving, at all, Snape had no choice but let the blond stay at his house. He strictly told the younger man that it was one night only.

A month passed and Malfoy continued to bother him; the blond even had the courage to go inside Severus' lab and watched the Potion Master make the scented oils from flowers Severus grew at the back of his shop. Surprisingly, Draco had pointed out ways to Severus on how to extract oils from flower petals quicker.

Another month passed, and Draco had officially become Severus' assistant in the shop. The young man actually knew quite a lot about flowers, which shocked Severus. It was all the hours working together, all the laughter and knowledge they shared that brought these two together as a couple. Draco had commented how it was weird that flowers brought them together. Their love continuously grew stronger with each passing day.

Now back to the present time; Draco had just gone out to run an errand for Severus, which was why Snape was all alone to deal with Mrs. Clearwater.

"Oh good afternoon Mr. Snape," the old lady smiled, "You know, I've always liked coming into your shop. It smells wonderful in here."

Severus chuckled and shook his head, "I've told you many times you can call me Severus madam,"

"And I told you many times you don't have to be so formal with me young man." Mrs. Clearwater chided, "You may call me Arcadia."

Severus bowed his head, "What would you like today Arcadia? You're here everyday looking for a fresh bouquet of flowers."

"Indeed I am," Arcadia chuckled, "I just want some flowers to freshen up my house. You have the best looking flowers as far as I'm concerned. Do you have anything today?"

"You are very fortunate, I've just picked some white perfume lilies," Severus informed the elderly woman, "They add the most delicious scent to your home. Would you like a dozen?"

"Please Severus," Arcadia smiled, "Do you mind in wrapping it? I don't want to ruin them on my way home."

"Of course. Wait here and I'll be back shortly," Severus gave the woman a smile before he retreated to the back room.

A few minutes later Severus came back with a nicely wrapped bouquet of the white lilies. Mrs. Clearwater gave them a sniff and sighed contently.

"These are lovely, as all your flowers are Severus," Mrs. Clearwater murmured, her nose buried in the lilies, "How much do I owe you?"

"Well for you, it would be one galleon and two sickles," Severus replied, "You're one of my most faithful costumers."

Mrs. Clearwater laughed and reached into her robes and took out some coins; she handed the right amount to Severus.

"Good day to you Severus," Arcadia called before she went out of the shop.

"Same to you madam," Severus waved at the little old lady as she went out the door.

The little bell jingled once more and with a small smile, Severus went back to his labs to work on his flower scented oils.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Okay that was the prologue! What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Please Review :D

**Next chapter: Forbidden Touches  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Touches

**Disclaimer: These boys are mine!! THEY'RE MINE! –Gio gets dragged off- Sorry for that interruption. All characters used strictly belong to JK Rowling, Gio is just borrowing them. **

A/N: Life seems normal for Severus, right? Haha. My third main character comes into play…

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Love you all! **

At first I thought this story was going to be complete rubbish. But now, I think I can make this story worth your time. So stick with me people:D Please? 0:)

**I have another idea formed in my little head. You can find the information in my info. It's under the section of "Ideas for new stories" :P **

I also understand that in this story I made Severus OOC… he's nice huh? Yea, nice Snape… Got to love him. But Draco's pretty much the same. Okay, he's a bit OOC as well. Please don't kill me!! Dx

**Sorry for this long A/N, now back to story!**

**Chapter 2: Forbidden Touches**

Draco took out a brass key from his pocket and opened a wooden door to an old man's house. The blond was delivering six vials of hyacinth extracts to an elderly Muggle man that lived at the edge of the village. The old man, Mr. Altin, had severe joint pains which made it difficult for him to come to the shop to retrieve his oils. The essential oils that Severus produced also worked as massage oils, so they were not only used for inhaling purposes. Draco walked farther inside the small house and found Mr. Altin sitting in a couch in the living room, reading a newspaper. Draco smiled and kneeled in front of the man. Mr. Altin jolted and folded his newspaper on his lap.

"Mr. Malfoy… I didn't know you were here," Mr. Altin smiled softly at the younger man, "I'll get you something to drink…" Mr. Altin was about to push himself up when Draco put his hand on the old man's shoulder to stop him.

"It's alright Mr. Altin," Draco said, smiling, "You shouldn't be walking around too much. I'm here to give you your first batch of oils today."

"Ah yes, today I start my first session correct?" Mr. Altin shook his head in bemusement.

Draco nodded and sat next to Mr. Altin, "Since this is your first time doing Aromatherapy I'll teach you how to use the oils." Draco reached into his robes and took out the small vials of purple oils.

When Draco gave the six vials to Mr. Altin, the blond was more than happy when he gave instructions to the elderly man on how to use the oils properly. This batch of oils was for Mr. Altin to put into his bath water to soak his body. In his case, there would be six sessions, with the usage of different types of oils as the session progressed.

"For the next six days when you take a bath Mr. Altin, you will pour one whole vial into warm water," Draco instructed; the elderly man shook a vial and watched the purple oil swirl around, "Wait until the water turns into a lavender color before you go in."

"How long do I have to stay inside?" Mr. Altin asked; he pulled the stopper from the vial and took a whiff, "These oils smell very nice."

Draco chuckled, "You'll stay in the water for at least twenty minutes," The blond rolled up Mr. Altin's pant legs then put two fingers on his right kneecap, "You then massage your joints using your index and middle fingers like so."

Draco pressed his fingers down onto the skin until he felt the hardness of the bones underneath. Mr. Altin winced but did not tell Draco to stop. Malfoy understood that in order for the oils to work properly, the patients have to press down on the source of the problem until they actually felt the pain.

"I'm sorry Mr. Altin, but you would need to massage the place your joints hurt most," Draco said apologetically, "Aromatherapy might sound relaxing, but you still have to endure some soreness."

"I understand," Mr. Altin patted Draco's arm, "So I just massage my poor knees inside the bath water?"

"Yes, then you flex your legs as well to work out the kinks in your joints," Draco pulled his fingers away from Mr. Altin's knee and helped the man roll down the pant legs, "Well I should be going now, I'll come back next week with your new batch of oils that Mr. Snape would have ready by then."

"Both you and Mr. Snape are so kind…" Mr. Altin looked into Draco's grey eyes, "I think it's wonderful what Mr. Snape does."

Draco nodded and stood up, "We're glad to help."

Draco shook the elderly man's hand and showed himself out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Draco made his way back to Severus' shop, he thought how much he had changed in three years' time. If he was still the Draco Malfoy back at Hogwarts, he would never dream of talking to a Muggle, let alone touching them.

The mere thought of doing so would've disgusted him.

When Draco had just started working with Severus, he didn't know there were Muggles living in the village. But when Snape asked Draco to deliver some flowers to a house inhabited by Muggles, Draco's first reaction was screaming 'No' to Severus and refused to touch the flowers. It was that day Severus gave him a lecture about stop being a stupid pure-blooded prat and that it was time for Draco to start acting like an adult. Severus had told the former Slytherin that if he took the time to learn about Muggles, Draco would realize that they were not as bad as he thought them to be. Then Severus gave Draco one of those patented death glares and took the bouquet and delivered it himself.

Draco had sat in the shop, by himself, for a whole hour, thinking what Severus had said to him.

After that day, the blond went around the small village and observed the everyday lives of the Muggles. It was then that Draco realized Muggles were no different than magical folks. The only difference was that they couldn't do magic like he can. That was all really. Malfoy especially enjoyed the company of the elderly people. They always had the most interesting stories to tell and Draco found himself immensely fascinated by them. He also learned that the Muggles living in the village knew about magic. Since it was a small town, everybody knew… everybody. There were no secrets and the Muggles did not mind magic at all.

Severus was right; Muggles weren't bad after all.

A drop of rain splattered on the tip of Draco's nose. He brushed the droplet off and looked up into the sky. Patches of dark, gray clouds loomed overhead; Ravens cawed as to warn the townspeople a storm was on its way. Draco blinked as another drop of water fell into his eyes; he quickened his pace down the cobbled road. Young children ran passed him, laughing and screaming as the raindrops fell. As Draco passed by more houses, he saw women rushing out and taking down their family's laundry before they became completely wet. The sky rumbled when the blond was halfway to Snape's flower shop; he started running. It wouldn't do him any good if his hair became a wet mop. By the time he was at the door and inside, safe from the rain, the sky was dark and the rain was falling in sheets.

Severus came out to the front of the store and found Draco panting and wet. He grabbed a towel from the counter and walked to his blond lover.

"Guess you didn't quite make it," Severus chuckled and tossed the dry towel at Draco.

Draco caught the towel in mid-air and began drying his hair.

"It looks like we'll be having quite a storm." Draco commented as he started drying his clothes, "Did you put up the shield over the flowers and herbs?"

"I just did; I heard the bell jingle and I thought it was a customer," Severus took the now wet towel from Draco, "So how was Mr. Altin? Did you show him how to apply the oils?"

Draco shook his head side to side; speckles of water flew everywhere and Snape rolled his eyes and stepped back from the blond.

"He's doing pretty well. I do hope the oils will help with his arthritis." Draco frowned and walked up to Severus; he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, "How was business today?" Draco tipped his head up and gave Severus a peck on those thin lips.

"The usual costumers," Severus murmured; he stroked Draco's blond head as the younger man placed his head in the crook of his shoulder, "Mrs. Clearwater came and she bought a dozen of the white perfume lilies."

"Did she now?" Draco's laughter was muffled by Severus' robes, "I've always liked talking to her. She's quite an interesting woman."

Severus snorted and pushed Draco away from his body.

"I think I'll close shop early today," Severus told Draco; a bolt of lightning flashed across the dark sky, "Nobody's going to come and buy flowers in this weather." Severus walked to the back of the store and went into his lab, "I'll clean up the lab. Can you tidy up the front Draco?" Severus called out.

"Yeah, I'll lock the front door as well," Draco answered.

Few minutes later, Draco met up with Severus in the labs; Snape was just washing a cloth before Draco stood next to him.

"I think you would agree that we're not going to walk home today," Severus hung the towel on a rack, "Unless you enjoy being wet."

"Of course not! It would ruin my hair!" Draco exclaimed and threw his arms around Severus, "So are we Apparating home?"

"Yes we are," Severus smiled and held onto Draco, "Let's go."

In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I don't think I've ever seen so much water in a day!" Draco said as he stared out a window in the living room, "It had never rained so hard before, even though if it's mid-autumn right now."

"Well… weather can be quite unpredictable," Severus shrugged, "At least we're dry and have no reasons for us to worry about rain."

Draco sighed and snuggled into Severus' shoulder. They had been home for around an hour; both had taken a shower, ate a really late lunch, and were now just lounging around in their house. They listened and watched as the rain hit the windowpanes, making funny water ripples on the clear glass. Minutes dragged on and Draco became restless. He started swirling his finger on top of Severus thigh and made random patterns on the trousers. Then the blonde's finger traced a line up the lean muscled thigh then down till he reached the knee where he made small circles. Severus watched the younger man's ministrations.

"Are you bored Draco?" Severus drawled; Draco looked up and smirked.

"I have nothing to do, you have nothing to do…" Draco tapped his chin as if he was deep in thought, "So what should we do with all this time on our hands?"

"I might have an idea…" Severus whispered; he cupped his hand under Draco's chin and tilted his head up. Draco moved closer and pressed their lips together.

As soon as Draco's lips connected with his own, Severus drew the blond closer to his body. The former Slytherin moaned and moved until he was sitting on Snape's lap. Draco wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, without ever breaking their kiss. Severus pressed harder into the kiss; he nibbled softly on Draco's now slightly swollen bottom lip, asking for permission. Draco parted his mouth and granted entrance for Severus' tongue to slip in, mapping every crevice of the blonde's sweet mouth.

Draco untangled his arms away from Severus' neck and lowered them; he reached under Snape's shirt and moved his fingers across Severus' abdomen. The fluttering movements caused the Potions Master to groan in ecstasy. Just as Severus was about to pull Draco's shirt up, there was a noise. He stopped in mid-pull and Draco noticed and moved away from Severus' lips.

"What is it?" Draco asked, albeit a little breathlessly.

"… I heard something," Severus muttered; he craned his head to the side and strained his ears to see if he can hear it again, "Stay quiet Draco…"

Draco nodded and looked around; the only sound he heard was the pattering of the rainwater on the windows.

"We have wards up… if there's anybody outside we should know," Draco turned his gaze back at his lover, "Maybe it's just the wind Severus."

"Maybe…" Severus mumbled; he was looking at their front door, "Maybe it was just the--"

_Scratch… Scratch… Thump._

Draco jolted in Severus' lap; there was no mistake this time. They both heard it.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Draco cried, "That was not the wind… Wind does not go 'thump'!" His eyes widened and then Draco slid off Severus, "You heard it didn't you?"

Snape nodded and stood up as well. He was about to make his way to the front door when Draco's hand flew out and grabbed his.

"Let me check what it is. You stay here," Draco told the older man, "There's no need for both of us to go with the possibility of getting stunned at the same time."

"Be careful Draco," Severus frowned; Draco nodded and walked to the door.

His heart was thumping; the rain was falling harder than before and it was not doing anything to calm his nerves. Draco took a deep breath and reached into his robes to finger his wand. With his left hand he turned the doorknob slowly; he glanced back and saw Severus standing in the shadows, his wand at the ready. Snape nodded once and Draco pulled the door open, his own wand out as well. A blast of cold wind hit his face; Draco saw nothing peculiar and was about tell Severus when he saw a mop of brown hair below the top step of the front porch. His breath hitched and he willed his legs to move closer to the billowing hair.

Something about those hairs seemed familiar to Draco.

The blond crept closer, his wand out at arms length. He was ready if the thing or whatever it was attacked. Draco kneeled down and saw that it was a man. From the looks of it, the man was beaten quite severely or perhaps he had rolled off from a hill.

Draco thought the latter was unlikely.

Gashes ran across the man's back; there was a small puddle of blood pooling underneath the prone body. Draco scanned the body and detected that the man's right ankle was angled at an odd degree, most likely it was broken. There were deep cuts down the arms; Draco winced when he saw that one of the cuts was so deep he saw the whiteness of the bone underneath the flesh.

"Oh fuck… How did you even pull yourself all the way up the stairs…?"

Draco dropped his wand next to him and held the man's shoulder lightly and pushed until the person was faced up. His eyes grew large as Draco took in the face.

"Bloody hell… It's… You… SEVERUS!!" Draco screamed; he grabbed his wand and tucked it in his robe and stood up at the same time Severus came rushing out.

"What is it Draco? Are you hurt? Are you—"

"NO! No… Severus this man it's… it's" Draco pointed a shaky finger down at the still form.

For the first time Severus saw the person lying on the steps. He gasped when he recognized the unmistakable scar on the forehead and the round glasses.

"Potter…" Severus crouched down and brushed Harry's matted hair away from his face, "What… What happened to him?" Severus looked and found the pool of blood on the steps, "He's badly injured."

"I can see that!" Draco cried hysterically, "We… Oh Merlin… Bring him inside Severus. We can't leave him there."

Severus said nothing and mumbled a spell to levitate Harry's body into the air. He maneuvered Potter's body into house; Draco followed closely behind and shut the door behind them. Severus made his way to the living where he carefully laid Harry onto the longest sofa. He stared down at the battered body and the blood slowly seeping through the wounds.

"Draco, summon a basin of warm water and a fresh cloth… I have to wash those wounds of his," Severus told the younger man.

Draco waved his hand a basin came and landed at his feet. He pointed his wand down at the container and a stream of warm water gushed out from the tip. Draco stopped the water once it reached the rim of the basin. With another wave, a towel appeared in his hand.

"Here," Draco offered the towel.

Severus shook his head, "Hold it for a moment… let me take of his shirt first." With another muttered spell, Harry's bloody shirt was gone.

"Oh fuckin' Merlin…" Severus cursed under his breath; Draco dropped the towel he was holding.

Dark, purple and black bruises covered Harry's chest. One of his ribs was poking out, almost through the skin. There was no mistake that the bone was broken. More cuts were scattered across his upper body. Some looked old, they were healing and were scabbed over, but some were fresh wounds where a steady flow of blood was coming forth.

"It's a fuckin' miracle he's alive," Severus growled, "Draco go to my rooms and open the cabinet. Take out two vials of the Blood Replenishing potion, a green bottle that is labeled for bruises and any internal injuries, and one Pain Reliever potion."

Draco all but ran to their bedroom; he came out a minute later with all the requested potions. He handed the Blood Replenishing potion to Severus.

"He lost a lot of blood… Can you mend his bones?" Draco asked.

"I can try…" Was all Severus said; he pulled at Harry's chin to make his mouth open and slowly let the potion trickled down Harry's throat, "Rub his throat Draco, it would help him swallow."

The blond reached over and made circular motions on Harry's throat; the unconscious Potter's throat bobbed up and down.

"Good… Wet the towel for me Draco," Severus ordered; he took the wet towel when Draco gave it to him.

Carefully, Severus dabbed at the deep wounds; his left hand hovered above each cleaned cut and murmured a healing spell. The gashes knitted together and all was left was a faint pink scar. Draco watched in fascination but was also worried about how Harry had gotten into such a state. Snape worked with the smaller cuts now and those were gone without a trace. After that, Severus poured a bottle of the potion that would get rid of the bruises down Harry's throat as well.

"Now his ribs… it's a good thing he's unconscious," Severus' hand moved to the rib that was poking out and pressed onto it. Another spell later, the bone was snapped back into place with a reassuring 'crack'.

"Oh god…" Draco whimpered and paled, "Who the hell did this to Potter?"

"I would like some answers as well Draco, but we can't do anything until he wakes up."

Severus turned to the basin of water and washed the bloodied cloth. He wrung out the water and folded the towel into a rectangle and placed it on Harry's forehead.

"He's running a slight fever. I'll give him a Fever Reducer when he wakes. His internal injuries would have to wait…"

Right at this moment, Harry stirred and tossed his head to the side; the towel fell off his head and landed on the ground.

"Nnn… No… No leave me… leave me alone!" Harry screamed; he thrashed around. Severus quickly bent down and held Harry's arms in place.

"Mr. Potter can you hear me?" Severus asked; Harry continued twisting his body around, his head moved side to side.

"Please don't… I'll do… Please…" Harry whimpered, "No… don't… NO!!!" Harry's eyes snapped open and stared right into Severus' own black eyes.

"Potter… Harry listen to me you're--" Severus started but was cut off when Harry pulled his arms away and sat up; the green eyed man wasn't aware of any of his injuries or his pains.

"Don't touch… Don't touch me…" Harry muttered; his eyes darted from Severus to Draco and back at Severus. "Don't…" Harry wrapped his arms around his now bent knees and rocked his body.

"Potter, do you even know who we are?" Draco asked, "I think he's delirious Severus…"

He was kneeling next to Severus and was about to reach out to Harry when the bespectacled man moved away, shaking his head violently.

Harry cowered as close to the back of the couch as he can and stared blankly at the blond and Severus.

"No… No…"

Severus tried to pulled Harry closer to him, "Potter you're…"

"Don't Touch Me!" Harry screamed before his eyes rolled back and fell into unconsciousness once more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Woot! Long chapter eh? Hehe hope you enjoy this one, it didn't take as long as I thought it would to write it :P Please Review!

**Next chapter: Where Am I?  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

**Disclaimer: I am only borrowing these characters for my story. I don't own them at all. **

A/N: Badly beaten Harry. Oh my. This chapter will contain flashbacks from Harry's POV. I will uncover bits on how Harry arrived at Severus and Draco's house… but not much on who's the culprit that hurt Harry. That will come later. ;D

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Love you all! **

Harry was half hallucinating in the last chapter. In this one, he will gain his consciousness and most likely be super confused. But he does remember some things, such as how he got to their house in the first place… Harry still doesn't want anybody touching him, but somehow, he trusts Draco and Severus.

**Chapter 3: Where Am I?**

"_You have something I want Harry Potter…" A voice hissed. _

_Harry groaned and forced his eyes to open; all he saw was darkness, except for a flickering candle light in the back of his dingy cell. _

"_I… You'll never get it bastard…" Harry spat; he then coughed, blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth, "No matter what you do to me, you'll never get it."_

_Harry closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth; it hurt everytime he took a breath. He was lying on his side, his skin was warm and the coolness of the ground underneath felt almost comforting. Harry knew the infections in some of his wounds were causing him to heat up; pain racked his body so Harry didn't even bother to move at all._

"_You're one stubborn man aren't you Harry?" The voice sounded so far away to Harry…_

"… _Call me whatever you want," Harry grounded out; he clutched his stomach and felt a bump near his ribcage. His rib was broken and most likely his lung was punctured._

_Harry opened his eyes again and saw someone moving stealthily closer to him. The person's face was covered by the shadows and Harry didn't recognize the voice. _

"_Do you wish to die Harry?"_

_Harry shakily brought his hand to his mouth and wiped the trail of blood away; he dropped his hand back down onto the floor. The cut on his arm opened wider from the movement and Harry bit his parched lips to stop himself from screaming in pain. _

"_I… I rather die you filthy bastard!" Harry snarled and felt warm blood seeping out from his gash on his arm. _

_Harry heard the man chuckled and shuffling of clothes meant his captor was crouching before him. The green eyed man felt the tip of the man's wand under his chin. The person was so close yet Harry still could not see his face…_

"_You may find your wish granted sooner than you think," The mysterious man spat._

_Harry heard more shuffling; the wand was gone from under his chin. Harry looked up and the last thing he saw and felt was a flash of red that came forth from the wand and a burst of searing pain._

_Then he knew nothing more._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry screamed; a layer of sweat covered his face. He slowly opened his eyes and blurry images assaulted him. Harry then blinked a few times and adjusted to the sunlight in the room.

'_Room? Where… I thought I saw Snape and Malfoy before I…'_

"How are you feeling Potter?" a voice sounded to his left.

Harry moved his head slowly to the side; each movement gave him bursts of pain, but he felt slightly better than before, when he was held captive in that dark, cold cell…

"Who… Where am I?" Harry asked hoarsely; his throat felt like sandpaper. He swallowed a few times and found that it hurt to do so. Harry tried to sit up but a hand stopped him; the green eyed man flinched and the other person pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry…" the person apologized, "You're at my house Potter. Well mine and Severus'."

Harry looked up and saw a head full of silver-gold hair. His gaze went lower and found a pair of intense stormy grey eyes. They were filled with sorrow and something else. Harry swallowed again before he spoke.

"Malfoy? What am I…" Harry coughed, "What am I doing at your house?"

"We would like to ask the same question," Draco moved closer, "How did you get here in the first place Potter?" the blond asked; Harry was taken aback on how Malfoy had actually spoken to him without any malice, "Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

Harry closed his eyes; images of the red light, the dark room flashed across his eyes. He remembered feeling intense pain across his chest then wishing with all his might to escape that hell room. Harry remembered a tingling sensation before he was sucked into a dimension and then landed on a grass covered ground a moment later. Harry had felt rainwater falling on his face. Everything was so hazy to Harry he was surprised he recalled all these things. Then he saw himself clawing the dirt ground, trying with all his remaining strength to crawl up to the house before him. Harry knew he never saw the place before but had felt he would be safe inside. He was halfway up the stairs when darkness took over.

"I… remember some things," Harry whispered; he tried to sit up again and this time he let Malfoy hold his arm and helped him. Harry folded his hands on top of his lap before continuing, "I think I Apparated here… But I've never been here before and I don't know why I actually landed here out of all places."

Harry started coughing and Draco reached to the side and handed Harry a glass of water. The blond held the glass as Harry took a few sips of the cool water. The raven-haired man sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Why are you treating me so nicely?" Harry muttered; Draco set the glass down on the bedside table and arched his eyebrow.

"What do you mean Potter? Would you rather have us leave you outside and let animals eat you?" Draco scoffed, "People might walk by and see your dead body and think we're murderers." Draco turned his head away to the side and smirked, "I assure you Potter that is the last thing me and Severus want people to think."

"You both hated me…"

"That was the past you thick headed Gryffindor," Draco sneered, "If I can put it behind then so can you." The blonde's expression softened as he looked at the pale face of Harry, "Besides, you're badly hurt… You have to let us treat you." Draco patted Harry's covered legs lightly; Harry jerked his legs away.

"I don't… I don't want you to touch…" Harry shifted away from Draco.

"You were screaming last night, saying how you don't want us to touch you… Do you remember?" Draco asked; his grey eyes peered deep into the emerald orbs.

"Not really… I wasn't fully conscious was I?" Harry looked down at his hands and started to twirl his thumbs, "But I do remember fainting again…"

"You were delirious Potter," Draco told the other man, "Severus treated most of you wounds, but he said your internal injuries would have to wait until you're fully awake."

Harry looked up at the blond then at his arms. It was true; he found no gashes or cuts whatsoever. All that was left were thin, pink scars.

"Thank you…" Harry murmured, "If I Apparated anywhere else… I might've died."

"Don't thank me Potter, Severus was the one that healed all those cuts," Draco's lips curved up into a smile, "He's at the shop right now and should be back at nighttime."

"Shop?" Harry asked, befuddled, "What shop?"

Draco chuckled and placed both of his elbows on the bed and leaned closer to Harry. He placed his chin on top of his folded hands.

"Severus retired from Hogwarts three years ago; you didn't know that did you?" Draco almost laughed at Harry's confused expression, "Well he left and came here to open a flower shop. Just so you know there are witches and wizards living in this village so Severus' shop also acts as an apothecary."

"Does Snape sell flowers as potions ingredients and normal bouquets?" Harry asked; he found himself interested in learning the new lives of his former enemies.

"Yes he does; he specializes in Aromatherapy, if you know what that is," Draco answered. Harry nodded slightly to tell the blond he knew what it was.

"Severus makes oils for people that are in the treatment. They're mostly for elderly people though," Draco sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, "He told me that, if you permit it, he would like you to be treated with Aromatherapy as well."

"Me?" Harry's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Aromatherapy not only calms a person's mind, but it also helps with injuries such as yours," Draco waved his arms at Harry's chest area, "Massaging with the specific essential oils would help you heal nicely."

"It doesn't… sound that bad I guess," Harry frowned, "But I don't think I… I'm ready to let you…"

"Touch you?" Draco asked; Harry nodded, "Potter, I don't know what your reasons are, and we're not going to pressure you into telling us. But we do wish you will tell us when you think the time is right."

"I will… I owe you guys only so much after all you've done for me," Harry looked away from Draco, "Give me time and I promise you'll know why."

Draco smiled and both men sat in silence. It wasn't until Harry started his coughing fit again did Draco moved and gave Harry his water. The Gryffindor took the glass graciously and took huge gulps of water to soothe this throat.

"Thanks…" Harry smiled wryly as he handed the glass back to Draco, "So… uhm… do you work at the shop?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I work as Severus' assistant," Draco replied, "I deliver the oils to the elderly that cannot come to the shop themselves."

"I see…"

Harry had a small smile on his face; he hadn't smiled so much ever since he was captured by that _man_. Each day in that cell was passed with pain. Harry thought he would never see sunlight again while he was there. Now, there was so much sunlight Harry thought he might melt from the brightness.

"You know, once you are well enough, you can come with us to the shop," Draco offered.

Harry stopped smiling and looked at Draco as if the blond had three heads.

"Go to the shop? Are you guys… letting me stay here at your house?" Harry blinked at the blond owlishly.

Draco laughed, "Of course, we're not throwing you out into the wilderness you know."

"I… I don't know what to say…" Harry muttered; tears were swimming in his eyes. It had been awhile since anybody cared about his well being.

"Just rest for now, Severus will be glad you're awake and that you are healing nicely," Draco told the other man; he reached across the bed and held Harry's cold, clammy hands. The green eyed man did not flinch away this time and Draco was inwardly happy about this. "I'll check on you again later, okay?"

Harry relished in the warmth Draco's hand radiated. It felt nice, but Harry still wasn't sure if he could so easily trust him and Snape. But somehow, he knew that these two would do him no harm. In fact, Harry hadn't felt so safe in other people's presence for a long, long time. He politely wrenched his hand away from Draco's and gave the blond a small pat on the hand. He slunk down into the blankets and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Thank you and Severus for… For doing all this," Harry said softly, "but I do hope you both will understand if I still… act guarded around you."

"It's alright Potter, we won't force you," Draco said and stood up from his chair, "Rest now."

Harry yawned and snuggled deeper into the blanket; he winced when he moved his foot. Draco noticed and frowned at Harry.

"Severus fixed your broken ankle last night, but it might still be sore." Draco informed, "Try not to move it so much."

"Oh… okay," Harry's eyes fluttered close, "I'll… see you later Draco…"

Draco was about to walk to the door when he heard Harry called him by his first name. At first, the blond was shocked but then he smiled.

"Rest well Harry…" and Draco made his way to the door and left.

* * *

"_You have what I seek Harry Potter…"_

"_No… No… you're not getting it…" Harry whimpered in pain; he was tied to a chair, his arms twisted painfully in the back.  
_

"_What you have, hidden deep inside you, is the power I seek…" The voice hissed._

_Harry screamed as he was enveloped in red and everything was black._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: This was a quick update wasn't it! So who's the mysterious shadow person? Wouldn't you like to know? ;D Severus comes back in the next chapter and they will begin Harry's treatment sessions. Will Harry ever be the same again?

**Next chapter: Lavender, Roses, and Carnations**


	4. Chapter 4: Lavender, Roses, Carnations

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Darn. **

A/N: Okay Severus comes back from his shop. Harry learned about how Draco came to Severus… and of course their friendship grows. So does the trust.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

Sorry that this chapter took longer than the others. I've been working on my other story haha and so my brain went dead x.x

**Chapter 4: Lavender, Roses, and Carnations**

Severus dug into his pocket to retrieve his house keys. He was humming a soft tune as he opened the door, hoping Draco would be there to greet him. But the only thing that greeted Snape was a dark hallway. Severus hung his jacket on a clothes rack and toed off his shoes. He walked pass the living room; Draco wasn't there. Severus frowned and walked deeper into the house. The florist turned into a hallway that led to their rooms and saw that the door to the room where Harry was staying was opened. Voices drifted out and into Severus' ears. He walked quietly to the doorway and peeked in; Harry was sitting up on his bed, his face no longer pale and sickly looking. Draco was sitting in a chair by the bed and was chatting away, occasionally laughing softly and Harry smiled in return. Severus walked in and Harry was the first one that noticed the older wizard.

"Oh… Uh… Good evening Snape," Harry said almost shyly; Draco stopped all his arm movements (he was telling Harry the time he saw a washing machine) and turned and smiled widely at Severus.

"Severus you're home!" Draco said happily as he ran up to his lover and gave him a heated kiss; Harry sat there, stunned.

Severus looked at the man on the bed through his eyelids; he smirked when he saw Harry mouthed 'Bloody Hell'. Snape gave the blond a chaste kiss on his cheek before untangling himself from Draco's embrace.

"I see that you're doing quite well Mr. Potter. You got some color back in your cheeks," Severus sauntered over to the bed and sat down on the chair Draco sat a minute ago, "How do you feel?"

Harry had turned pink in the face when he saw Draco and Severus kissed. Never in his twenty years of life would Harry thought he would see Draco and Snape living together and be lovers no less.

And he thought the kiss was _hot._

'_Ohh… impure thoughts! Impure thoughts Harry! What is wrong with you?! Thinking the kiss was hot…'_ Harry tried his hardest to calm himself down; he felt the heat in his cheeks subsiding.

"Besides the slight twinge of pain in my chest and stomach, I'm feeling a lot better," Harry informed the older man; Harry found Severus looking at him as if he was a specimen from another planet.

"If it weren't for you and Draco… I don't know what would've happened to me." Harry looked away from Severus' gaze and clenched his hands on his blankets.

"I can assure you Mr. Potter, if you had landed somewhere else your life would've been at its end." Severus told Harry; the former Gryffindor squirmed under the blankets, "Did Draco tell you about how I want you to start a therapy treatment?"

"Erm… yes he told me," Harry mumbled, "And don't you think you can call me Harry instead of Mr. Potter?" Harry sighed and smoothed out the now wrinkled blanket, "I mean even Draco had called me Harry… Can't you do it, too?"

"He's right you know," Draco commented; he sat down at the edge of the bed, "He's going to stay with us…" Draco paused and looked at Severus; Snape arched an eyebrow at Draco. The blond eyed the older man with a calculating gaze, "Until he has healed properly."

"And your point being? Stop stalling Draco and get to the point," Severus said uncaringly.

"My point is," Draco bit out, "You should call him Harry."

Harry was sitting quietly as he watched the couple bickered. He looked back and forth between the blond and the raven-haired man. As they continued to argue about calling him by his first name, Harry hissed as a dull ache spread across his abdomen. Draco was in mid-sentence but stopped when he saw Harry's face scrunched up in pain. Snape turned to face the bedridden man and a flash of concern crossed his face.

"Harry, are you alright?" Severus asked; he placed two fingers and pressed down on a spot right under Harry's ribcage. Harry cried out and tried to move away from Severus' touch.

"Don't… it hurts…" Harry gritted; he took huge breaths to calm his breathing.

Draco looked at Harry worriedly; his hand was placed on top of Harry's blanket covered leg.

"What's wrong with him Severus?"

Snape pulled the comforters away from Harry's body and then lifted the bottom of the green eyed man's shirt up. Harry shivered when his stomach was exposed; he winced when Severus pressed down on his abdomen, but did not move away.

"It seems his internal injuries need attention right away," Severus murmured, "I'm afraid you are bleeding internally Harry."

Harry gasped and looked down at his stomach; Severus removed his hand and pulled down Harry's shirt so that the younger man was covered again.

"It's not too severe, all you need to do is drink a potion to stop the bleeding, then I would have to bring the blood to the surface. It would hurt but then it's better than dying from the loss of blood."

"Bring it to the surface? Why do you need to do that?" Harry asked, his arms were across his middle.

"When I bring the blood to the surface it would be easier for me to get rid of it with a spell." Severus replied then he turned to Draco, "Watch Harry, I'm going to my lab to make the required potions. It would take around half an hour." Severus stood up from the chair was gone with the fluttering of his robe.

Draco gave Harry's leg a comforting pat. Harry looked up and smiled wanly at the blond.

"Don't worry Harry, Severus is really good with healing spells and potions," Draco said softly, "If he didn't become a florist I'm sure he would've done extremely well as a Medi-Wizard."

"Oh… I'm not worried about that," Harry murmured, "I don't doubt Sn—Severus' abilities one bit." Harry looked up at Draco, "Even back at Hogwarts, everything he did were so précised; he would not permit any errors. So I'm not worried at all nor am I worried about pain." Harry turned his eyes away from the blond and stared out at a window beside his bed, "I've been through worse."

Draco knew Harry was talking about the times he got all those injuries. He felt that this wasn't the time to ask Harry _who_ did all that to him. And so, Draco kept quiet about that.

"I know you have something in your mind Harry, I can tell by the look on your face." Draco smirked.

Harry chuckled but then stopped when the pain in his stomach prevented him from laughing any harder.

"Can't get anything passed you."

"Of course not," Draco said pompously, "Spill Potter."

"I guess… I'm just confused about lots of things," Harry said as he let his head fall back against the headboard, "I mean, I haven't seen you or Severus for three years; then both of you are treating me so nicely… Heck, I thought it was all a dream! Then the next thing that shocked me and had me questioning my own sanity was when you guys kissed!" Harry shook his head, but his lips were curved upward, "Tell me Draco, how long have you guys been together?"

Draco blushed when Harry said he saw him kissing Severus. The blond had forgotten all about Harry being there when Severus came inside the room. He never told Harry about his relationship with Severus since Harry was in such a bad shape last night and this morning. If Draco had told the Gryffindor, it might've really sent Harry into a seizure.

"Almost three years…" Draco mumbled; Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at Draco.

"Did you guys get together right after Hogwarts or something?"

Draco smiled softly and shook his head; he slid off the bed and sat on the chair.

"No, it wasn't like that…" Draco told the other man, "Would you like to hear what happened? I'm sure you would like to catch up on a few things…"

"Sure, if you don't mind telling me." Harry replied; Draco laughed and shook his head.

"I heard about Severus' resignation after we graduated," Draco started; Harry leaned closer to the blond to hear the story, "I saw him leave one night; Severus took nothing with him. I followed him until we were outside the gates of Hogwarts."

"And then what? Did you call out to Snape?" Harry asked; again Draco shook his head.

"I didn't call out to him. I watched him Apparated away right in front of my eyes and was gone," Draco sighed, "I had a crush on him since our sixth year… but I knew that teacher and student relationships were strictly frowned upon and it was wrong to bother Severus with my feelings. As you know quite well Severus is a man that keeps emotions hidden from people."

Harry snorted, "He hardly cracks a smile… I think today was the only time I saw him so soft spoken. But anyway, go on." Harry urged.

"The first thing I did was going to Dumbledore's office," Draco held up his hand when he saw Harry opened his mouth to say something, "I know it's weird that I got to Dumbledore's office, but I had a feeling that the Headmaster would know Severus' whereabouts."

Harry closed his mouth and stayed silent.

"So I walked in; Dumbledore didn't seem too surprised to see me. I swear that man knows everything," Draco rolled his eyes; Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Well I got right to the point. I asked Dumbledore if he knew where Severus had gone, and with the damn twinkle in his eyes he told me Severus came here, to this small village."

"So you followed the directions and came here?" Harry queried; Draco nodded affirmatively.

"But I waited two months till I actually followed Severus."

"Why did you wait two months Draco?" Harry scratched the back of his head.

"I… had to settle some things with my parents, but anyway, I was surprised that he would choose such a small village to live in. But then I saw some witches and wizards walking around and I thought that this place wouldn't be so bad." Draco frowned a bit before a smile crept across his face, "At first, I didn't know there were also Muggles living here as well."

"There are Muggles here?" Harry exclaimed, "But don't they think it's weird to find people wearing robes?"

"This is a small town Harry, everybody knows everybody. And the Muggles that I am acquainted with don't mind that there are magical folks living here."

"You… you talk with Muggles?" Harry gasped, "Oh my… The Draco Malfoy I knew back at school is gone huh?"

"Oh shut up," Draco snapped; Harry just gave Draco a huge grin, "Anyhow, I was going to ask the people around if they'd seen a man that always wore black, has shoulder length black hair, and piercing black eyes when I saw Severus going into a shop."

"The flower shop? Was he surprised that you followed him to the village?" Harry gave Draco a lopsided smile, "I have a feeling that Snape was mad at you for following huh?"

"You're right, he was angry I followed him. He told me to leave but I insisted I can help him around the shop." Draco looked to the doorway; Severus wasn't back yet. "I followed him around, gave him advices; he told me he was actually surprised I know so much about flowers."

"I don't know shit about flowers…" Harry mumbled; Draco heard him and laughed.

"Severus finally let me stay and work as an assistant after a month of trailing him around."

Draco thought back the day Severus told him that he would let him stay, only if he can really help around the shop. Draco was so ecstatic that he gave the older man a huge hug. Severus was shocked beyond words, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"And you both became lovers after that?" Harry asked cheekily, "Let me guess, it was because you saw Snape everyday and the knowledge you guys shared brought you guys together."

"How'd you know?" Draco spluttered.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not that oblivious to the things happening around me, and I've seen you eyeing Snape during our Potions class. I've always thought you had a thing for him." Harry struggled a bit before he was sitting with his legs crossed, "You love him don't you Draco?"

"… Yes I love him." Draco looked into Harry's sincere green eyes, "I don't know if I can live without Severus."

Harry clasped his hand on Draco's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sure he loves you very much as well. Love does wonderful things to a human being; you softened him up over the years." Harry dropped his hand and let it sit on the bed, "He hadn't yelled at me for the past…" Harry pondered for a bit, "Twelve hours."

"Heh… I guess," Draco looked down at his lap and spoke no more.

"So… uhm where's Sev--" Harry started but stopped when he started to cough violently. Draco looked up, alarmed.

"Harry? Oh Merlin… Harry?!" Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and helped the brunet to lie down on the bed.

Harry continued coughing; a trail of blood now flowed out from the corner of his mouth. Draco took out a handkerchief from his robe and dabbed Harry's chin. Harry gasped and swallowed; he grimaced as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

"I… My stomach really hurts," Harry whimpered, "I'm not going to die am I…?"

"No… No you're not Harry," Draco whispered; he wiped Harry's mouth one last time before he put the bloodied cloth to the side, "Severus will be back soon and you'll feel much better afterwards."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded weakly; a film of sweat covered Harry's face. Draco looked down at the Gryffindor and bit his lips. Harry's face was starting to pale.

"Maybe I should go check on Severus," Draco said worriedly, "I'll be right back Harry."

Harry only groaned in reply; Draco walked briskly out the door when he collided to a solid chest. The blond looked up and found Severus looking down at him, holding a bottle of smoking, red liquid.

"Oh thank goodness you're back Severus! Harry's… he's coughing up blood," Draco looked back at Harry, "I was going to see if you were done with the potion."

Severus side stepped and walked to the bed. Harry looked up at the former Potions Master through pain clouded eyes. Severus pulled the stopper out from the bottle and helped Harry into a sitting position.

"I need you to drink this Harry, it's a bit foul to the taste but it would help the bleeding and the pain." Severus told the younger man.

Harry eyed the bottle tiredly and opened his mouth. Severus pressed the rim of the bottle to Harry's lips and tilted the brunette's head back so that the red liquid could go down. Harry coughed out a bit of potion; a dribble went down his chin. Severus used his thumb and wiped the trail off before he set the now empty bottle on the bedside table. He laid Harry back down on the bed.

"It would take awhile before the potion starts working," Severus said; he took off his outer robe and hanged it on the back of the chair, "Once it does, you will feel immense pain as the blood is brought near the surface. Then I will perform a spell that will drain out the bad blood." Severus rolled up his sleeves, "After that, you should heal completely."

"Thank you Severus…" Harry whispered hoarsely.

Both Severus and Draco were by Harry's bedside, waiting for the potion to work. Harry smiled up at them weakly.

"Draco stop furrowing your eyebrows, you'll get wrinkles that way," Harry told the blond jokingly.

Draco stopped scowling, "I'm not going to get wrinkles Potter."

"Yes you---Oh… hurts…" Harry clutched his stomach then he howled in pain as a second wave hit him twice as hard.

"I think the potion's working," Severus took out his wand, "Draco can you hold the bottle right under Harry's ribs?"

"Why?" Draco asked but complied with Severus request, "Wait… Are you going to drain the blood into the bottle?!"

"Yes Draco because I seriously don't want a blood stained carpet. Now hold it steady while I do the spell." Severus pointed the tip of his wand at Harry's side, "Now Harry, I'm going to numb you first then I'll drain the blood out by making a small incision under your ribcage. You will feel slightly uncomfortable but I promise it won't hurt when I cut you."

"I believe you… Just do it," Harry grounded out.

Draco and Severus looked at each other. Harry had just said he trusted Severus. This was a huge difference from what had happened last night when they found the Gryffindor half dead on their doorstep. Maybe with time, they will uncover the things that happened to their guest. But for now, Severus and Draco had more important matters at hand.

"Alright I'm going to numb you now," Severus informed; he waved his wand at the area where he's going to make the incision and said a spell. A white mist flowed out from the tip of the wand and settled on Harry's skin.

"Oh… that's cold!" Harry yelped; he craned his head and tried to peer down at his ribs, "What… what's that white mist?"

"That will be there as long as Severus needs to drain all the blood out," Draco answered instead; Severus was already making a slit on Harry's tanned skin, "You won't feel a thing Harry."

"I… I'm not going to watch," Harry's eyes were shut tight just as Severus had made the cut wide enough for blood to slowly spill out.

Draco's hand trembled as dark, almost black, blood dripped into the glass bottle. Severus' mouth was pressed into a thin line as he pressed down on Harry's abdomen; Harry screamed in pain as Snape forced all the bad blood to be expelled from his body.

"Just a bit more Harry, you'll be alright," Severus soothed.

Beads of sweat formed on Harry's brows; he answered the older man with a quick nod. Draco bit his lips to stop himself from whimpering; the glass bottle was almost fully filled with Harry's blood.

"Alright," Severus finally said as the blood slowly stopped, "It's done. Harry it's over."

Harry opened his eyes and saw the bottle Draco was holding; he made a face and looked away.

"All that came from the inside?" Harry squeaked.

"What are we going to do with this?!" Draco asked; he shoved the bottle at Severus.

"Hold that, I'm going to close the wound," Severus told the blond; with a wave of his wand, the incision weaved itself back together and all that's left was a faint white line. Severus looked at Draco and snatched the bottle away, "As for this… we simply make it disappear."

Severus tapped his wand at the glass bottle and then it was gone, blood and all.

"Are you in any pain Harry?" Snape asked the bedridden man, "If there is pain tell me now."

Harry took his hand and pressed down on his stomach. He prodded at his ribs, his chest, then his sides and found no pain. Harry looked at Severus and shook his head, smiling.

"No, no more pain," Harry grinned, "But I'm a bit tired though."

"You should be after losing all that blood," Draco scoffed; he bent down and helped Harry pull his blankets back up, "I say you should rest. I'll bring you some chicken broth later in the night."

"Yes, Harry shouldn't be eating solid foods yet," Severus nodded, "I had planned to begin the first session to your treatment tonight, but seeing how you just went though the blood loss, I think it's best if I do it tomorrow."

"What's my first session?" Harry asked the older wizard; he sank into his pillow and had closed his eyes.

"Well Mr. Potter, your first session would be," Severus paused; Draco covered his mouth to muffle his laugh, "Your first session would be… bathing in Lavender, Rose, and Carnation petals."

Harry's green eyes snapped open, "WHAT?! I'm taking a bath with flowers?!"

Draco couldn't help but laughed out loud at Harry's exclamation; Snape rolled his eyes.

"They help calm your mind and nerves. They help you relax Harry," Severus explained, "Your body needs much relaxing."

"Oh… Er… Yea I do feel tensed," Harry muttered, "Are you… Are you going to help me bathe?"

"Only if you let us help you Harry." Severus replied.

Harry gulped. He wasn't quite ready for other people to touch him. But Severus and Draco had helped him so much… And they did not hurt him in any way. Harry felt it was alright to trust these two. Not totally trusting, not yet, but enough to let them help him with this... flowery bath Severus talked about. It is, after all, his first time doing Aromatherapy and there's no need to make himself look like a fool.

"I… Yes, I... I guess I'm ready to let you help me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Whoa… haha. Harry's gonna bathe with flower petals :D Hehehe… next chapter might take me awhile :( I have to work on my other story now lol. Please Review :D

**Next chapter: Tender Caresses **


	5. Chapter 5: Tender Caresses

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here :) –looks side to side- Don't tell anybody, but I have Harry in my closet. :P **

A/N: Yes, Harry's going to bathe in flower petals. He's going to smell nice! … What was I thinking?! –walks out of the room, mumbling-

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Do you think that Draco and Severus are going to strip naked and take a bath with Harry? ;D That can be a start of a beautiful friendship… But, Harry's not that trusting yet.

**Updates for this story might be slower because I'm going to alternate between this one and my Snarry one. So please be patient, I promise I'll make this story worth your time :D All those who love this trio say AYE! –ducks as people throws tomatoes-**

_Italics_ – Bits of Harry's past (when he was captive by the mysterious man)

**Chapter 5: Tender Caresses**

"_Potter… Are you going to sit there and stay silent, which would result in me hurting you…" The man in the shadows drawled, "Or are you going to answer my question?"_

_Harry's head was hung low, his chin touched his chest. Painfully, he brought his head up and looked in the direction where the voice came from. _

"_My answer's the same," Harry gasped; his chest ached as he spoke, "You will not get an answer from me."_

_It had been days, weeks, or maybe months since Harry was kept in the same dark room. There wasn't a window in sight, not even a crack in the walls. Time meant nothing to Harry as he was trapped in this room._

"_Tsk tsk… That's a shame really," The man said; Harry could hear his footsteps coming closer to where he was, "I was hoping you would cooperate so that you wouldn't have to suffer."_

"_You can kill me because I would never tell you or give you what you want!" Harry yelled; he coughed and spat out blood. It was a wonder why he wasn't dead from blood loss yet._

"_As much as I want to kill you Potter," The man stopped walking; Harry heard the man tapping his wand on his palm, "Everything would be lost if you died, and I can't have that."_

_Harry remained silent, except for his heavy breathing. _

"_Very well," The person said softly, "I guess I'll just have to wait another day…"_

_Harry didn't even bother to look up. He had been through this everyday; he knew what was to come. A faint, purple light glowed in front of Harry; the green eyed man closed his eyes and waited for the spell._

"_Incidere!"_

_The purple light grew brighter as an orb flew out from the man's wand. As it neared Harry, it turned into a beam and slashed across Harry's chest. _

_Harry cried out and once again darkness consumed him. _

* * *

Sunlight shone through the curtains hanging in front of two large windows in Harry's room. The brunet slowly opened his eyes; Harry absently touched his chest, the spot where that purple beam had slashed him. The pain he felt that day was overwhelming. Beside the searing pain when his flesh was tore opened, Harry also felt a burning sensation rippling across his upper torso. The curse had not only given Harry a long, wide gash across his chest, but had also destroyed the skin tissue so that the cut would not heal properly.

Or better yet, it wouldn't heal at all. Blood constantly was flowing out. The thing that had sustained Harry's life was his magic. If all this torture was done to a Muggle, he or she would've died long ago. Harry clutched the front of his shirt; the only reminder about that curse was a long pink scar. Severus healed him, Harry knew. It was a cursed wound; nothing can get rid of it completely.

Harry smiled as he heard birds singing somewhere outside his windows. Pushing himself to sit up from the bed, Harry then used the back of his hand to rub the sleepiness away from his eyes. He let out a huge yawn and stretched his body. The first thing Harry noticed was that his body was not filled with pain.

Harry could've almost cried out in pure joy. When was the last time he hadn't felt pain?

'_Since before I was captured… That's how long it has been.'_

He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and put his feet into his trainers and stood up, but winced as pressure was put on his right foot, not to mention that his legs felt weak. Harry had been in bed for two days and this was his first time actually standing. As Harry half limped, half walked to the door, he thought back on how he had always spent days lying on the cold, stone floor of his cell, bleeding. He never had the energy to sit up or even crawled to another spot. Everytime Harry had some strength coming back to him, the man in the shadows would be there.

Then, the questionings and tortures would happen again and again, until Harry lost consciousness.

Harry gritted his teeth as he placed a trembling hand on the doorknob and pulled the door open. He took a shaky breath before he turned right and limped down the hallway. Harry began to feel slightly dizzy by the time he had reached the main part of the house. The brunet pressed his palm against a wall and steadied himself. His emerald eyes took in the surroundings.

A quaint, medium-sized kitchen stood to Harry's left. From what he could see, the kitchen faced a beautiful green front lawn.

'_I guess that was where I landed that night…'_

Harry walked slowly towards the kitchen. Nobody was in there. Shrugging to himself, Harry turned and came to what he guessed was the living room. The house wasn't exactly big, but it had a cozy feel to it. Harry saw two bookshelves that lined the wall of the living room. There were three couches, a fireplace, and vases filled with fresh flowers.

"No surprise there…" Harry smiled, "Snape is a florist after all. He probably used a spell to keep them from dying."

But the living room was empty also. With a sigh, Harry continued to explore the cottage.

"I should better myself with the house before I walk into a wrong room or something," Harry muttered, "Where are they? They should know better than let a sick man be all alone."

Harry was now near a door in the back of the house, which probably led to the yards, he had thought. Harry pushed open the white wooden door and poked his head through the gap. His eyes were greeted with the most beautiful greenhouse… Well not that he had seen many, but seriously, it was really nice. Different types of flowers, herbs, and small shrubs were scattered at different places. Harry walked inside the greenhouse and closed the door behind him. Shading his eyes, Harry looked up; the sky was light blue with brilliant sunlight pouring through the glass walls of the greenhouse.

Clusters of small white flowers at the corner of his eyes caught Harry's attention. He walked up to them and kneeled down on the dirt ground. The brunet brought his head down and took a deep breath; a light, sweet scent traveled up his nose. Harry moved away from the flowers and caressed them in his right hand. The small, white petals were soft to the touch.

"They're called Baby's Breath," A deep voice sounded behind him.

Harry turned his head sharply; his hand dropped away from the white flowers. Severus was looking down at him with a smile that looked more like smirk. Harry stood up shakily; Severus' hand shot out and held onto Harry's arm. Harry tensed a bit, but he let Severus help him. The Gryffindor smiled sheepishly at the older man.

"Thanks… Er these flowers are called Baby's Breath?" Harry asked, gesturing to the white flowers, "Why such a name?"

"I can't really answer that question, however, I would venture a guess that it's because they're small and delicate like a human child. You also might have noticed that their petals are quite soft." Severus answered; he let go of Harry's arm and clasped his hands behind his back, "Why are you out here Mr. Potter?"

"Oh… I woke up and felt way better than I had felt for… for a long time," Harry told Severus, "I walked out of my room and didn't see you or Draco so I started exploring a bit and came here." Harry looked around the greenhouse, "You have some very beautiful flowers growing here Severus."

Snape inclined his head from the praise, "The flowers and herbs that are grown here are the ones that cannot be under direct sunlight or any types of weather." Severus walked to the Baby's Breath and crouched down, "Like these, their stems are so thin. If they are caught in winds they would snap easily."

"Ah, I see," Harry nodded; Snape stood up and brushed his hands on his trousers.

"Care for a tour around the greenhouse Harry?" Severus suggested, "I think walking would do your legs some good."

Severus held out his hand; Harry looked down at the calloused fingertips. Years of potion making gave Snape not so smooth skin. But as Harry looked down at the proffered hand, he found that the former Potions Master's skin did not look as bad as he thought it would. Maybe working with flowers had positive effects. Harry hesitantly took Severus' hand and the older man wrapped his fingers around the smaller hand.

"You don't have to be afraid of me or Draco," Severus said, not looking at Harry; he was already guiding the green eyed man to the far left side of the greenhouse, "We will not hurt you."

Harry walked beside Severus; they were taking slow strides, accommodating to Harry's weakened state.

"I'm sorry for acting this way around you both… But please understand… I-what I had gone through," Harry took a deep breath, "It will take me time. But I promise, I will tell you what happened to me."

"You don't need to apologize Harry," Severus said softly; they had stopped walking and were standing in front of some purple flowers.

"You and Draco changed so much…" Harry let out a short laugh, "It's almost disbelieving."

"Well I can't stay the same snarky, greasy bat forever." Severus turned his head and smirked at Harry, "I've been living a peaceful life for the past three years, the people in this village are very nice, and I'm working with flowers, not insufferable brats."

Harry grinned at the taller man, "And of course you found someone you love. Can't forget that."

"I never expected Draco would become part of my life," Severus let out a low chuckle; Harry shivered as the sound sent a tingling sensation down his spine. As soon as he felt the tingle, Harry blushed.

"Well… there are many things in this world that are unexpected," Harry mumbled; he was very interested at the purple flowers in front of him, "Look at me, I bet you never expected me to show up at your doorstep…"

Severus' grip on Harry's hand tightened, "I think it's good for all of us to forget that night."

He had felt the younger man trembled and knew that Harry wouldn't want to remember that night any more than he did. Severus looked at Harry; the man looked like a kicked puppy. His head was hung low, shoulders were slumped forward, and even from the side, Severus saw how dull those emerald eyes were.

This Harry Potter was nothing like the teen he knew years ago.

As their fingers were still locked together, Severus felt the bones underneath the skin. If Harry was lean back then, he was way too skinny now. It made Snape wonder what exactly happened to the man beside him. This young man had suffered tremendously.

"I see you are quite interested in the flowers before you," Severus said, wishing to get Harry's attention, "Do you know what they are?"

Harry shook his head and looked up at Snape, "I told Draco that I'm shit with flowers and plants," he sent Severus a lopsided smile, "Guess now you know as well."

Severus arched his eyebrows, "You will be learning a lot then," he reached out and cradled one of the flowers in his hand, "These are called Canterbury Bells. As you can see, they are somewhat shaped like a bell."

Harry nodded, "Yes they do look like bells," he gave Snape a wide smile, "Can they be used as potion ingredients?"

"Indeed they can," Severus answered; his lips were curved upward. Seeing Harry smiling again lifted a pressure from his chest, "Their petals can be crushed and then be used to make a potion that relieves headaches."

"Wow… I never knew flowers could be used for potions. I've always thought they're just something to be put in a vase and make the environment pretty." Harry said in awe.

"Every flower has their own special properties," Severus tugged on Harry's hand to indicate that they're walking again, "They may look delicate, but looks can be deceiving."

"Can't argue with that," Harry laughed. Severus stopped in his tracks and turned around abruptly. An amused glint shone in his onyx orbs.

"Why is that Harry?"

"Truth be told… I've always thought you were a scary man," Harry squirmed under Severus' gaze, "From the day I first started Hogwarts, I saw you, sitting at the Head Table wearing all black. I thought you were intimidating." Harry brought his unoccupied hand up and scratched his face absently, "Then when I was in your class… you yelled at everybody, except for the Slytherins, and your face would contort into a snarl… and yeah."

"I see," Severus said evenly. He wasn't angry Harry said all those things, instead, he was amused.

"Please don't take any offense to it," Harry said hurriedly after a stretch of silence, "I know you're not really like that… now." Harry blushed again, only this time it was from embarrassment.

"Don't worry Potter, I'm not offended. Shall we go on?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded. They stopped at almost every specimen of flowers. Harry was pointing and was genuinely interested in learning the names and properties of each. Snape patiently answered all of Harry's questions. Their hands continued to be linked together; Harry had relaxed quite a bit and did not seem to mind the contact. As they finally finished with the tour, Harry suddenly realized that a certain blond was not present.

"Severus, where's Draco?"

Severus and Harry were now at the entrance to the greenhouse, their hands not longer intertwined. Snape had just told Harry to take of his dirt encrusted trainers when Harry asked the question.

"He's down at the shop and should be home in a couple of hours," Severus answered; he had just taken his own shoes off, "Since you are going to be bathing with flowers as you had nicely put it and is still in the process of healing, Draco said he would open shop by himself today and I should stay here and help you if needed."

"Oh… uh so when am I going to start the therapy?" Harry asked, his voice laced with uncertainty; he held up his shoes and Severus cast a charm and got rid of the dirt. Snape did the same to his own shoes. Then, both men put their shoes back on.

"Later, at night preferably," Severus opened the white door and held it for Harry to go inside; he noticed that Harry was limping slightly, "Harry, does your right foot hurt?"

"Huh?" Harry stopped and turned around, "Oh, it's just a bit sore. I'm fine."

Severus closed the door and briskly walked passed Harry. Harry slowly followed the older man and found Severus moving around in the kitchen.

"Sit down Harry," Severus called from the kitchen, pointing in the direction of the living room.

Harry half hobbled over to the living room and sank down into a plush sofa. He let out a sigh; he did not noticed how tired his legs were. Even his knees felt weak. Snape came a moment later, holding two steaming cups.

"It's Chamomile Tea," Severus handed one of the cups to Harry and sat down next to the younger man, "I dried the flowers myself."

"You made this?!" Harry's mouth slacked, "From your own flowers?"

Severus chuckled and took a sip; he set his cup down on the coffee table in front.

"Drink it while it's still hot, it tastes better that way." Severus smiled lightly when he saw Harry complied.

"Mmm… this tastes… it tastes…" Harry seached his brain for the right word, "… Flowery."

So much for a right word…

Severus let out a laugh. Harry jolted and set his cup down before he spilled the tea on the sofa. He had never heard Snape laugh quite like this before. The sound was warm and almost… relaxing to Harry's ears. Harry turned and smiled at his former Professor.

"You should laugh more often," Harry said, "It sounds nice coming from you."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter, I think that was my first time receiving a compliment for my laugh." Severus chuckled; he reached forward and took his cup.

"Well it's true you should--" A loud rumbling stopped Harry from speaking further.

Harry looked down at his stomach then back up at Severus, the corner of his mouth were twitching. Harry placed his hand on his stomach and rubbed it.

"I think I'm hungry," Harry grinned, "All I've eaten so far was that bowl of chicken broth Draco brought me last night."

Severus couldn't take it anymore and laughed again.

He had not laughed so much, not even when he started living his new life. Harry seemed to make his life more cheerful. The young man even affected Draco as well. Severus had never seen the blond worry so much before, like how he was worried about Harry when the brunet was in great pain. Then Severus remembered yesterday when both Draco and Harry were talking in Harry's room. Draco seemed like he was enjoying Harry's company.

Harry Potter had affected them both. And he had only been here for two days.

Snape gracefully stood up, taking his and Harry's cup with him, "I think lunch is in order."

Harry snapped his head up at stared at Severus, "You can cook? Merlin… Severus Snape cooks?!"

Severus shook his head and went to the kitchen with Harry muttering behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After an afternoon meal made by Severus, which had consisted of a plate of pasta covered with melted cheese and tomato sauce and sprinkled with a dash of basil for each of them, Harry was sitting at the dining table with his hand resting on his now slightly bulging stomach. He smiled lazily at the empty plate in front of him and reached for his glass of ice cold lemonade.

"Thank you for making lunch," Harry said after he had taken a sip of his lemonade, "I wouldn't believe it if somebody told me you can cook!"

"You are welcome Harry," Severus stood from his seat and took their plates away, "I had to learn how to cook seeing how Draco never stepped foot into a kitchen before he lived with me. There are no reasons for both of us to starve."

Snape set the plates on the kitchen counter; he took out his ebony wand and waved it above the dirty plates. With a sparkle of white, they were clean. Severus opened a kitchen cabinet and stacked the plates inside. He turned back facing Harry and leaned against the counter, his arms crossed in front.

"Do you feel well enough to come with me to the shop?" Severus asked, "Think of it as exercise if you want."

Harry chuckled, "You just want to see Draco," he gripped the edge of the table and pushed himself up, his legs shaking lightly, "But sure I'll go with you. I've been sleeping for the past two days and I have to say, it's boring."

Severus extended his hand towards the younger wizard. Harry limped to Severus and hooked his arm with Snape's, this time without the hesitancy. Severus led Harry to the front door and they both stepped out. Harry closed his eyes as the sunlight glared down at them; he hadn't seen direct sunshine for a long time. The sun was high on top of their heads. Severus noticed the way Harry had flinched; he used his other hand and patted Harry's arm.

"I know your eyes might be a bit uncomfortable," Severus said, "But you'll be fine later on."

He and Harry were now walking down the steps of the front porch. The same porch where Draco had found Harry lying in a heap, blood pooled underneath Harry's body… Severus shook his head lightly and they both walked down the road that would lead them to the main part of the village.

Harry had only closed his eyes for the first five minutes they stepped out from the house. Even with his eyes closed, he somehow 'saw' the calmness around him. Harry finally opened his eyes; everywhere around him was green. There were small little cottages alongside the road they were walking on. The Gryffindor smiled when he saw two small children playing with their dog. They saw Severus and waved at him; Snape returned the greeting and continued walking.

"Everybody in this town knows you huh?" Harry asked; his head was moving side to side, taking in the sceneries around him, "Even the kids."

Severus nodded in reply; the dirt under their shoes crunched as they walked on it. Harry, by now, had let go of Snape's arm and was in front of him. Trees lined the dirt road; Harry was walking near the shades so that his eyes wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Severus kept a small distance between him and the younger man. He watched, with a smile on his face, as Harry waved and greeted whoever he saw. The villagers at first was surprised to see a new face in town (Severus had heard an elderly woman gasp when Harry waved at her), but they all had quickly put on a smile and waved back.

Harry had stopped walking and waited for Severus to catch up (he wasn't that far behind). Harry felt happy. He was happy that he was no longer in that hellhole, happy that he was still alive and breathing, happy that he got to see and meet all these nice villagers. Most importantly, Harry thought in his head, he had gotten the chance to know Draco and Severus better.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus voice sounded behind him; Harry turned back and grinned.

"I'm fine. I just thought I'd wait for you to catch up that's all," Harry said cheerfully; he took a deep breath. The scent of fresh dirt, the trees around him, and the purity of the air assaulted his nose.

Severus smirked, not one of those nasty smirks Harry had seen back at Hogwarts, but a softer, almost nice, smirk. The taller man took Harry's arm and again they walked down the road together.

* * *

Draco was tending a pot of Spider Orchids when he heard the bell jingled. He wiped his hands on a white towel and walked to the front of the shop.

"Hello, how can I--" Draco stopped in mid sentence when he saw his lover supporting Harry by the waist and helped him walk through the door, "Severus! Harry! What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh… Hi Draco," Harry greeted weakly, his face slightly pale, "Severus asked if I wanted to come to the shop and I agreed."

Severus clucked his tongue and guided Harry to the back of the counter. Draco promptly pulled out a stool and Snape plopped Harry on top of it.

"Harry here was excited to see our shop," Severus explained; he was giving Harry a hard look. The brunet blushed, "And so he half ran, half walked all the way here once we entered the main part of the village, despite his weaken state." Severus then waved his hand at Harry's flushed face, "He got himself all worked up and told me he was feeling a bit dizzy by the time we were at the front of the shop."

"You didn't have to run here Harry," Draco snickered, "It's not like I would disappear; I still have an hour before I close shop."

"Well… I just want to see the inside of the shop before you closed it." Harry retorted, his lips formed a pout, "Severus was walking so slow he… OW!"

Severus had smacked Harry upside the head.

"You insufferable boy," Severus chastised, "If we walked too fast you might have fainted. Harry, do I need to remind you that you hadn't moved for the past two days?"

"No…" Harry mumbled. '_I hardly moved when I was kept in that cell…'_ Harry kept that thought to himself.

"Draco since we're here, why don't you close shop and we can all go home?" Severus turned to look at Draco and left Harry pouting.

"We're going back now?" Harry protested, "I'm fine! I can walk around the shop and--" Severus looked at him, scowling; Harry stopped rambling and gulped, "Okay… Maybe I'll come back once I'm all better…"

Fifteen minutes later, Draco had cleaned up the front shop while Severus had tidied up the back. Harry was still on the stool, swinging his legs, when both came back at the counter.

"Since we already walked here, I suggest we take the Floo back home," Severus gestured for Harry and Draco to follow him to the back.

"We're Flooing?" Harry asked, his green eyes wide, "But-but I hate Floo!"

"Don't be such a girl Potter," Draco sneered; Harry glared at the blond, "It's a short way back." Draco gave Harry a cheeky smile.

"Come on you two," Severus called; he was standing next to a fireplace. Harry looked around the room.

"You have a fireplace in a lab?"

"Well we can't have it in front," Draco rolled his eyes, "Harry, go first."

Harry let out a sigh and grabbed a handful of grey powder from a small pot hanging near the fireplace. He looked at Severus and frowned.

"What do I say?"

Severus reached for the pot and grabbed his handful before replying.

"Larkspur Lane. Say it clearly, do not mumble! Or you might end up in some other village," Severus warned, "I heard about how you landed in Knockturn Alley back in your second year."

"It was my first time using the Floo!" Harry cried, "I was scared… I mean green flames surrounding you and 'poof' you're gone?" Harry gripped his hand tighter, grains of powder fell to the ground, "I flew out of the fireplace in a heap… in the middle of some scary looking shop!"

"Typical Potter," Draco laughed, "Was that why you looked so dusty when I saw you and the Weasley family in the bookshop?"

"Yeah…" Harry muttered and looked at Draco pleadingly, "Can't you go first instead? So if I land in a heap, you can catch me."

"Fine Harry,"

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed some of the powder. He stepped into the fireplace and threw them down the same time he called out 'Larkspur Lane'. Harry backed away as the green flames swallowed the blond.

"Go ahead," Severus said; he pushed Harry lightly and the brunet stumbled into the fireplace.

"Larkspur Lane!" And then Harry was gone too.

Harry felt himself being sucked into something. Then there was the spinning sensation; he felt as if he was floating in air before he started to plummet down… down…

And then he was flying out from the fireplace at Snape's house.

Draco had been waiting for the Gryffindor. When he saw a puff of smoke, he braced himself in front of the fireplace, and not a moment too soon. Harry then came flying out, arms flailing, and was about to fall face down until Draco caught him. Harry held onto Draco as he stood up straight. He looked up and found the blond smirking at him.

"You are very graceful Harry," Draco told the other man sarcastically, "Well at least you didn't land on your face."

"I have to thank you for that huh?" Harry said; he then realized he was still being held up by Draco and immediately pushed himself away from the blond.

Another puff of smoke appeared and Severus stepped out gracefully from the fireplace. Draco was brushing his sleeves to get rid of the dust that were on Harry's clothes while Harry had sat down on the couch.

"Did he really stumble out of the fireplace?" Severus addressed the question to Draco; the blond gave his shirt one last pat before he looked at Severus.

"He did, but I caught him."

"Ah, so he didn't fall on his face?" Severus chuckled.

Harry was still recovering from the shock of being held by Draco when he heard Severus' voice saying something about him falling.

"Hey! At least I landed on my feet this time!" Harry whined.

The other two men laughed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Here we are," Severus said, opening a door.

Draco, who was standing behind Harry, pushed him through the doorway. Harry stumbled in and then gasped as a large bathroom lay in front of him. On his left was a gigantic bathtub, big enough to fit at least three people. Harry craned his neck and peered inside; he caught a glimpse of water spouts on the side of the tub.

"Is this a hot tub or something?" Harry asked, pointing at the bathtub, "Those spouts are for water massages right?"

"You are correct," Severus answered; he walked to a small cabinet on the wall, in the far back, and took out several vials, "Here we are, the oils to put in your bathwater Harry."

Harry padded over to the older man and looked at the vials Snape was holding. There was one filled with purple, one with pink, and the last one was a light yellow.

"Those are the flower oils?" Harry arched his eyebrow, "I thought I was going to take a bath with the petals."

"You were… but the oils work the same way," Severus set the vials on the bath counter, "Using them would be less messy than using actual flowers."

Draco, who had been standing near the door the whole time, now moved to the side of the huge tub and turned the faucets on. He let the cold and hot water run until the bathtub was filled. Severus then handed the blond the three vials. Draco pulled out the stopper for each one and poured all the contents in the warm water.

"Well, the water's ready now Harry," Draco said after he had mixed in the oils, "You can go in now." Harry shifted his weight on his foot and looked at the other two.

"Right now? With you guys here?" Harry asked meekly.

"Harry… Remember what I told you this afternoon," Severus looked at the green eyed man, "But if you really don't feel comfortable with us in here, we'll leave."

Draco was going to say something but Snape put his hand on the blonde's shoulder; Draco stayed silent.

"Can't… Can I do this myself?" Harry swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, "If I need help, I'll call out to you or Draco."

"Very well," Severus nodded; Harry sent the man a grateful smile, "Draco open the drawer and take out a fresh towel for Harry. Use it to dry yourself later Harry."

Draco took out a fluffy dark green towel and placed it on the ground, near the tub.

"Now Harry, for this session, all I want you to do is get in the tub and soak in the water," Severus instructed; Harry listened with his full attention, "Sit in there for about fifteen minutes, relax your whole body and mind. Then I want you to turn on the water spouts." Severus then pointed at a black button on the edge of the tub, "Let the water massage you for another ten minutes, then you can get out."

"That's all?" Harry asked; Snape nodded.

"We'll leave you to it Harry," Snape grabbed Draco's hand and took the blond with him, "We'll be outside if you need us." He opened the door and went out with Draco in tow.

'_It's not so bad then…'_ Harry shrugged and stripped off his shirt.

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. Harry traced the scar on his chest with his index finger. He will always have that scar. It will be a constant reminder what he had gone through. Sighing, Harry unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them. The next thing to go was his boxers. Once he was stark naked, Harry gingerly stepped into the tub; the fragrance of the flower oils went up his nose. He sat down into the water, his back against the end of the tub. The brunet then closed his eyes, and did what Severus told him to do.

Relaxed and let his mind wander…

* * *

"_It's a new day Potter… Are you ready to answer my question?"_

_Harry stirred; he was lying on the ground, on his back. His chest was throbbing with pain… The man had just slashed him again with the curse._

"_No… Never," Harry hissed, "You won't have it." The rustling of cloth told Harry that the shadow person had kneeled down in front of him._

_Harry was only partially conscious, but nonetheless, felt his windpipe being pressed down by the man's thumb and forefingers. Harry gasped out and his eyes snapped open._

_The man was so close to him… and yet the face was still covered…_

_The fingers tightened around Harry's neck and the green eyed teen began to gurgle from lack of breath. Harry was sure he was turning blue._

"_Forfeit Potter… You can't win," The man spat._

_Harry swallowed, a hard task when there was a hand around his neck._

"_You're the one that won't win," Harry choked out, "If you kill me… You'll lose."_

"_Why you--!" The man snarled_

_The fingers once again tightened some more. Harry now had his mouth opened, gasping for breath. The man never relented. Harry saw stars before his eyes and he couldn't breathe… couldn't—_

* * *

Harry screamed and flailed his arms around in the water. He kept on screaming and kicking; water splashed out from the side and landed in puddles on the bathroom tiles. Harry's scream subsided just as Severus and Draco barged into the bathroom. The Gryffindor was huddled in the middle of the tub, his arms wrapped around his bent legs; his whole body was shaking, and not because the water hand turned cold. The emerald orbs were blank and unfocused.

Severus kneeled down and reached out to Harry; the brunet flinched and moved away from Snape. Draco now was also kneeling, the water puddles were wetting his trousers but he didn't care.

"Harry?" Draco whispered softly, "Harry… It's us. It's okay."

Harry let out a whimper and tucked his chin on his chest; he showed no signs that he had heard the blond.

"Harry… Look at me," Severus ordered; Harry shook his head and did not look up. Severus scowled but did not raise his voice, "Harry, please, we're here to help you, not harm you. We promise no harm will come to you."

Harry slowly looked up at Snape; tears were rolling down his cheeks. Draco reached out again, and this time he succeeded in touching Harry's face.

"Draco… Severus?" Harry's eyes were now more focused, "I- I'm sorry… I must be a burden and all…"

Draco shook his head and offered a small smile, "You're not a burden Harry. Let us help you. Please." Draco moved his thumb to wipe away Harry's tears, "You have to let us help you. Come on, stand up and let's get you dried."

Harry shakily stood up from the tub, forgetting that he was naked. But neither Draco nor Severus cared. Draco wrapped the towel around Harry's lower body and helped the brunet step out. Severus had gotten another towel and was drying Harry's mop of hair when the Gryffindor broke down in tears once more. Alarmed, Severus stopped drying.

"Please… Please I need you both to be here…" Harry sobbed, "I don't want to be alone…"

Draco looked up at Severus, worry evident in his grey eyes. Snape gave the younger man a solemn nod. With that, Draco slowly wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close to his body. Harry buried his head in the crook of Draco's shoulder, his body shook with each intake of shaky breath.

"We'll be here Harry, we'll be here."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Whoa… uh I think I overdid it –looks around- Erm… Anyways! Beside this being one super duper long chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it… Although it was a bit long… x-x Will Harry ever tell Draco and Severus about what had happened to him? Find out! Please Review :D

**Next chapter: Beneath the Lily Pads**


	6. Chapter 6: Beneath the Lily Pads

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Hmm… I'm going to put them up in an auction. **

A/N: Harry's going to tell them what happened to him? How are Draco and Severus going to react:O And who the heckers is the mysterious man?! –runs around in circles-

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

_Italics_ – Bits of Harry's past (when he was captive by the mysterious man)

**This chapter is super duper LATE! Yes I know… -apologizes to everybody, even pets-**

**Chapter 6: Beneath the Lily Pads**

Harry felt warm and cozy. He felt safe, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. It's as if he was floating around with the clouds… he was lying on something soft… A smile slowly formed on Harry's serene face.

"'S nice…" Harry mumbled; he rolled over and was now face down on his bed. It was then he heard a small chuckle.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, it's ten in the morning." Draco said in a sing-song voice.

"No…" Was all Harry said; he searched around for his blanket and pulled it over his head, "Go away."

"You know, if I was your mother I would've been yelling at you by now," Draco smirked, "And maybe started strangling you just to wake you up."

Harry made a noncommittal grunt. Draco sighed and reached down and pulled the blanket off of Harry's prone body. The brunet whined at the sudden coldness.

"Leave me alone… 'M tired," Harry yawned and rolled onto his back; he opened his eyes and looked up at Draco blearily, "Why can't you just…" Harry's eyes widened once he realized Draco was standing over him; he was wide awake now, "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here?" Draco asked, "I've been here for the past five minutes trying to wake you up." Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and sneered, "You, Potter, sleep like a rock."

"I was… tired," Harry mumbled lamely and sat up; he looked down and gasped when he found himself half naked. He looked up at the blond, "Where's my shirt!?" Panicking Harry looked at his legs and let out a sigh of relief; he still had his pants on.

"Don't you uh… remember what happened last night?" Draco frowned, "You sort of… blanked out."

"Er… I remember me screaming," Harry said meekly, his face flushed, "Then you and Severus came in and I—Oh."

Bits of last night's events came back into Harry's mind. Him screaming. Then Draco and Severus ran in the bathroom and started to comfort Harry. The brunet also remembered how he started to cry again when Severus was drying his hair… Draco whispering soothing words all the while holding him like a baby… Harry asking the other two wizards to stay with him and not leaving him alone.

"I'm sorry for being a bother…" Harry blushed.

Draco waved his hand in the air; a wooden chair appeared and Draco sat down on it.

"We told you last night that you're not a bother to us," Draco said firmly; Harry didn't' meet Draco's eyes and nodded. Sighing, Draco moved closer to the bed, "Care to tell me why you were screaming all of a sudden last night?"

Harry licked his chapped lips and fidgeted his fingers, "I was… relaxing in the tub like Severus told me to."

Draco nodded for Harry to go on; the brunet stopped playing with his hands and looked into Draco's grey eyes warily.

"Memories of the past flooded into my mind," Harry said softly, "It was random but my thoughts wandered back to the time I was…"

"When you were what?" Draco prodded, "It's during the time when you got hurt wasn't it?"

Harry paled and Draco was afraid that the other man would faint once again. To Draco's relieve, Harry didn't.

"Yes… Yes it was," Harry said slowly, color coming back to his face, "I relived the moment when I was strangled…" Harry finished and closed his eyes; his breathing slowed.

"What?!" Draco cried out, his grey eyes bugged out, "Strangled? Who was the fucker that strangled you?!"

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times at the blond; Draco was seething, his cheeks flushed.

"It doesn't matter… It was long ago." Harry murmured; he hung his head and let his shaggy brown hair fall into his face.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Draco spat, "Do you know who the person was?"

Harry shook his head slowly, "No. I never saw his face… I don't recognize his voice either," the green eyed man looked up again and Draco saw that his eyes were swimming with tears, "I was kept and tortured for months or possibly a year… I'm not sure. Lost track of time when I was there."

Draco took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth. He was trying to keep his bubbling anger in check; there was no need to frighten Harry.

"You didn't have your wand?" Draco asked. Harry blinked his eyes and sniffed. A single drop of tear made its way down his cheek.

"It's gone. He snapped it." Harry replied in monotone, "That was the first thing he did when he captured me."

The blond growled and clenched his fists tightly on top of his thighs; his trousers were getting wrinkly from his clutches.

"The bastard snapped your wand," Draco said with an eerie calm. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "That explains why we didn't find your wand that night… when we healed your wounds."

Harry nodded mutely. He saw, from the corner of his eye, when Draco curled his fingers into a fist. Harry didn't understand why Draco cared about what happened to him. Hell, even Harry didn't really care; it was in the past and he wanted it to stay that way. What was done, was done.

"Harry…" Draco started; Harry looked at the blond and waited for Draco to continue, "What was the last thing you did before you were captured by the man? Do you remember?"

Harry swallowed. Of course he remembered. How could he not? It was his first time—since school years—celebrating his twentieth birthday.

Alone.

"Yes… I remembered," Harry croaked; Draco scowled and leaned closer to the bed. Harry was speaking softly, it was hard for him to hear.

"So… What were you doing?"

"In Muggle London celebrating my birthday,"

"With Granger and Weasley? With your girlfriend?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head to both questions.

"Hermione went to America to further her studies, Ron went with her. They got together during out seventh year in Hogwarts." Harry explained; Draco nodded and didn't add any comments. "As for the girlfriend thing… I don't fancy girls…"

"You-you mean…?" Draco trailed off. Harry, again, nodded.

"I met a guy not long after we graduated," Harry told the blond, "He was two years older and was a Muggle and lived right next to my flat in London. I bought it once I turned seventeen so that I wouldn't have to live with my relatives. Anyway, his name was Felix… he was a nice, happy, caring guy. I guess I can say that I fell in love with him at first sight. I was worried about letting Felix know my feelings so I didn't tell him. Two months after I moved into my flat, he asked me out, as a date. After that, we started going out and he asked me to be his boyfriend."

"Ah, I see…" Draco murmured; the fact that Harry liked guys still shocked Draco.

"Our relationship was going quite well," Harry continued on; Draco listened. He knew talking would do Harry good. "Until three years later, on my birthday." Harry furrowed his eyebrows; Draco looked into Harry's emerald orbs and found slow anger swirling around.

"What happened Harry?" Draco asked quietly; Harry looked up sharply at the blond, "If you don't mind me asking…" Draco added. Harry sighed and shook his head in the negative.

"We made plans earlier that day… Well I made plans. Felix worked as an accountant in an office building so he told me he would meet me at the restaurant I planned to go after he got off from work. I waited for him for hours… I left the restaurant when he failed to show up. I took a taxi and went to his flat; we didn't live together, there was no need. I went in and found Felix…"

"What was he doing?" Draco asked, his voice laced with concern.

Harry rubbed his temples; he was forcing himself not to cry. But it hurts. Remembering what happened that day hurts. His heart was shattered that night, shattered beyond repair.

"I found him kissing another man… around his age. I've never saw the guy…"

Draco snarled; his hands were on Harry's bed and were now, once again, curled into fists. Harry looked down at Draco's hands and softly patted them. Draco looked at Harry and the brunet gave him a watery smile.

"Did you hex him? Slap him? That bastard deserved to be cursed," Draco spat; Harry's smaller hand wrapped around one of Draco's fists.

"No, I didn't hex him. Didn't have the heart to do it; I did love him for three years," Harry squeezed Draco's hand and let go, "I walked out of his flat quietly, he probably didn't' notice."

"Then what did you do Harry?"

"I-I walked around London aimlessly after that," Harry sighed, "Until I wandered into a bar and drank until I didn't know my own name. I was pissed, heart broken, and felt utterly worthless that night. Worthless because I couldn't even keep a boyfriend." Harry let out a shaky breath.

Draco reached out and held Harry's cold hand between his, "You are not worthless Harry Potter."

Harry looked down at their intertwined fingers but didn't pull away. Draco's hands felt warm around his. It felt nice.

"I walked out of that bar, feeling lightheaded, everything spun around me. The road was tilted and I couldn't walk straight. Somehow… I ended up turning into a dark alleyway."

"You were attacked there weren't you?!" Draco asked, his hand tensed around Harry's.

"I was too drunk to do anything… I couldn't see his face; he was wearing a hood. I know I screamed but the man must've put a Silence Barrier around us. He searched for my wand, found it, and snapped it in half. I was sober enough to see that much. Then I heard him mutter a spell… and I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a dark cellar and was trapped there since."

"Your birthday… It's November now; you've been trapped for four months Harry," Draco murmured; Harry didn't reply, his body was shaking.

Draco looked at the younger man sadly; he knew Harry was trying hard not to cry. He stood up, hands still holding Harry's.

"Can I sit on the bed with you?"

Harry scooted over and Draco sat down next to the brunet. He crossed his legs under him and untangled his fingers from Harry's hand. Draco patted his shoulder and Harry looked at him quizzically. Harry's eyes were red and swollen.

"I'm lending my shoulder for you to cry on Harry," Draco smirked; Harry's eyes widened. "Don't think I do this to everybody, but I know you're holding back your tears. Sometimes you'll feel better when you cry and scream and let all your sorrow and frustration out."

"But-but I--"

"But nothing Harry," Draco interrupted, "It's alright to cry. Crying does not make you weak. Actually it means you are brave to let others see you show your emotions." Draco's expression softened and patted his shoulder again, "Let it out Harry."

Harry let out a sob and laid his head on Draco's broad shoulder, his arm went around Draco's neck. The blond slowly wrapped his arms around the slim waist and rubbed Harry's back soothingly. The brunet cried and wailed; Draco didn't give a damn. Harry needed comfort, and he was here to give it.

"When you asked me and Severus to be here with you and I said we will be, I wasn't lying to you," Draco spoke as Harry continued to sob on his shoulder, "We talked last night and Severus said you can stay here with us as long as you want. As long as you're here Harry, you'll be safe. No harm will ever come to you. We promise."

Harry hiccupped and brought his head up and looked at Draco with puffy eyes.

"You promise?" Harry sniffed, "I don't want to be alone… What if that man comes back for me?"

"We'll kill him if he somehow did track you down," Draco snarled, "I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"I don't want you or Severus to be murderers… You both are the only friends I have here… Now…" Harry said softly.

Draco smiled and held Harry's head in his hands; he used his thumbs and wiped the tear trails away, "You'll make plenty of friends here. The villagers are such nice people; they'll like you."

Harry returned Draco's smile and nodded.

Realizing he was still caressing Harry's face, Draco blushed and dropped his hand. Harry wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Do… do you know why the man wanted you?"

Harry stiffened and looked away, "I do, but I don't want to talk about it. For now."

Draco understood; Harry told him so much already.

"Severus said you are more than welcome to work with him in the flower shop if you want to," Draco said, changing the subject.

Harry relaxed and looked at the blond, "If you both don't mind me there. I really want to learn more about flowers. I saw the greenhouse yesterday… it was beautiful." Harry had a dreamy look on his face.

Draco chuckled and hooked his arm with Harry, "I can teach you if you want, I'm more patient than Severus will ever be." Draco threw his legs over the bed and stood up, dragging Harry with him.

Harry laughed, for the first time since waking up, and got off the bed. "You're right about that. He'll probably yell at me for being slow in taking information into my brain." Harry grinned and rapped his head with his knuckles.

"I might lose my patience with you as well then," Draco smirked; Harry mock pouted. "Come on you, I left breakfast outside and it's all cold now."

"Well, you just have to cook it again for me," Harry said; Draco rolled his eyes and guided Harry out of the bedroom.

"Did you know that there are frogs under the lily pads in the small pond you have in the greenhouse?" Harry babbled as they walked to the kitchen, "I was looking at the flowers and one jumped onto the pads! They were big enough to hide a frog. Severus laughed at me for being afraid of a tiny frog. And then…"

Harry continued on about the frog with hand gestures; he also mentioned more about the lily pads. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes Harry dear, lily pads DO float…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: -wipes forehead- okay, this chapter is over and done with! Harry and Draco got emotional! Next chapter, more interaction between all three characters! Thanks for reading :D

**Next chapter: Fading Barricades**


	7. Chapter 7: Fading Barricades

**Disclaimer: I don't own the three smexy men :( **

A/N: School, homework, exams are bombarding me. I'm buried head to toe with work. But! I still found time to write a new chapter, so here it is :)

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

_Italics_ – Bits of Harry's past (when he was captive by the mysterious man)  
'_blah'_– inner thoughts/turmoil

**I wish my school would implode on itself lol**

**Chapter 7: Fading Barricades**

It had been two days since Harry told Draco about the incident, how he was abducted by the mysterious man. The blond hadn't asked Harry again about why the man captured him; Harry didn't want to answer that anyway. The answer to that question might shock Draco. The brunet needed time; Harry needed to feel more comfortable talking about his capture. He wasn't quite at that level yet.

It was a sunny, slightly breezy--judging from the trees outside--Sunday afternoon. Harry and the couple were in the greenhouse; Harry sat on a white wooden bench while Draco and Severus tended the flowers and herbs nearby. Harry could hear the soft murmurs that came from the two men; Severus was telling Draco that they should pick all the rosemary before the November weather turned snowy and cold.

Harry smiled softly as he listened to them bickering on the side. The warm sunshine caressed his whole body, giving him a sense of calm. He had asked Severus to let him tend the flowers; it was an opportunity for him to learn more about the flora. But Snape sternly told the younger man that the flowers in the greenhouse were all very delicate. With a pat on the back, Severus sent Harry to the bench, with Draco snickering behind his back.

"You know, I think I'm starting to grow roots from sitting on this bench," Harry called out, "My arse is getting numb!" He saw Draco's shoulders shook with laughter and Severus stopped doing whatever he was doing. "I swear I won't step on any herbs of flowers."

Severus turned his head and glared at Harry; Draco had a smirk on his face as he took some herbs from Snape's clenched hand.

"Potter, I told you you're going to sit there and wait until we're done," Severus said, "You will have plenty of chances to learn and watch us work with flowers and herbs."

"Aww… But I promised I won't--"

"Remember what Severus said about whining Harry," Draco said, a huge smile plastered on his face, "He strictly told you not to whine."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine! I'll just sit here and become a tree or something," Harry said moodily, "Then you guys would have a new plant to take care of."

"Potter I assure you if you turned into a tree I might just chop you up into firewood," Severus drawled; Draco let out a bark-like laugh, "Now stop whining and sit still." The ex-Potions Master turned back to his rosemary and continued picking them. Draco sent Harry a playful shrug and went back to work.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and sat on the bench, quietly, just as Severus had asked him to. As he watched on, Harry's expression softened and his lips formed a smile once more. It wasn't so bad, sitting in the greenhouse, enjoying the sunshine on his skin. Harry was getting use to the sun now, after four months of being kept in the dark, dingy cell.

His smile faltered as the quietness surrounded him, wrapped him up and began suffocating him; shapes blurred together as Harry's mind began to wander. The soft whispers from Draco and Severus hummed and swirled around his head. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and blinked, trying to focus.

But it was no use. The world around him suddenly tilted to the side. Flashes of green, red, yellow swam in front of his eyes. Dizziness overcame him and then…

Harry blanked out.

* * *

"_Come on Potter, be an obedient little boy and give me what I want," The man in the shadows said; his forefinger trailed down Harry's jaw. "Give it to me and I'll release you. You want that don't you Potter?"_

_Harry jerked his head away from the finger; he felt the clamminess from the skin. _

"_If I give you the power… You'll just cause havoc across the world," Harry murmured angrily, "I destroyed the Dark Lord three years ago just so that people can live peacefully once more. I don't need another one rising because of the misuse of powers and whatever you have in that demented mind of yours!"_

"_Tsk tsk… such words coming from one without a wand to defend himself," The man tutted, "I've said it before and I'll say it again Potter," The man moved his face close to Harry's, but still, Harry could not see the person's features. _

_It was always cloaked in shadows._

"… _I can kill you and nobody can help you escape."_

_Harry let out a bitter laugh and turned away from the vile breath he was breathing in._

"_I rather die than give you what you seek." Harry turned angry green eyes on the man's hooded head, "I'm not the coward… You are."_

_The man growled and backhanded Harry right across his cheek. The stinging slap resounded around the small room. Harry's head was snapped to the side from the force of the slap. He felt his skin heating up; Harry opened and closed his jaw just to make sure nothing was dislocated._

"_How dare you speak to me like that," The man snarled, "How DARE you call me a coward!"_

_Harry stayed silent; he suddenly felt drained of energy._

"_Let me tell you Potter, I never liked the ideas the Dark Lord had," The man said, his voice dripped with venom, "But that doesn't mean there weren't similarities. Do you know what I want Potter?"_

_Harry gritted his teeth and refused to answer; the man didn't seem to mind._

"_I'll tell you since you're being such an obedient boy, all quiet and sitting there." The man chuckled, "I was there when you destroyed Voldemort… I watched you from afar. I'm not one of his followers nor am I on the Light side. I was in between."_

_Harry's eyes widened a bit but he let the man continue._

"_I was there, on the side, waiting… watching. All the people that had helped you in the war saw what happened right after you killed him. I saw what happened as well."_

"… _Who _are_ you?" Harry grounded out; he was staring at the man now. "Who the fuck are you!?"_

"_I'm not stupid enough to tell you my name Potter," The man backed away just a little, "But anyway, once Voldemort's body was destroyed, his power remained. That ball of light everybody saw that night, it was his power." He stood back completely now and Harry could no longer feel his breath on him, "You, Potter, took in that ball of power. The purest essence of Voldemort's power. You shouldn't even need a wand, but yet, you kept it… Wandless magic should come to you with ease Potter."_

_Harry pursed his lips tightly together. Everything the man was saying was true._

"_I'm certain you know why you obtained the magical core, don't you?"_

"… _Yes." Harry muttered begrudgingly, "Not that I wanted his dark powers. We were connected, me and Voldemort. Once his body was destroyed, his power needed another host. I knew it would happen. My friends feared it but we had no choice. I had to kill him, even if it meant that I would become more powerful, half Light, half Dark." Harry looked straight ahead, "I went away, away from people. I didn't want them to know I was the most powerful wizard. I hated all the attention; I researched, went over old texts to see if there was any way for me to get rid of Voldemort's power…"_

"_But you didn't find it, am I correct?" The man asked; Harry nodded curtly, "Ah, but I can help you there… Get rid of Voldemort's power and leave your own core untouched."_

"_No… No you can't," Harry shook his head, "Our powers were merged! There is no way you can separate them!"_

_The sound of shoes on hard floor came closer to Harry and once again the brunet saw the outline of the man before him. A hand reached out and patted Harry's cheek, the one that was slapped minutes before._

"_It's a win-win situation really," The man sneered, "You get what you want, I get what I want. We both win."_

"_You lie!"_

_The man gave one hard smack to Harry's face and then he pulled away._

_"You better watch your mouth, Potter.__" The man spat, "And never call me a liar." _

_With the fluttering of robes, the man walked out of the room, leaving Harry sitting on the chair, dazed._

* * *

Fingers were gripping his shoulders; they tightened around the bone and Harry instinctively shot out his hand to push the offending fingers away.

'_Get away from me!'_

The hand released his shoulder and Harry heard a faraway voice.

"… 'Ry?"

Harry's eyes fluttered open when he felt the hand was back again, shaking him this time, by the shoulders. He winced and sat up; he had fallen sideways onto the hardwood bench. Harry reached up and rubbed the side of his head.

"Gah… I think I have a bruise," Harry muttered; he looked up and found Draco and Severus looking down, worryingly, at him. "Oh… uhm… Good afternoon?" Harry said meekly.

Draco sat down next to Harry and frowned, "What happened? We were picking our herbs and all of a sudden we heard a loud thump. Severus turned around and saw you lying sideways, unconscious." Draco shot out, "Do you feel lightheaded? Is it the sun? Are you tired? Hungry?" Draco kept on blasting questions out until Severus clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked, his eyebrows were knitted together.

Harry smiled as Draco tried to rip Snape's hand off of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Harry scratched the back of his head absently, "I ah… blanked out."

Draco rolled his eyes and said something, but all that came out were some muffled grunts.

"We know you blanked out Harry," Severus said, rolling his eyes, "But what caused you to blank out?"

Draco nodded in agreement to Snape's question.

"I think it was the quietness or something…" Harry muttered, "The colors started to blend together and start swirling in front of my eyes and then… You saw what happened."

Severus released his hold on Draco's mouth and nodded, "I think we've been outdoors long enough. Let's go in."

"But--!" Draco started; Severus gave his lover a hard look. Draco sighed and stood up, "Fine, time for lunch."

Harry smiled lopsidedly and pushed himself off the bench; his knees wobbled a bit as he stood. Harry wagged his head to clear his senses before he followed behind Draco, who was already telling Severus what to make for lunch.

"Can we have chicken fettuccini? What about some nice spaghetti with cream of mushroom sauce?" Draco asked, his eyes sparkled with anticipation, "I love pasta."

"I'm going to give you an empty plate if you don't stop yapping." Severus muttered and walked ahead; Draco pouted and Harry quickened his pace so that he was walking together with Draco.

"Did you have those flashbacks again?" Draco whispered when he saw Harry walking next to him; his lips barely moved.

Harry made a noncommittal grunt, "Yeah… it just bombarded my head all of a sudden." When Draco threw him a concerned glance, Harry smiled feebly, "They're coming less and less though, so don't worry so much Draco."

"I wasn't the only one. Severus dropped everything and ran over to you when he saw you toppled over," Draco murmured; Harry's green eyes widened. "He kept on calling your name, kneeling beside you. I've… never seen him that way before."

"Oh. Sorry I made you both worry." Harry said apologetically.

Draco flapped his hand at Harry and gave him a small smile before he went after Severus, hooking his arm with the taller man's. Harry stalled behind the two lovers, his eyes never leaving their backs. Severus was chuckling at something Draco said and the blond now had a huge grin on his face. Harry tilted his head to the side; the picture in front of him was pure happiness. Harry laughed silently to himself.

'_Never would I think there would be a day where I'll live with two former Slytherins.' _Harry mused, _'Two Slytherins that I used to… dislike.'_

Hate was too strong of a word. Harry knew, deep down, he never hated Snape and Malfoy. Sure, they were a pain in the arse back in their school years, but it was different now. Extremely different.

"Come on Potter, you walk too slow!" Draco called.

Harry blinked and broke away from his musings. Severus was already through the door to the house and Draco was standing to the side, holding the door open.

"Hurry your arse up Harry!" Draco smirked; Harry scowled at the blond and rushed to the door.

Harry paused next to Draco and gave the blond an innocent smile.

"You know, I was going to ask Severus to make you some of that pasta you adore so much," Harry said cheekily; he barely held in his snort when Draco's mouth slacked, "Since you've been helpful and caring while I was hurt and all."

Draco continued to gape at Harry; the brunet couldn't help but laugh out loud at Draco's expression.

"But now, you called me slow… I don't think I'll ask Severus anymore." Harry sent the blond a sinister grin and walked through the doorway.

Draco snapped his mouth shut and hurried after Harry, the white door slamming behind him.

"No! Wait! I'll be nice to you Harry!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm and made the brunet stop in his tracks. Harry slowly turned his head, the evil grin still on his face. "Severus never makes anything I like for dinner." Draco gave Harry a full blown pout; Harry dropped his grin and just chuckled at Draco's antics.

"Fine…" Harry mocked annoyance, "Only because I wanted some pasta as well."

"Ah, so you're a pasta lover, too?" Draco asked; he dragged Harry to the kitchen.

"I'm okay with them… Been eating too much soup lately," Harry shrugged, "Soup doesn't really give me a full stomach."

"Well, I'll sit here while you go and tell Severus what to make." Draco ordered; he flopped down into a chair by the dining table, "Remember to tell him I want extra sauce on my plate!" Draco added, waving his hand at Harry.

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned away from the blond and made his way to the kitchen; he was already thinking up ways to persuade Snape to make their desired lunches.

* * *

It was well after dinnertime and Harry had finished another delicious meal whipped up by Severus. Tonight they had lasagna, topped with melted Mozzarella cheese and some freshly shredded basil. Harry had never tasted something so enticingly good; flavors exploded on his taste buds when he took his first bite. After finishing their dinner, Snape shooed both Draco and Harry out of the dining room and the blond dragged Harry to the living room.

"You know how you said you wanted to learn more about flowers?" Draco asked; Harry nodded and sat down on the couch, his green eyes watching Draco.

Draco walked over to one of the bookshelves and plucked a black tome from it. He cradled it in his hands, smiling softly as he traced one finger down the spine of the book. The former Slytherin walked back to where Harry sat and stuck the book under Harry's nose.

"Here, you should read this. This book has all the names of flowers, herbs, and trees. It also has pictures so you would know how each looks like. It gives you the Latin names, the properties of each plant if they're used as potions ingredients, and under what conditions they can grow in."

Harry took the book from Draco's hand, "Wow… This is a huge book!" Harry turned the book side to side, weighing it in his hands.

"Just read the book Potter. I guarantee you can learn something from it. So when Severus asks you a question in the future, you can answer him and not just open and close your mouth like a fish." Draco winked and patted Harry's shoulder before walking away. He paused after a few steps and turned his head to face Harry, "Severus… He really cares about you, you know?" Draco's lips curved into a half smile, "I'm going to take my nice, hot shower now." Draco waved at Harry one last time before he left Harry by himself with the heavy book on his lap.

Harry gazed at Draco's retreating back. He frowned as his mind played over what Draco told him. The blond sounded almost… sad when he told Harry that Severus cared. Shaking his head and thinking what an absurd thought he had in his head, Harry stood up—book clasped between his arm and hips—and slowly trekked to his room.

'_Draco's not… jealous is he? Nah of course not…'_

* * *

With a bowl of popcorn by his side, Harry was on his bed, head propped up by his left hand. He thumbed through the pages of the book Draco recommended. Pictures and information of the Vanda Orchids—big, violet flowers with white spots on its petals—went on for about three pages. Harry read through everything the book had to offer. Occasionally, Harry reached over to his bowl of popcorn and popped some kernels into his mouth. The warm, buttery goodness crunched between his teeth.

It had taken several attempts in order for Harry to conjure up a bowl of popcorn. His first try was a major flop. All he did was making a huge mess on his bed; the mattress was covered with kernels. After he made sure that neither Severus nor Draco was near his room, Harry waved his hand over the mess and in a flash, it was gone. Harry had waited for the wave of fatigue to wash over him because of not using magic for such a long period of time, but the tiredness never came. The brunet was half surprised, half glad and with a shrug he tried again to get him some popcorn.

After five tries and a lot of kernels later, Harry finally managed to conjure a bowl filled with warm popcorn. Now, twenty minutes had gone by and having only gone ten pages of the book, his bowl was already half empty.

"Vanda Orchids… Grown in cool, misty areas, preferably where there isn't much sun," Harry read from the page, "It gives off a scent that is closely related to the Spider Orchid. Hmm… I wonder if Severus has any of these in his shop."

"To answer your question Potter, yes I do." A deep voice drawled; Harry snapped his head up and found Severus leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh! Uh… you do?"

"Yes Harry, I do. Now can you kindly tell me why you have a bowl of popcorn on the bed?" Severus pushed away from the door and walked closer to Harry, his dark eyes never leaving the bowl and the crumbs on the mattress.

"Oh. Uh… I magically conjured it?" Harry suggested; he gulped when Severus glared at him.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Harry?" Severus asked calmly, his eyes slightly twitching.

Harry's jade colored eyes never left the calculating gaze that came from Severus' onyx ones. Harry grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. The brunet pushed himself to sit on the mattress, the book stayed open on the sheets. Severus continued to watch him, never moving an inch. Just as Harry was about to grab another handful of popcorn—he really wanted to finish it—Severus snapped his fingers and the bowl was gone.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" Harry exclaimed; Severus arched one eyebrow at Harry and the Gryffindor immediately silenced from the pressure of Snape's glare.

"Well?" Severus asked; Harry sighed and scooted over on his bed so that there was space for Severus to sit.

"You probably noticed that I didn't have my wand with me," Harry started; Severus nodded and waited for Harry to go on. "The truth is… I-I'll just tell you from the beginning."

Harry told Severus everything he told Draco two days ago. From what he was doing before he was captured and what happened during the four months he was there. After Harry was done reciting everything, Severus at there, stunned. In a matter of seconds, the ex Potions Master's expression hardened.

"You never found out who the man was?" Severus asked tensely; Harry shook his head slowly and looked down at his folded legs.

"No… He was always wearing this cloak with a hood and it covered a good half of his face." Harry muttered, "I think he disguised his voice as well…"

"Do you know if he cast any Tracking spells on you Harry?"

"Not that I know of… unless he did it when I was unconscious."

"I see…" Severus murmured, "And what about today? I know you didn't just faint from the sunlight."

"Ah. You see… I-I uhm… I saw flashbacks. Again." Harry stumbled over his words, "Do you remember what happened three years ago? When I defeated Voldemort?"

Severus shuddered as Harry spoke the Dark Lord's name but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes Potter, I remember. How can I not? It was the day people rejoiced because you rid the Wizarding World of a great evil. I also resigned from Hogwarts after the war."

"Well… Yeah, you know how there was this darkish purple orb floating around and then it rammed into my body? I think I was knocked unconscious after that. Do you remember?"

Severus' eyes widened then he narrowed them, "Yes. I was nearby… I sensed this surge of energy from it. As I recall, you were then sent to St. Mungo's and woke up a week later. You seemed no different… What was that orb?"

Harry shifted on the bed and folded his hands on his lap, "It was the core of Voldemort's power. The purest form of it."

"… And you absorbed it." Severus stated.

Harry nodded, his shaggy hair falling into his face, "I tried getting rid of it. I researched, read ancient tomes, but nothing helped. I couldn't get rid of Voldemort's power. It's been merged with my own magical core."

"Are you positive there aren't any ways?" Severus frowned. Again, Harry shook his head.

"The only way is… to get rid of my own magical core. Permanently." Harry said, "To become a Squib; that's my only choice if I want to rid Voldemort's power."

"This is why you can do wandless magic," Severus said softly.

The brunet nodded once and let out a huge sigh, "The man that captured me wanted the power. He told me he found a way to just take out the Dark Lord's core… I didn't believe him."

"He probably didn't have a way; if you had trusted him, you might've become a Squib."

Suddenly, Harry's body was wracked with sobs. He buried his face in his hands and cried. Severus was taken aback and didn't know what to do. Seeing the young man crying… Severus wanted nothing but to hold Harry and just let him cry on his shoulders.

But, that wouldn't be the most rational idea. Severus had no idea how Harry would react if he _did_ hold him. For all he knew, Harry could freak out and tried to push him off the bed. Snape didn't want any imprudent actions.

"I-I don't know how long I can keep my magic in check!" Harry sobbed, "Everyday, I can feel His power growing and I'm starting to lose control of it; I can _feel_ it. I'm… I'm scared that I might not be able to suppress it any longer! What if I become Dark?!" Harry mumbled into his hands, "I might unleash a surge of magic and hurt people around me… I don't want to hurt you or Draco!"

Severus furrowed his eyebrows and did not offer any words to the crying young man. But he did twist his upper body around so that he was facing Harry.

"I… can't take this anymore…" Harry whispered, his voice laced with pain, "I can't…"

The next thing Severus knew, he had an armful of a crying Harry. The brunet buried his face in Snape's shoulder and cried, loudly. His tears spilled from his eyes and onto Severus' black shirt, making wet splotches. Snape didn't mind; he slowly wrapped his long arms around the shaking form and patted Harry's back.

"It's alright Pot—Harry," Severus murmured, "Me and Draco will help you, protect you. We'll find ways… I swear." Severus moved his hand up and smoothed Harry's messy hair.

From the doorway, Draco stood hidden in the shadows. He heard everything Harry said to Severus. And now, watching them embraced each other like that made Draco's heart clench. It wasn't jealousy, it wasn't anger. It was the want to go in there and grab Harry to comfort him, to soothe all the pain away.

As Severus had said, Draco swore he will protect Harry.

No matter the cost.

* * *

A/N: Wah! I guess… another long chapter from me :D It's to make up for the lateness of this chapter x-x hope you enjoyed reading it!! Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8: Green in Thy Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the three smexy men :( Or any of the HP characters used in this story. **

A/N: I think I failed my Biology exam .-. Welpx, here's the new chapter :D

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

_Italics_ – Bits of Harry's past (when he was captive by the mysterious man)  
'_blah'_– inner thoughts/turmoil 

**St. Patrick's day is near, so imma use some green in this chapter :P But by the time you read this, it's probably way past St Patrick's.**

Enough with the sad things, I want some laughs haha

**Chapter 8: Green In Thy Eyes**

"Good morning guys!" Harry chirped as he walked into the kitchen where Draco and Severus were. 

Draco stopped eating his pancakes—his fork was halfway to his mouth—when he looked up. His mouth hung open as his eyes took in Harry's attire; the fork held between his fingers clattered onto his syrupy plate. Draco's grey eyes widened and he reached for his cup of coffee and took a huge gulp. 

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled; he put his cup down and dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "What the hell is wrong with you Harry!" Draco clapped his hand over his eyes and pointed a shaky finger at the man, "What in the bloody blazes are you wearing! And what happened to your hair!"

Harry looked down at his leaf green tee shirt, with colorful spirals across the front. Then his eyes continued to travel down to his somewhat baggy dark blue denims, and to his shoes that were laced with bright green shoelaces. Harry then reached up and patted down his hair. The tips of his messy spikes were highlighted with a green that was close to lime green. 

"What? I've been doing this to my hair ever since I left Hogwarts. It was normal looking when I appeared at your house because I was trapped for months. No chance for me to color it. I think the green brings out the color of my eyes, don't you think?" Harry grinned at Draco, whose eyebrows had disappeared behind the blond fringe, "As for my clothes, I wanted something… colorful." 

"This is not the seventies Harry…" Draco groaned, "People might think you'd time-traveled from the past!"

Harry ignored the blonde's groaning and turned to Severus who was still reading the morning newspaper as if nothing happened. 

"What do you think of my clothes Severus?"

Snape had been so engrossed in his reading that he only vaguely heard Draco's exclamations. Not that he was totally in another world; he caught the words 'hell', 'Harry', 'wearing', and 'hair'. Just based on those four words alone, Severus deduced that the green eyed man had done something out of the ordinary. 

'_Do I even want to look?'_ Severus asked himself; he sighed heavily and slowly lowered the newspaper until only his eyes were visible from behind the paper.

Severus' first thought was that he was staring at a goddamn tree with some weird flowers on it, but then he realized there weren't any leaves. Then his dark eyes moved higher and saw Harry's grinning face, the bright green eyes that were shining with mirth, and the messy mop of hair that had somehow turned into a tuft of grass in twenty-four hours. Severus clutched the newspaper until it crunched in his hands. He forced his mouth shut to prevent himself from screaming. 

'_WHAT THE HELL!'_

Harry's smile turned into a pout when Severus stayed quiet, although he did notice that Severus turned a bit red in the face. He looked down and tugged at his shirt. Harry then spun around in a full circle. Draco almost spat out his mouthful of coffee and Severus closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. Draco's face turned into what can only be described as a very painful expression, like he was a woman giving birth. 

On the back of Harry's green shirt, was a huge happy face that winked at them every few seconds. 

"Holy… Harry I was fine with the spirals, but you just had to add that face to the back of your shirt!" Draco wailed. Severus laid the newspaper on the dining table and buried his face into his hands. "You need a new wardrobe Potter!" Draco said with a scowl.

"What? I like this shirt! The clothes you gave me didn't fit since you're so lean; I tried them on but they were all so tight on me… I had to make myself some new clothes!" Harry complained, "And what's wrong with the happy face? It's just a decoration!"

"Harry…" Severus said as calmly as he could; he so wanted to throttle Harry right now. "You will desist wearing that atrocious thing you call a shirt. It's so damn green and bright it's hurting my eyes!"

"No. They're my clothes and I like them the way they are," Harry smiled sweetly at Severus—who sneered—and walked closer to the dining table and sat down, "Don't you guys think I look good in green?"

Draco sighed and shook his head; his blond hair swayed side to side, "Green is alright. Dark green is fine, light green is nice if you know how to use it. But Harry, I think you went overboard."

"I always see you both wearing blacks and blues… and I thought I should add some colors," Harry frowned, "Can't I just keep my highlights? I promise in the future I'll wear some darker shades of colors." 

Severus let out a tired groan, propped his head on his right hand, and flapped his other hand at Harry.

"Whatever Potter. But please, don't wear anything too bright anymore."

"I happen to like my green shoelaces," Harry said, shaking his feet under the table, "And don't worry, next month I'll change my hair color to red. I change every month."

"That's good to know Harry," Draco smirked and drained his coffee. He licked his lips and pushed away from the table, taking his plate and cup with him. Draco went to the sink and started washing. "Severus and I are going to leave and open shop. Make some breakfast and if you want, you can drop by later."

"If you do plan on coming, make sure you get rid of the winking face," Severus drawled; he folded the wrinkled newspaper and left it on the table. He stood up and straightened his black robes, his eyes still on Harry. "You might give some innocent bystander a heart attack."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Draco snickered and walked up to Snape. He wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and tilted his head to give the older man a kiss. Harry blushed and looked away as Severus returned the gesture. It had been a month and Harry still felt embarrassed when Draco and Severus showed their affections publicly. Harry avoided the locked lips, the heat on his cheeks very persistent.

"Well Harry, we'll be going now," Severus told the younger man; Harry turned his attention back to the couple and nodded.

"Yeah… Alright. I'll be there as soon as I get some food in my stomach." Harry smiled thinly.

"Don't eat all the food Harry," Draco said, his grey eyes filled with mischief, "We would like to have some left in our pantry."

"HEY!" Harry cried, "I don't eat that much… Well… only once in awhile." Harry face then flushed. 

"Mmhmm… Well, we'll see you later!" Draco winked at Harry and hooked his arm with Severus.

Harry watched silently as they walked out the front door. With a sigh, Harry pushed back his chair and went to the fridge, digging through the leftovers from yesterday. All he found were a dish of pasta from last night, some leftover salad, and a chunk of roast beef. Harry made a face and took out a carton of milk. No way was he going to eat those leftovers. As Harry poured himself a nice cup of cold milk, he remembered the pantry. With a cup in hand, the brunet walked over to the shelf and opened the pantry door. 

There wasn't much to begin with for all Harry saw was a few bags of… something that looked suspiciously like potion ingredients, cans of soup, and a piece of paper. Taking a sip of milk, Harry picked up the scrap and read its contents.

_I'm guessing you tried the fridge already huh? Sorry Harry, we ran out of bread and muffins so you will have to come down to the village and buy something from the bakery. I know what you're thinking; you don't know where the bakery is right? Come to the shop first and I'll tell you. I say you should leave right now because I know you're hungry. _

_-- Draco_

Harry rolled his eyes and folded the piece of parchment and slipped it in his pocket. He tipped his head back and drank the last drops of milk. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Harry went to the front door and left… all the while forgetting to take off the winking face on the back of his shirt.

* * *

The bell jingled as the door to the flower shop opened and in came a very hassled looking Harry Potter. Draco looked up from where he was—behind the counter—and smirked. Harry's face was beet red, his already messy hair was even messier, and the green shirt was twisted. Draco's eyes traveled lower and found that the bright green shoelaces were untied. The blond closed the notebook he was writing on and walked around the counter and stood in front of Harry, who was bent forward with his hands on his knees. 

"Were you chased by wolves? Or are you really _that_ hungry?" Draco asked as Harry continued to gasp for breath.

Harry tilted his head up; his forehead was covered in sweat. He shook his head and sucked in a huge amount of air. 

"N-No…" Harry puffed, "I was walking and walked by the small houses…" Harry stood up and tugged at the collar of his shirt, "There was this nice looking old lady hanging her laundry in her front yard and she saw me." 

"Let me guess… she saw your shirt," Draco drawled; Harry nodded and wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Yeah… yes she did. At first she just stopped putting her clothes up and clapped her hand on her bosom," Harry huffed and blew a strand of his green tipped hair from his eyes, "I thought she was going to faint so I rushed up to her. The lady continued to stare at me and I asked her if she was alright." 

Harry was breathing normally now and had his hands on his hips. Draco was trying his hardest not to laugh at Harry's adventure. 

"Then what happened?" Draco asked, "Did the old lady fall into your arms once you got closer to her?" The corners of his lips curved up when Harry puffed out his cheeks.

"No! She blinked a couple of times then she started smiling. I was so glad she was fine so I told her good bye and turned. She grabbed my arm and invited me in her house for tea." Harry smiled softly, "Then I remembered her; I saw her the first time I came to the shop… that one time with Severus. I waved to her that time." 

Draco let out a snort, "She invited you for tea."

"Yeah… but I told her no and said I had somewhere to go. She made me promise to go to her house some time in the future."

"That's it? That made you run all the way here like you were chased by wolves?" Draco arched his eyebrow. 

"Er… no…" Harry mumbled, "She-she complimented on my shirt and…" Harry scratched the side of his face absently, "And she said I was the 'cutest looking thing ever' in a tone of voice as if she was speaking to a small, little child. Then she pinched my cheeks! I freaked out and bolted…" 

Draco burst out laughing. Tears of mirth swam in his grey eyes; he wiped them away before they spilled over. Harry glared at the blond, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. Draco clutched his midsection with his left hand and tried to stop laughing. Harry shoved Draco lightly and the blond finally calmed himself down. Draco coughed a few times before he could talk.

"She called you—" A snort. "—cute!" A choked laughter. 

Harry sighed and shrugged, "Hey, you have to admit, I am cute, with my green shirt and hair." Harry winked exaggeratedly and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say Harry," Draco patted Harry's shoulder, "You can keep on dreaming. We all know you are far from cute." 

Harry 'humphed' and mock glared at the slightly taller man in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me where the bakery is now that you are done insulting me?" Harry pouted, "I'm hungry and I ran here."

"Ah you found the note," Draco turned away and walked back to the counter where he grabbed his keys. "Severus is in the back greenhouse and I'm going to deliver some oils to Mr. Altin. You can come with me; the bakery is on the way to Mr. Altin's house." 

Harry nodded and followed the blond out of the shop. They walked the cobbled road. It was a nice, sunny day and children were playing outside their houses. Harry smiled when the kids pointed at him and then tugged at their own shirts; he heard them giggled loudly as he went by. After passing a few shops, Draco tugged at Harry's arm and gestured to a small, dainty bakery. Harry took a deep whiff and smelt the scent of freshly baked breads, pies, and pastries. Harry clapped his hands together and almost ran into the store. Draco chuckled softly and walked behind the brunet. 

"Oh my… everything looks delicious!" Harry exclaimed; he wandered to the side and peered at the plump, warm chicken pot pies. "I want some of those…" His green eyes darted around and saw some nice creamy pastries. "Ah! Are those filled with blueberries! I love blueberry pastry."

"Potter… pick one and buy it. I have to meet with Mr. Altin in fifteen minutes." Draco reminded Harry, "Or you can buy the pie _and_ the blueberry pastry." 

"Yeah, I think I'll do just that!" Harry said happily and whizzed by Draco to get to the counter. 

Harry waited until a woman came out from the back and stood behind the counter. She smiled at Harry; her eyes flicked to his hair and she chuckled. Draco strode over to Harry and smiled at the woman. 

"Hello Mrs. Goldstein," Draco greeted warmly, "How are you?"

The owner of the bakery smiled at the blond, "Oh Mr. Malfoy, I'm doing quite well!" She glanced at Harry, "And who is this young man? I must say, I've never seen hair quite like his, although it does match his green eyes."

Harry blushed and nodded in greeting at Mrs. Goldstein, "I'm Harry, and I'm er… Mr. Malfoy's friend. I'm here visiting and I'm staying at his house." 

"Well, nice to meet you Harry," Mrs. Goldstein said; she took a pair of tongs and a small, white paper bag from under the counter. "Would you like something?" 

"Oh yes, uhm… Can I have one of those chicken pot pies and one blueberry pastry please?" Harry said nicely.

Mrs. Goldstein nodded and took the pie and pastry Harry wanted. She then placed both into the paper bag.

"Anything else?" she asked with a smile. Harry shook his head. "That would be three pounds and twenty-five pence." 

Harry's mouth dropped; he didn't have any Muggle money with him at the moment. He heard Draco sigh and was extremely glad when the blond paid for his food. Harry turned and gave Draco a appreciative smile. 

"Yes Harry, you owe me." Draco murmured but had a smile on his sharp face. 

Mrs. Goldstein handed Draco his change and gave Harry the bag. The brunet waved at the nice woman as he and Draco left the shop. 

"I thought there were magical folks living here," Harry said; he opened the bag and took out the blueberry pastry. "I would've thought they would use our money." Harry took a bite of the warm blueberry goodness.

"There are witches and wizards, but it's easier for us to get Muggle money than for the Muggles to get our money." Draco explained, "And I was kidding about you owing me Harry." Draco glanced to the side and gave Harry a half smile. 

"No, no! I'll pay you back once I exchange for some Muggle money." Harry insisted, "You and Severus helped me so much… I can't help but feel that I'm a burden to you both…" Harry looked down and took another bite. 

Draco sighed and clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder, making the brunet stop in his tracks. Draco spun Harry around until he was facing him. Harry looked at Draco with round eyes and the blond noticed there were crumbs around Harry's lips. He chuckled lightly and used his index finger to brush them away. Harry blushed and quickly wiped his mouth with his hand. Draco took his hand away and left it on his side.

"Harry… you're not a burden. At all." Draco said firmly, "You have to stop thinking that. We like your company. We really do." Draco tilted his head to the side, "You can stay with us as long as you want, unless you don't want to. Don't think that we're forcing you to Harry." 

Harry shook his head violently; he wiped his hand on his jeans and clutched the paper bag tightly in his right hand, almost squishing the chicken pie. 

"No! I never thought you guys were forcing me to stay!" Harry cried, "And-and I like staying with you and Severus…" Harry whispered and looked away at the astonished Draco. "I was alone back then… and now I have you guys. It's just… I feel bad for leeching off you, eating your foods, occupying space in your house and stuff…"

Draco laughed and Harry looked back at him sheepishly.

"Oh Harry… if it makes you feel any better, you can help buy groceries once you exchange your money, since you eat the most out of us three. How does that sound?" Draco grinned widely, showing his perfectly straight teeth. "You will be the one to stock up on food from now on." 

Harry's face blossomed into a full blown smile and nodded. Draco chuckled and draped his arm across Harry's shoulder, pushing the other man to walk.

"Now that's settled, let's go meet some of your fellow villagers…"

* * *

Draco took out the key to Mr. Altin's door and jammed it in the lock. Harry was shifting on his feet as Draco got the door to open. He had told the blond that he could wait outside while Draco delivered the oils to the elderly man. But Draco had insisted him to go inside and meet the man, seeing how Harry would be staying in the village for some time. As they stepped through the front door, Harry steadily walked down the hallway and turned into the living room, where Draco said Mr. Altin would be. He found the old man sitting on the couch, dozing. Harry looked to the side and Draco nodded curtly before breezing by the brunet; he sat down on the couch and shook Mr. Altin lightly. The man stirred and opened his brown eyes to look at Draco.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy you're here… Sorry I dozed off… it's so easy for me to fall asleep these days." Mr. Altin chuckled and sat straighter in the couch. His eyes moved away from the blond and landed on Harry, who was fidgeting with his green shirt. "Ah, is he your friend Mr. Malfoy?" His chocolate brown eyes twinkled merrily.

Draco nodded and gestured to the green eyed man, "This is Harry Potter, I've known him since… school. He's staying with Mr. Snape and I." 

"Well, sit down Harry, there's no need to stand around in my living room." Mr. Altin said; Harry smiled and sat down in a black recliner. 

"Harry can you entertain Mr. Altin for a few minutes?" Draco asked, "I'm going to prepare the bath." Harry nodded at Draco's request and the blond turned back to Mr. Altin. "This is your last treatment; how do your knees feel?" 

"Oh, they're much better now," the elderly man said, "I haven't felt any twinges of pain for the past two weeks." 

"That's good. Well, I'll go prepare and you can go in when I call you." Draco pushed himself off the couch and walked to the back of the house, leaving Harry with the elderly man. 

Harry looked up and smiled shyly; Mr. Altin patted on the seat next to him and Harry walked over and sat down. 

"How long have you stayed here? In this small village?" Mr. Altin questioned.

"A month, give or take a few days," Harry replied, "Guess you can say I sort of just 'dropped' by." 

"Mmm…" Mr. Altin hummed, "Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy are such wonderful people. They appeared at our village three years ago and Mr. Snape started that flower shop of his." He sat back and leaned against the couch, "All of us elderly folks see Mr. Snape as some kind of a miracle doctor. His flower oils work wonders for us old people. Before he set up his shop, we had to walk long miles to get to a doctor and walking long distances didn't work well with my knees." Mr. Altin smiled and soft wrinkles appeared at the corner of his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy said he known you since school, I'm guessing you're a wizard as well am I correct?" 

"Oh… yeah… Draco and I went to the same school for seven years. Seve—Mr. Snape was my Potions professor… Uh, potion making is just like chemistry I guess…" Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head while Mr. Altin let out a bark of laughter.

"Don't worry Harry! I know about Potions and magic. I have some friends that are witches and wizards." Mr. Altin said reassuringly, "So don't worry about scaring me when you talk about the magical world."

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that…" Harry started, "Well, I'm glad I didn't scare you."

Draco came from the back and strode over to Harry and the elderly man. He patted Mr. Altin's shoulder and smiled down at him. 

"The bath is ready. After I get you in, Harry and I will take our leave." Draco told Mr. Altin, "I'll tell Mr. Snape that his oils had helped you."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Altin stood up and turned to look at Harry, "It was a pleasure in meeting you Harry. And I must say, when I first saw your green hair… I thought it matched quite nicely for your eyes."

Harry chuckled and grinned, "Thank you Mr. Altin," Harry then smiled smugly at Draco, who rolled his eyes. "At least there are people who liked my attire, not like _some_ people." Harry waggled his eyebrows.

Mr. Altin laughed, "Kids these days… Well, I can get to the bathroom myself. Have a good day you two."

Both Harry and Draco saw themselves out of the house; Draco was locking the door when Harry began eating his now cold chicken pie. They walked down the front lawn of Mr. Altin's house and started for the main part of the village. 

"I heard you shay that this was Mr. Altin's lasht treatment," Harry said through his mouthful of pie; he swallowed and cleared his throat, "How long has he been on it?"

"Almost two months," Draco replied; he turned to face the green eyed man and smiled, hooked his arms with Harry's and stopped walking. 

Harry was in mid-bite and he stared into Draco's steel grey eyes; he still felt a small impulse to pull away from Draco's touch, but after living with him for a month, the feeling slowly dissipated. As Harry continued to stare, his half eaten pie in his hands, Draco smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled. 

"What… what is it Draco?" Harry asked; he saw something close to a mischievous glint in Malfoy's eyes.

"Hold on to your pie Harry, you're going to Side-Along with me!" Draco's smile became wider and before Harry could even protest, the blond apparated them away. 

* * *

Harry let out his breath he didn't realize he was holding. His hand was still clutching the side of Draco's sweater while his other hand had managed to completely squash the leftover of his pie. It wasn't until he heard Draco snickering did Harry look down at his hand. His fingers had pierced right through the soft crusts, bits of chicken had fell out and landed on the floor of the flower shop. Harry looked at his pie forlornly and frowned.

"I wasn't… even finished with that…" Harry whined; he turned to the blond, who was still laughing, and glared. "Why did you apparate! I was going to finish eating and now it's ruined! RUINED!"

"It would take too long to walk back, and I didn't feel like walking." Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Besides, the pie was probably all cold." Draco turned his nose in the air and sniffed.

"I don't care if it's cold! I was hungry!" Harry cried, his face turning a light pink. 

Just then, the door to the backroom opened and in stepped Severus, holding a white washrag in his hands. 

"Potter, clean up your mess… that yellow lump in your hand is dirtying my floor." Severus drawled and pointed at a trashcan next to the counter. 

Grumbling, Harry threw the rest of his pie back into the paper bag. He crumpled it and tossed it into the bin. Draco walked over to Snape and again, in front of Harry, kissed the older man right on the lips. This time, Harry didn't look away. He stared straight at the kissing couple; his jade green eyes narrowing as they continued their passionate kiss. A surge of jealousy, although small, engulfed Harry. There they were, in front of him, showing their love for each other while Harry was all… alone. Nobody loved him… loved him as a friend maybe, but certainly not as a lover. Not anymore anyway. When Harry saw Felix with another man, Harry told himself that his heart wouldn't be able to bear another heartbreak. Loving someone was hard. Now, looking at Draco and Severus, Harry felt envious; his breathing came in heavy pants and the brunet failed to notice the things around him were rattling.

Severus was the first to hear the clinking noises of bottles and jars on his shelves. He broke his kiss with Draco and glanced around his shop and was horrified to find things moving around in their spots. Draco looked up at Severus questioningly before turning his head to see what was happening. His grey eyes widened when one of the jars containing dried flower petals of the Black Tulip fell and shattered on the ground. His gaze lingered on the shattered glass for a second before moving his eyes on Harry; the man was staring blankly, his green eyes glazed over. If what was happening did not seem serious, Draco would've laughed at how Harry's green tipped hair was billowing around his head like small tentacles. 

Severus untangled himself from Draco's arms and walked briskly to Harry. He placed one careful hand on the man's shoulder and was shock when he felt a sudden jolt of magical energy flowing through him. 

'_Harry's losing control… just like he feared.'_ Severus thought grimly as he shook the young man. 

"Harry, snap out of it!" Severus yelled, "Take a deep breath and stop this! You have to be calm!" 

When Snape saw that Harry was not listening to him, he placed a cool hand over Harry's unblinking eyes and murmured a spell. Almost immediately, Harry slumped forward, his head landing on the smooth countertop. Draco rushed over to his lover and Harry and stood beside the taller wizard.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked frantically, "It was… he lost control didn't he?" Draco winced when Severus turned his head; Draco almost heard the man's neck snap.

"How did you know?" 

"I… heard you guys talking one night; when he was telling you how the Dark Lord's power had merged with his…" Draco murmured.

"I see… Very well," Snape muttered, "Draco, close the shop… Harry here needs to rest. I have questions for him when he wakes." 

Draco nodded and watched silently as Severus Apparated the unconscious Harry out of the shop.

* * *

_Green._

_Green tear drop._

_In the few seconds before Harry lost his consciousness, he saw a shimmer of pale green around his captor's neck. _

_A green teardrop shaped pendant._

_Then, Harry knew no more._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Green and more green! In honor of St. Patrick's day of course! (even though I didn't quite post this on the day) ;( Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading! Thanks :D


	9. Chapter 9: Remembering

**Disclaimer: They're all mine! Mine I say! –gets dragged away-**

A/N: Hiya folks! Sorry for taking so long to update this story ;x I have another new one up my sleeves so yea… :P well anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

_Italics_ – Bits of Harry's past; Harry's unconscious mind  
'_blah' _– inner thoughts/turmoil

**Some of you were concerned with Harry's choice of clothing (I would be too if I was living with Harry). Don't worry, it's not permanent. Harry will be wearing normal clothes from now on… but I'm going to keep his highlights lol. I can kind of see Harry with that kind of hair… o-o the green was just a one time thing :x**

There is going to be a part where I will have "-flash-". That means it is a scene change in Harry's unconscious mind. I don't mean it as if… something's flashing, like a camera xD Just to make it clear for you :P

**Chapter 9: Remembering**

Draco sighed wearily as he Apparated into the living room. He curled one finger into the knot of his scarf and loosened it. It was nearing the end of November which meant that winter had just arrived. Draco shook his head when he remembered what Harry was wearing earlier this morning.

"Stupid Gryffindor… He'll catch a cold before he knows it." Draco muttered as he made his way to Harry's bedroom.

As he stood by the doorway, Draco watched as his lover carefully used a wet washcloth and bathed Harry's forehead. The man in question was on the bed, lying perfectly still. Harry was still out cold. Draco heard Severus sigh softly and with one last wipe, the ex Potions Master placed the washcloth on the night stand next to Harry's bed. Draco stepped inside and padded across the room, standing next to Severus in silence.

"He's alright, a bit drained, but he's fine," Severus murmured without looking at the blond standing beside him. "Harry was afraid of this."

"Can we do anything?" Draco asked; Severus shook his head and looked up into Draco's grey eyes.

"Unless we can find a way to get rid of the Dark Lord's magical core without damaging Harry's, then no, we can't." Severus turned away and placed a hand on top of Harry's lax one. "Even if we did find a way, it'll be risky and extremely so."

"So I've heard…" Draco said, his eyes scanning Harry's body. "He's been though so much already Severus. I…"

"I know you want to help him Draco," Severus said softly, "But this is no laughing matter. For now, there's nothing we can do."

Draco scowled but nodded nonetheless. He sat down on the edge of the bed by Harry's feet.

"Do you know what caused the sudden outburst?" Draco queried; Snape shook his head in the negative.

"It was sudden… the things around the shop just started shaking." Severus paused and leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. He tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign of frustration. "Harry told me, and you might've heard it, that he could feel Vol-Voldemort's power taking over. Slowly, but surely, he said." Severus dropped his hands to the side and continued to stare up at the ceiling. "It could be the tiniest thing that could've caused Harry to lose his control on it."

"Then maybe we should keep him calm, don't anger him and things like that," Draco suggested; he had his hand on Harry's shin and was rubbing it through the blanket. The blond frowned and then suddenly, he stopped massaging Harry's leg; his eyes widened and grabbed Severus' arm. "Maybe Harry was mad about me ruining his pie!"

Severus arched his eyebrow and smirked, "Draco, I don't think Potter lost control of his powers just because his pie was ruined."

Draco turned his nose into the air and sniffed, "Well, he was pretty upset when he found his pie all smashed up. You know how Harry is; he was hungry."

"I still don't believe it was because of that." Severus said, "It had to be something else."

Draco shrugged, "I was just suggesting," He looked at Harry's face, which was somewhat tensed. "I'll stay here and watch him. Severus, maybe you can fix him some food and when he wakes up Harry will be more than happy to eat them all. His stomach has no bounds." Draco smiled as he said that.

"Very well, you stay here and watch him. Any signs of trouble Draco, you're going to call for me alright?" Severus said firmly, vacating the chair. Seeing that the blond had listened to him, Severus walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

_Where had I seen that before? That green pendant… It seemed so familiar. Where did I see it? _

_Where… _

_What's going on? It's so dark… _

_Draco… Severus…_

_Where am I now? Don't leave me here… I'm all alone… alone… I can't open my eyes. I feel so tired, so tired. _

_Whispers. I can hear whispers… Somebody's here…_

_Don't leave me…_

* * *

Harry groaned softly as he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt so heavy. He scrunched up his face and forced them open. The first thing Harry saw was blurry grey blobs and a fuzzy patch of gold. They were familiar blurry grey blobs.

"Draco?" Harry croaked and he squint his eyes to make his vision clearer. The grey blobs became sharper and they blinked.

Draco smiled and gave Harry his glasses. The brunet put them on and sat up slowly with the help of Draco supporting his back.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead.

"A couple of hours," Draco answered, "Sit here and don't move. I'll go get Severus." Draco stood up from the chair when Harry reached out and grabbed him.

"Can… Can you bring me a glass of water? My throat feels scratchy." Harry said; he looked up at the blond sheepishly.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, both Severus and Draco came back to Harry's room. Draco holding a glass of water with a clear straw in it; Severus wore a frown and was taking long strides towards Harry's bed. Draco walked around the chair, in which Severus had occupied, and handed the glass of water to Harry. The brunet gratefully accepted and drank a couple of sips to sooth his parched throat.

"Thanks…" Harry said, swallowing the dryness away.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Draco asked as he placed the glass on the night stand.

"A small headache and I feel kind of weak…" Harry murmured, "What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember?" Severus spoke up; his dark eyes stared at Harry intently. "Don't you remember what happened before you…"

"I-I… Not really." Harry lied; he shifted his eyes and was now looking at the ground.

Of course Harry remembered. He saw Draco and Severus _kissed._ It was a silly thing to lose control over, but that's what happened. Harry remembered the jealousy, the envy, the anger that swirled around him. He had felt the pulse of power building up inside his body. It was as if he was an inflating balloon on the verge of popping. The uncontrollable powers had swelled up within his body; Harry tried, oh did he tried, to hold it in. But as soon he felt it slowly leaked out, he knew it was a lost cause. After that… Harry remembered the flash of vision before he blanked out and then, he woke up in his bed.

"So you have no idea what caused you to go ballistic?" Draco asked; Harry pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No." Harry stated firmly. "But…I uhm…"

"But you what?" Severus pressed, "Spit it out Harry. Don't keep anything in."

Harry huffed and began pulling at his blanket, "Well… uh I saw something before I totally blacked out."

Both Draco and Severus stayed quiet and waited for the brunet to go on. Harry swallowed and was just reaching for the glass of water when Draco handed it to him.

"Thanks…" Harry muttered and took a sip from the straw, "There was this… pendant; it was hanging around my captor's neck. It was green and shaped like a teardrop…" Harry tilted his head to the side, hands cradling the glass of water. "I-I've seen it before, as in before I was captured. I don't know where, but it seemed familiar to me." Harry then looked up, his green eyes bore into Severus. "Do either of you know anyone who has such a pendant around their neck?"

"I can't say I have Harry," Severus murmured; Draco shook his head in the negative to Harry's question.

"Are you sure your captor was a man Harry?" Draco asked, "I can't really imagine a guy wearing a green teardrop pendant." Draco frowned then took the glass of water away from Harry before the brunet spilled anything. "Was there anything special about the pendant?"

Harry bit his bottom lip; his hands tightened around the blanket. He searched his brain. Anything that popped out, anything special. Harry found nothing. All he saw was green and a teardrop shaped pendant.

"No… Nothing." Harry lowered his head; his temples were throbbing.

As Harry continued to sit there, head down, Severus was deep in thought. A green teardrop pendant. Severus furrowed his eyebrows; such a pendant seemed very common, especially when there weren't any special markings on it. Just from Harry's vague description, it sounded like anybody—magical folks or Muggles—can have something such as that. Snape had agreed—mentally—when Draco said he couldn't see a man having such an adornment. It was too feminine. To Severus anyway.

"Harry, don't push yourself too hard," Snape said suddenly; Harry snapped his head up and looked at Severus with wide eyes. "It's alright that you don't remember much. Maybe more will come to you later on."

"Yeah… Maybe." Harry mumbled, "I-I'm not really thinking about it. It's the best I can recall. A flash of green and that was it." Harry turned his head and gave Draco and Severus a worried look. "Right now, my main concern is the fact my control is waning. Before I know it, I'll hurt either of you or maybe both!" Harry's hand flew to his mop of hair where he tugged, hard.

Draco looked down at his lover and was met with Severus' onyx eyes. Draco frowned with concern and Severus shook his head, taking Draco's hand and held it. Draco understood the look; Severus didn't want him to say anything about Harry's lost of control. It wasn't the best of times.

"I'm like this freakin' ticking time bomb!" Harry babbled on, "One wrong move and… and I'll explode."

Severus let go of the blonde's hand and placed one flat palm on Harry's knee.

"Harry, you won't 'explode'…"

"How do you know?!" Harry cut off, "How do you know Severus…" Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Look, let's just stop thinking about it." Severus said evenly, "Stop getting yourself so worked up. Are you sure you don't remember why you lost control?" Severus asked; he felt, deep down, Harry was lying to them.

"I-I'm sure."

"Very well," Severus stood up, "If that's how you want it, so be it."

With the swirling of robes, Severus strode out, leaving Draco watching his lover walk out.

"You pissed him off Harry," Draco sighed, "He could tell you're keeping something from him."

"I kept nothing. Snape's just being paranoid." Harry muttered; he watched Draco sit on the edge of his bed in the corner of his eyes. "Maybe you should go see what he's up to."

"Nah," Draco flapped his hand at Harry's face, "Anyway, are you hungry?"

Harry chuckled at the sudden question, "You're just trying to change the topic, but yes, I'm a bit hungry."

"I'm not trying to change any topics, Potter." Draco sniffed, "And you're hungry. That's good; Severus made you something." Draco then snapped his fingers. A white light appeared on Harry's knees and when it was gone, a tray was in its place.

"Oh! Grilled cheese sandwiches!" Harry said happily; he picked up a half of a sandwich and bit into it. "I just love these…" Harry said, his eyes fluttering close in pure contentment.

"Any types of food makes you happy," Draco smirked, "Don't eat too fast or you might choke on them."

Harry scowled but he did slow down a bit. With the sandwiches, there was also a cup of warm tea. Harry picked it up and drank. Licking his lips, Harry took another bite of the sandwich half. He was happily chewing when Draco spoke.

"So what _are _you hiding?"

Harry paused in mid-chew and slowly placed his half eaten sandwich back on the plate.

"I swear I wasn't Draco," Harry said tiredly then swallowing his bite of sandwich, "Stop asking; my answer would be the same for you and for Severus."

Draco narrowed his steel-grey eyes. He knew the brunet was hiding something but he would let that drop for now. Draco could see the weariness on Harry's face, the shadows under his green eyes. They were a dull green now, not the usual bright emerald.

"I see," Draco said softly, "Just so you know, Severus and I want to help you. If you continue to hide things from us, it makes things difficult. For all of us. You're suffering Harry; we know it, you know it."

Harry opened his mouth to deny the things Draco said but the blond held up his hand in front of Harry's face, stopping any words that were about to tumble out from Harry's lips.

"Don't say otherwise Harry. We really do want to help you." Draco lowered his hand and smiled thinly, "But we can't if you keep doing this."

Draco picked up the tray on Harry's knees and stood up from the bed. Harry didn't care; he wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Think about what I said. You rest now," Draco whispered; he turned around and left the room.

Harry sighed loudly and ran his fingers though his dark tresses. It wasn't that he was trying to be difficult. But what would Severus and Draco say if Harry told them that the thing that caused his loss of control was a mere _kiss_?!

'_They would probably laugh at you.' _Harry chided to himself. He shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"Harry Potter, you're in deep shit."

* * *

Harry was munching on a chocolate chip cookie—he found a small box of it in the far back of the pantry—as he flipped through the book Draco gave him on all the floras. At this particular moment, there was a picture of a Flame Lily on the left side of the book; on the right side was the description of the flower. Harry popped the last bit of cookie in his mouth and clapped his hands together to get rid of the crumbs. He traced the outline of the fiery looking flower with his forefinger. The flower was rightly named as the petals looked exactly like a billowing flame.

"A flame lily…" Harry murmured, "Such a beautiful flower…"

_Lily._ Harry's mother's name. The green eyed man frowned at the sudden thought of his mother. Harry turned his eyes onto the picture again; the redness of the petals seemed to be calling out to him, beckoning him. Harry blinked; for a moment, Harry thought he saw the flower petals _moved_.

'_I must be _very_ tired.'_

Harry shook his head and leaned back against the sofa. He closed the book and pushed it off his lap. Severus and Draco were in the greenhouse again and this time Harry didn't feel like going outside with them.

He just wanted to be alone.

With a small sigh, Harry relaxed and drifted off to the world of darkness…

* * *

"_Nobody can save you Potter…" The man spat; he gripped Harry's chin with his hand. "You're all alone."_

'_I'm alone… he's right…'_

-flash-

_Draco and Severus… kissing. They love each other. They're so very much in love._

_Stop. Stop. Stop! Stop doing this to me…_

_Nobody loves me… They don't care… they don't care about me._

-flash-

"_Nobody can help you now!" Harry's captor laughed bitterly, "You'll stay here and rot unless you give the power to me!"_

"_Never…" Harry gasped; his chest was filled with pain. "I'll never… Just let me rot then." _

-flash-

_Anger, jealousy, envy. _

_They're showing their affections in front of me. I hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it. _

_Why does this happen? Why am I always alone, with nobody beside me?_

… _Why?_

* * *

Harry snapped his eyes open and gasp; his chest was heaving, his breath came in short pants. Harry let out a small whimper and let his body fall sideways until his head hit the armrest of the sofa he was sitting on. His stomach was churning; Harry could feel somewhere deep inside him, a pulsing heat. The green eyed man gritted his teeth and breathed heavily through his nostrils; his forehead was covered with beads of perspiration, his eyes were now closed in concentration.

'_Not now.'_

Harry sucked in a deep breath and felt the pulsing heat slowly disappearing. The foreign power became dormant once more.

"I'm tired… I can't do this anymore."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: And here you go! :D You all must think that Harry's going mental. I know it was confusing in the italicized parts... and all that 'flashing' lol. They just meant a scene change in Harry's unconscious mind, as I had said in the beginning of the chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite all the confusion ;x Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Losing It

**Disclaimer: They're all mine! Mine I say! –gets dragged away-**

A/N: Oh man… this chapter took awhile. Sorry for the awful delay. :( I've been sick and tired… and I've been working on my de-aging fic. Okay, enough of my babblings, enjoy this chapter. :D

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

_Italics_ – Bits of Harry's past; Harry's unconscious mind  
'_blah' _– inner thoughts/turmoil

**Harry's going to become more hostile as the story goes on. The power within is getting harder to control and Harry will sometimes release spurges of it.**

And finally, the first lemon of the story o-o;

**Chapter 10: Losing It**

"You know, I've been thinking…" Draco murmured; he tapped a small pair of sheers on his palm. He and Severus were in the greenhouse trimming bushes. "Based on all the things Harry told us… He's going to get worse if we don't find a solution…" Draco furrowed his brows and kneeled down next to his lover.

Severus snipped off a couple of browned leaves from the Thornberry bush in front of him; they fluttered down onto the dirt and blended right in.

"I told you and I've told Harry; it's much too dangerous to do _anything_ when we have don't have much information to begin with." Snape muttered; he patted the bush and a few more leaves fell off. "I think, for now, we should just stop mentioning anything about this to Harry… He gets so worked up when we do." Snape frowned and continued to snip the dead leaves.

Draco caught the frown on Severus' face and smirked; he squatted down next to the older wizard and snipped the small leaves, while humming a small tune. Severus paid him no mind and was just absently cutting away, the frown still on his face.

"You care about him," Draco deadpanned; Severus' hand jerked and cut off a whole branch. He turned and scowled at the blond. Draco sneered, "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"If you meant Potter, then my answer is no." Snape said flatly, "I hardly care about that… child."

Draco scoffed, "Child? You're calling Harry a child? Last time I checked, Harry and I are the same age. I'm just a month older."

"I don't--"

"Yes you do, and we both know it," Draco said nonchalantly, "The way you were always by his side--"

"Of course I was by his side!" Severus snapped, "What do you think I would do? Leave Potter on our doorstep and let him die?! He was injured, I treated him. If it was some stranger, I would do the same thing and you bloody know it." Snape narrowed his dark eyes at Draco. "Don't you dare say I did all this because I _care_ about him."

Draco puffed out his chest; Severus' comment stung, but he brushed it aside.

"Why must you be so stubborn Severus? Is it really that bad to admit you care about Harry?" Draco asked softly, "Is it?"

_Yes, _Severus wanted to say. He wanted to shout it out at Draco's face so that the younger man would stop questioning him. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Was it really that terrible to divulge he cared about Potter?

No.

But he _shouldn't _care… Right?

But the moment he had laid eyes on the young man, Severus had felt the need to protect Harry. The way Harry was laying there on their doorstep, all bleeding and bruised. The first thing Severus had thought was to help the green eyed man. He _did_ care. When he saw Harry collapsed that one time in the greenhouse, Severus' heart skipped a beat before he rushed over to the unconscious man.

It was more than care; Snape suspected he actually had come to _like_ Potter. But it was wrong wasn't it? He already had Draco… He loved Draco more than anything…

"I'm not afraid to admit I care about him," Draco's voice floated to Severus' ears, "I don't deny the fact that I do. Harry needs us."

Snape didn't turn to look at his lover; his eyes were fixed on the bush in front.

"You're different around Harry," Draco murmured, "You--"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, I do care about him." Severus grounded out, "Are you happy now? I do care."

"I-I… Well you're not the only…"

"You know why I don't want to admit it?" Snape cut in; Draco's mouth went slack and shook his head. Severus turned and stared at the blond, a sneer on his face. "Maybe it's because I've realized it's more than caring about Potter. There's something else and I'm scared to know what it is."

Severus pushed himself up and walked away briskly; Draco was speechless. The ex Potions Master never looked back, not even when he walked through the door and slammed it behind him. Draco sighed and sat down on the dirt ground, his pair of sheers left forgotten. He lowered his steel-grey eyes on the branch that Severus accidentally trimmed off. Draco picked it up and drew circular patterns on the soft earth.

"You're not the only one that realized it's something more Severus…"

* * *

"_How does it feel? To be all alone… in the dark, with nobody here…" A voice whispered. _

_Harry stared straight ahead and saw nothing but shadows but he knew his captor was in the room. Harry was again on the cold, stone floor. His chest hurting everytime he breathed. The broken ribs never healed; the mysterious person always came up with more ways to torture him. _

"_Answer me, boy!" the voice barked, "Or maybe I need to knock some sense into you."_

_Harry coughed and rolled onto his back, his eyes fixated on the ceiling. _

"_Does it matter?" Harry spat, "I'm alone anyway…"_

_Harry screamed as a dark blue beam met his bare arm; he clutched the now bleeding bicep and his jaws locked. Beads of perspiration formed on his face._

"_You useless fool…" The voice cackled, "You're right, you're always alone." _

_A yellow beam came from the direction of the voice and slashed across Harry's chest. Harry roared in pain as the burning sensation crept across his chest._

_Then everything turned white._

* * *

Severus snarled as the door banged behind him. He took his wand from his trousers and pointed it at his dirt-crusted shoes. Snape put so much gusto into it that they became sparkling clean. Muttering under his breath, Severus slipped his ebony wand back into his trousers and stomped to the living room.

He was angry, terrified, and worried at the same time. He was enraged that Draco made him say yes; terrified because he had just admitted he cared about Potter and maybe there was something more; worried because he didn't know how Draco would react. Snape was so immersed in his thoughts that he _almost _failed to hear a strangled gurgle that was coming from the lump on the couch in the living room.

Severus stopped in his tracks; the gurgle was now a groan of pain. He went around the sofa and gasped.

Harry was lying sideways on the couch, his hands clawing at his own chest. The brunet's face was of an angered expression; his jaw snapped tightly shut. Harry's body was convulsing with every intake of breath. Severus was in front of Harry in one step and he kneeled down before the young man. He stared into Harry's opened but unseeing eyes; the irises were no longer green but almost black.

'_Not again…'_ Severus frowned and waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes.

"Potter…" Snape muttered; no response from Harry. "Pot—Harry." Severus tried again.

The only answer he got from the younger man was the sound of heavy breathing. Severus took in the red cheek, parched lips, and the glossy eyes. Long fingers brushed away the damp fringes; they brushed across Harry's forehead and once again Severus felt the shock of magical energy. But this time, it wasn't as bad.

'_Harry's fighting it… It's doing more harm than good.'_ Severus pursed his lips and laid his palm on top of Harry's scar. The young man was burning up.

The feverish jade colored eyes glanced up; Severus looked right back at Harry.

"Don't touch me…" Harry hissed; his body was still shaking, "Get away…"

"No, Harry." Severus snapped, "I think it's time you stop pushing us away."

"I-I don't know what's going to happen--" Harry stopped and bit down on his lips; his face scrunched up in pain. Harry took a deep breath and his whole body relaxed slightly. "I'm holding it back, pressing it down. But-but I don't know how long I can hold it… It hurts Severus… It--"

"Hush," Severus shushed; he was smoothing Harry's hair away from those green eyes. "Stop talking. Quiet down and breathe. Think of nothing."

Harry nodded curtly and closed his eyes and did as he was told. He breathed slowly, evenly. He painted a picture of a vast green land in his head; the sun was high in the sky… Okay, maybe he was getting a _bit _off topic… but it was working. Harry could feel Severus carding his fingers through his hair. A tiny smile appeared on Harry's tensed face. The pulsing heat slowly ebbed away until all Harry felt was his magic, nothing foreign.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked softly. Harry opened his eyes—they were green again—and gave Snape a weary smile. He shakily pushed himself halfway off the couch, propped up by his elbow.

"It's… It's gone. I just feel a bit tired that's…" Harry trailed off; his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell in a heap back on the couch.

Just like what happened in the greenhouse, Severus' heart skipped a beat as Harry fell unconscious. There was that feeling again; Severus was _scared_. He was scared that something was going to happen to Harry. Severus reached out and cupped Harry's cheeks and found that it was cool to the touch.

"Foolish boy…" Severus said, rubbing Harry's cheekbone with his thumb, "You're completely drained."

Severus stood up—he never noticed how sore his knees were until he was standing—and was about to cast a spell to levitate Harry's unresponsive body. Severus paused and thought better of it; he slipped his wand back into his trousers and stooped low, scooping Harry's small form into his long arms.

"Using magic on him would be imprudent," Severus murmured to himself; he shifted his arms until he got a better hold on the young man. Snape looked down at the sleeping face; he smiled and began walking to Harry's bedroom. "You weigh almost nothing for someone your age, Potter."

And so, with a sleeping Harry in his arms, Severus leisurely made his way to Potter's room. Just as he was about to turn into the long hallway, Draco walked in from the backdoor. His mercury colored eyes widened at the sight of his lover holding Harry… bridal style.

"What-What happened?" Draco asked, his eyes slightly narrowed. He walked closer to them and when he saw Harry's pale face, Draco's expression softened by a huge margin. "What happened to Harry?" He was instantly alarmed.

"It was another… attack I guess we should call it," Severus told the blond, "He was fighting and it took a lot of his energy. I didn't want to cast any spells on him… who knows what would happen?"

Draco nodded silently to Severus' explanation. He followed the older wizard down the hall and into Harry's bedroom. He watched as Snape gently placed Harry down onto the soft mattress and tucked the sleeping man in.

"Come on, Draco… Let's go." Severus whispered but his eyes were still on Harry. "Let him rest. I think it's best if we just let him wake up on his own. Merlin knows he needs it."

Severus turned and wrapped one arm around Draco's slim waist and guided the blond out. Draco twisted his head and looked back at the sleeping man.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Severus assured. Draco sighed before turning to give Severus a kiss.

"I'm not too worried. He got us to look after him."

* * *

Nighttime came and Harry was still out cold. Draco went in to check on Harry and found that the brunet hadn't moved at all; his sleeping position remained the same. Draco had brought a tray of food just in case Harry did wake up. He sighed and set the tray on the bedside table; it consisted of a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a small piece of bread, and a glass of water. Severus said Harry might not want to have solid foods. Draco cast a warming charm over the whole tray and bent down to tug at Harry's blanket. He brushed Harry's fringe away from his forehead; the skin still felt a bit warm. Without thinking, Draco pressed his lips on Harry's jagged scar.

"I'll see you in the morning…" Draco whispered. He turned off the lamp beside the bed and left.

* * *

"Is he awake?" Severus asked just as Draco walked into their bedroom.

The blond shook his head and padded over to the bed where Severus was sitting, reading a book. He flopped down and rolled onto his stomach.

"No, he's still sleeping." Draco answered, "I left the food in there… in case he does wake up in the middle of the night."

"Mm…" Severus flipped a page in the book. Draco grinned and dragged himself until his head was on Snape's lap.

"So I'm right?"

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked, his nose buried in the book.

"What I said this afternoon… Just so you know, I-I feel the same way and I know what you're afraid of."

Severus snapped the book closed and dropped it beside him on the bed. He peered down at Draco's face and sneered.

"You have no idea."

Draco scowled and flipped himself over and straddled Severus' thighs. He circled his arms around Snape's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Severus parted his mouth when he felt Draco's tongue probing for entrance. Snape granted it and the smooth muscle tangled with his own. Draco slanted his head and kissed deeper; he sucked on Severus' tongue then went on to suckle on the older man's bottom lip. Severus groaned and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling the young man close until they were flushed together. The blond removed his lips from Severus' and began nipping and licking along Severus' jaw, all the way up to Snape's earlobe. Draco caught the flesh between his teeth and bit lightly.

"You… You don't mind?" Severus panted; his hands were now busy pulling at Draco's t-shirt. "What if… Just what if, Draco, I'm falling for Potter…"

Draco released the lobe and kissed his way back to Severus' lips.

"Then you're not the only one."

* * *

Clothes were tossed aside; the blanket was knocked to the ground and pillows were lying around on the carpeted floor. Two sweating, naked men writhed on top of their bed, kissing and panting out their love for each other.

Severus was on top of Draco, who had his legs entangled with Severus' own. The blond pulled Snape's lower body closer and moaned when he felt Severus' answering hardness collide with his. Draco's body moved on its own accord; he thrust his hips upward, looking for the needed friction.

"Stop moving, or this isn't going to last." Severus hissed; he slid lower and pressed his palms on Draco's hipbones, stopping all movements.

Draco mewled and twisted under Severus' weight; he wrapped his legs a bit tighter and his arms were now moving up and down Snape's back.

"Don't make me wait Severus, make love to me. Now." Draco ordered; his eyes dilated with lust. Severus smirked and did one upward thrust against Draco's hard flesh. The bottoming man cried out in pleasure.

"I love you…" Severus whispered.

'_And possibly Harry as well…'_

"Love you, too Severus…" Draco groaned and ground his hips. Snape sucked in a breath then lunged forward to capture those parted, sweet lips.

With a murmured spell, Draco's opening was slicked up with lube. Draco jerked at the sudden coldness down there. Severus pushed himself away from the warm body and knelt between Draco's spread legs. The blond smiled wantonly at him and bent both legs at the knees and if possible, spread them even wider, revealing everything to Severus' eyes.

"God…" Severus groaned and held his hard prick in his hands; he guided it to Draco's quivering hole and _pressed_.

"More… More…" Draco said, twisting his head.

Severus gritted his teeth and pressed farther; the contracting muscles around his shaft were pulling him deeper. Snape pulled out a bit and with one hard thrust, he was balls deep inside Draco. The blond howled; his hands curled around the bed sheet. Snape waited until his lover was adjusted to the intrusion. When Draco gave him a nod, Severus began to thrust, his hips snapping back and forth. Draco moaned and met thrust for thrust; he snaked one hand to his own hard, leaking cock and started to pull in time with Severus' hard thrust.

"Touch yourself… I want to see you come," Severus muttered; his face was covered with a layer of sweat, his hair stuck on his forehead.

Draco did as he was told; he tugged and twisted. His mouth was slack. The pleasure was mounting. Draco swiped his thumb across the head and spread the pre-cum around the dome. He hiss when his palm smoothed over the slicked up prick.

Severus watched as Draco pleasured himself; he angled his thrusts upward and was rewarded by a cry of ecstasy. The blonde's body arched as Snape was hitting his prostate.

"Don't hold back love…" Severus purred.

Draco whimpered and with one last pull, he came. Ropes of white pearly liquid shot out and landed on Severus' stomach and his own chest. His hand continued to squeeze the over sensitive organ, milking every last drop. Severus bit his lip when Draco climaxed; the muscles clamped around his cock. His hips moved even faster now, seeking the point of explosion. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his belly tightened, his balls drew in, and with one hard upward thrust, Severus came with a howl.

"Oh…"

Severus dropped bonelessly on top of Draco, who had recovered somewhat. The younger man wrapped his arms around Severus and lovingly kissed him.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked; Severus let out a tired chuckle.

"Very… well spent." He answered and carefully pulled out; Severus rolled over and laid on his back.

Draco sighed happily and threw one arm across Severus' abdomen; he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him.

"Do you think Harry would accept us?" Draco asked; Severus grunted and pulled the blond closer to him.

"Hard to say… With all he's been through." Severus muttered, "Is this right? Is it really the right thing to do?"

"Yes it is." Draco said firmly, "Harry needs us… needs this."

"Need what? Love?"

"Yes. Love."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Oh my… I'm so bad at writing scenes like this… Sorry for the LONG delay, but here's the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed reading :D Hmm… will Harry accept them? ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Exploding Pillows

**Disclaimer: -in a robotic voice- They are not mine. Thank you and have a nice day. **

A/N: Will Harry accept them? That's the question! To satisfy all readers, I shall make them a happy triad!! I have the power! I have--! –gets dragged away by security guards- I'll have the answer soon! So y'all have to wait!! MUWAHAHAHA!

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

_Italics_ – Bits of Harry's past; Harry's unconscious mind  
'_blah' _– inner thoughts/turmoil

**And the "flashing" is back with a vengeance! Just remember they are scene changes in Harry's cataleptic mind. **

This chapter is like an intermission of sorts.

**Chapter 11: Exploding Pillows**

_Black eyes searching… searching my face for answers. _

_He's actually worried about me? I'm not dreaming, am I? Severus shouldn't touch me… I don't want to hurt him. _

_I'm tired… so, so tired…_

_Let me go…_

-flash-

_Warm lips… Kissed right on top of the cursed scar…_

_Who was it…?_

-flash-

"_You're a naïve young man, Potter." The man sneered, "A fool, that's what you are."_

_He's right… I am a fool…_

-flash-

Harry opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness. He twisted his head to the side and saw haziness. Harry groaned and moved his head again so that he was staring at the ceiling above; his head felt heavy and clouded. It was as if… he was drugged. But of course, Harry knew that wasn't the case. The last thing he remembered was Severus kneeling beside him, his face full of concern. After seeing those black eyes, Harry saw white; the next thing he knew, he was here, on the bed. The brunet reached to the side and groped for his glasses, which should be on the bedside table. His fingertips found the thin wired frame; Harry took them and placed his glasses on. Just as Harry was about to sit up, his stomach gave a huge rumble. Harry snorted and patted his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah… I need some food… you don't have to remind me." Harry said jokingly to his own stomach. "Let's satisfy your needs shall I?" Harry gave his empty stomach one last pat and sat up and then winced. "Okay… bad move… my head fuckin' hurts."

As Harry sat there, rubbing his temples, he smelt something that resembled chicken. When his brain worked with that fact, his stomach gave another rumble.

"Okay! Stop grumbling! I'll go get some…" Harry trailed off when his eyes landed on the tray next to his bed. Harry's face turned into one of happiness. "Food! Thank you Merlin or whoever it was that left the tray here." Harry then swung his leg over the edge of the bed and picked up the bowl of chicken noodle soup; he inhaled deeply and sighed. "… Maybe it was…"

_Lips on his forehead…_

Harry lowered the bowl of soup and frowned. He was half under the dark, half conscious when he felt somebody kissing him on the forehead. Harry had somewhat heard the person's voice… it sounded like Draco's; it wasn't deep enough to be Severus'. Harry blushed and took the spoon that was left in the tray.

'_Merlin Harry, you actually know how their voices sound like?'_ Harry's inner voice asked. Harry huffed annoyingly and spooned some noodles into his mouth. He closed his eyes in bliss as the soup went down his throat and into his complaining stomach.

"They're probably sleeping now… I'll thank them in the morning." Harry mumbled as he chewed on a chicken bit.

After cleaning out the bowl of soup, Harry took the piece of buttered bread, ripped off a chunk, and stuffed it in his mouth.

'_You like them. More than friends.'_

"No… I-I don't." Harry stammered; he looked down at the piece of bread, and tossed it back into the tray.

'_It seems they like you. Both of them. Aren't you happy that someone cares about you? Harry… they care about you. What more can you ask for? It's what you always wanted.' _The voice taunted; it sounded oddly like Harry's captor. Harry shook his head; his attempt to get rid of the voice was in vain.

"Shut up… shut up!" Harry yelled, his hands clutching his head. "Stop it… They-they have each other. They will never like me… I'm just… I'm in their way." Harry drew his knees up and he burrowed his face into his knees.

'_You're a fool Potter.'_

"Get out… GET OUT!" Harry lashed out, his face no longer buried.

A surge of magical energy burst forth, rippling across Harry's bedroom. The bedside tables rattled; the glass of water that was in the tray shattered. The liquid spilled out and onto the carpeted ground. The windowpane was rattling; the glass was on the verge of breaking but it held. A low and heavy hum filled the room; Harry sat on the bed, seething.

He saw red. An angry red.

As sudden as the power came, it was gone. Harry's whole body deflated and his head hung; he lazily waved his hand in the direction of the broken glass and mended the shattered pieces. Harry took off his glasses and left them on the bedside table. He was spent, tired, and weak. The energy that just burst forth was only a _fraction_ of the whole. Harry sighed and lay down, curling into a ball. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pillow.

'_I'm tired… of everything. I don't want this to happen anymore…'_

* * *

"Harry? Are you awake?"

Draco had opened the door a tiny bit so he could poke his head through the crack. When he didn't receive an answer, the blond pushed the door wider and stepped inside. The first thing he notice that Harry's blanket was on the ground in a heap. Draco rolled his eyes and made his way towards the bed where he noticed that the bowl of soup he left last night was all gone, but the bread was still there.

'_So he did wake up.'_

Draco stared down at Harry's sleeping face and smirked; he poked Harry's shoulder to wake the young man up.

"Harry… Harry Potter!" Draco said loudly; he huffed when all Harry did was mumble something incoherently and continued to snore.

Annoyed with the brunet's reaction—which was basically nothing—Draco bent down and picked up the crumpled blanket, rolled it into a noodle shape, and whacked it across Harry's head.

"You prat! You damn heavy sleeper! It's one o' clock in the afternoon and you are still snoring away!" Draco said angrily; he hated being ignored. "Harry, you wake up right now!" He ended his tirade with one hard smack on Harry's hip and left the rolled up blanket on Harry's waist.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes; he looked up at Draco blearily.

"What time s'it?" Harry slurred, his voice still husky from sleep. Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the half-awake man.

"It's one, Potter."

"What t'hell… Why are you in my room?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut again, "It's one in the morn--"

"It's one in the afternoon you ponce!" Draco yelled and waved his arms around, "Don't you see the sunlight pouring into your room?! It's fuckin' bright in here and you think it's one in the _morning?! _Get your arse out of the bed right now!" Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's face. "_Aquamenti!"_ A stream of cold water burst forth and splattered on Harry's eyes. With a shout, Harry sat up and covered his sleep crusted eyes, water dripping down his face and onto his shirt.

"Stop you bastard!" Harry cried out, "OK! I'm awake!" He rubbed his eyes and glared at the blond who was smirking. "Move aside or better yet, leave the room. I'm going to fix and dry the bed since you _wet_ it." Harry bit out and swung his legs over the edge of his bed and hopped off. He looked at Draco and placed his hands on his hips, trying to look defiant. "Well?"

"Go ahead Harry, I'm not stopping you from making your bed." Draco smirked and gestured to the wrinkled bed sheet, the blanket, and the pillows.

Grumbling, Harry turned around and stared down at his bed. He didn't want to fix everything by hand; he was too lazy. So instead, he tried out his wandless magic. Harry remembered he did alright last time when he conjured up some popcorn. With a slight flick of his wrist and a snap of fingers, Harry thought up a picture of a nicely made bed.

Draco, who had been standing next to Harry, was watching the brunet's every move. When he saw the flick and the snap, he knew Harry was doing wandless magic.

'_Should he even be _doing_ magic?'_

Draco was about to stop Potter when suddenly, the whole bed was covered with a thick smoke and a noise that sounded like 'FFFFLOOOOMP' reached his ears. Next thing Draco knew, bits of cotton, feathers, and cloth were floating around in the air. He waved his hand in front of him to clear away the smoke and debris and found one shell-shocked Harry standing with his hand still held in mid-air.

"I-I uh… what happened?" Harry asked meekly and lowered his hand. His green eyes took in the damaged he had done to his bed and grimaced.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Draco muttered and then he spluttered—in a very un-Malfoyish way. "You… That… WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Harry gulped and scratched the top of his head, "Er… I was trying to tidy up my bed?"

Draco took a deep breath and grasped Harry's shoulder to spin the man to face him. He put on a very tight smile on his face, his silver eyes flashing.

"Yes Harry, I told you to fix your bed… NOT DESTROY IT! Severus is going to kill you. No. I'M going to kill you!"

"I didn't mean to!" Harry defended, "I was picturing of a nicely made bed and-and this happened!"

"POTTER! The pillowcases were silk! They were mine but I was _stupid_ enough to let you use them!" Draco fumed, shaking Harry. "Now they're nothing but shreds!" Draco let go of Harry's shoulders and grasped his own blond hair. Harry winced when he saw how hard Draco was pulling on his hair.

"Draco, I'm sorry… I'll-I'll fix it."

Draco let out something that resembled a roar and released his hair.

"Don't. Leave it…" Draco sighed and deflated; it wasn't Harry's fault really. "You… used wandless magic. You shouldn't." Draco frowned at the brunet, who was now looking pitifully at the blown up pillows.

"I… don't have my wand. I kind of have to use wandless magic now. Not that it's any trouble at all." Harry mumbled, not looking at Draco. "I have all the power to spare." He added bitterly.

Draco looked down at Harry's hands and found them curled into tight fists. He moved closer to the brunet and placed a comforting hand on top of Harry's.

"Look, I overreacted. They're just pillowcases… I have more in my room." Draco said softly; Harry turned his head a bit and nodded. "I'll give you a new bed sheet and pillows after we have lunch alright?"

"Yeah. Sure." Harry said choppily. He looked up at Draco and offered a small smile, "Or… I can just mend everything…"

Draco let go of Harry's had and gave Harry a hard look. "Don't you dare use magic; I'm not worried about you demolishing the whole bed frame… I just don't want you to tire out again. I'm sure you remember blacking out yesterday."

"Oh. I uh… Yeah." Harry mumbled. '_Draco… he's actually worried about me?'_

"Exactly. Now come on. Severus made us lunch and is waiting." Draco pivoted, after he had levitated the dinner tray from last night and made it float behind him, and left Harry standing alone in his bedroom, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Ah, so glad you can join us Harry," Severus' voice resonated deeply. Harry looked up at both Severus and Draco, who were already sitting and waiting for him, and blushed. After he had seated himself, Severus took the empty plate in front of Harry and dished some pasta onto it. "Eat Harry, you haven't had much since yesterday."

"Thanks…" Harry mumbled when Snape put the plate back in front of him. He picked up his fork and twirled the white noodles around; it smelt absolutely delicious. Harry groaned in delight as the tastes of herbs, cheese, and sausage burst on his tongue. Merlin, Severus was a great cook!

"Harry, you look constipated."

Harry snapped his eyes open and found Draco grinning at him. Severus, on the other hand, had both of his eyebrows up and hidden behind his fringe, his mouth warped into an amused smile. Potter cleared his throat loudly and swirled some more pasta around his fork.

"It… The pasta is really good." Harry stated and shoved another forkful of noodles in his mouth. He chewed and waved his fork at Draco's direction. "An' I washn't conshtipated, Draco."

Draco scoffed, "Could've fooled me… Stop waving the fork around, speckles of sauce is flying everywhere."

"Hey! It is not a crime to enjoy food!"

"You looked like you were having sex with the pasta."

Harry turned a deep crimson, "I-I was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes, Potter."

Harry huffed and dropped his fork on top of the plate of pasta. "I refuse to sound like a three year old."

"You already did." Draco snickered.

"Children," Severus drawled. That got both Draco's and Harry's attention. "Draco I would like for you to stop arguing and Harry, finish up."

"Yes Severus." Both mumbled simultaneously.

"Good, Harry after you are done with your food, I want you to come outside to the greenhouse." Severus told the brunet.

"Oh, sure." Harry said as he slurped strings of noodles into his mouth. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you when you get there."

* * *

Harry sighed again as he shuffled along with Severus. In his hands was a basket filled with an assortment of herbs and flowers; Severus was now kneeling in front of a Tarragon bush. The ex Potions Master snipped off a whole clump of the herb and carefully placed it inside the basket.

"Why didn't you ask Draco to help you?" Harry whined; he had spent the last thirty minutes following Severus around, collecting herbs and flowers. "Where is he anyway?"

"It's almost winter time, I have to harvest all the herbs and flowers before they wilt and die." Severus told the younger man. "Draco is down in the lab making more oils. Our store is running low on stock."

"Oh… I see."

Severus stood up and smiled down at Harry, "I will never ask you to help me make potions or oils." He gave the brunet a pat on the shoulder before he walked off.

"I can learn!" Harry cried out as he hurried along, "Making those flower oils shouldn't be as hard as making potions right?"

Snape paused to inspect the Artemisia, an aromatic foliage. Harry peeked over Severus shoulder and took a deep breath. The plant smelt lovely.

"What is that?" Harry asked, gesturing to the Artemisia.

"This is Artemisia. People use it to make wreaths while I ground them up to make essential oils." Snape answered, "They smell really fresh don't they?"

"They do…" Harry murmured and held out the basket so Severus can drop the herb in there.

Severus crouched down and cut off some stems and placed them in the basket. He patted the plant a few times; a couple of browned leaves fluttered down and landed on the soft dirt. Snape sighed and sat down; he looked up at Harry, who was now staring down at him. Severus chuckled and patted his hand on the spot next to him, indicating that Harry should sit down with him.

Harry saw the gesture and hesitated; he dropped the basket on the ground and sat. Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable… he had never seen Severus so casual before.

"Draco told me you used magic to make your bed," Severus started; he was cutting the Artemisia again. "But that turned out terribly didn't it?"

"Er… Yeah. I kind of blew up the pillows and the bed sheet." Harry mumbled and scratched his nose, "Draco freaked out when his silk pillowcases turned to shreds."

"He always overreacts," Severus said, "Draco has a whole drawer of them in our room." Severus stopped cutting and laid his sheers on the dirt ground. "But that's not what I want to talk about. You used magic Harry and you very well know that you shouldn't. Not after what happened yesterday. You don't know what would happen."

Harry avoided looking at Severus so instead his whole attention was on the plant in front of him. He reached out and began playing with the small green leaves.

"I didn't feel tired or anything. I-I just put too much power into it that's all." Harry said, trying to sound cheerful. "That's progress isn't it?" Harry was going to pick up the sheers when Severus' hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Severus hissed. Harry looked at him, startled. "When you fainted yesterday, I was scared. I was worried that something happened to you."

"I saw…" Harry whispered, his hand was limp within Severus' hold. "I told you not to touch me but you did it anyway."

"You have got to stop pushing us away, Harry." Severus bit out, "We want to help you, we care about you. Why can't you see that?"

"I-I… I don't know!" Harry yelled, "And I told you before Severus, I don't want either of you hurt because of me!"

"You won't hurt us because of your powers," Severus said, his voice softened. "But you will hurt us if you refuse Draco and me."

"What… What are you talking about?" Harry stuttered; his green eyes were reflected off of Severus' onyx colored ones. That was how close they had gotten. It was as if he was magnetically drawn to Severus… his lips were so close… so close.

Severus reached up and cupped Harry's cheeks, happy when he felt Harry leaning to the touch. He moved closer to the brunet until their faces were only centimeters apart.

"I'm talking about… this." Severus whispered.

He closed in, the distance between disappeared when he captured Harry's lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Wabam! Muwahaha! Me is evil! Evile! :P You guys probably never saw that coming! You might think Draco would've kissed Harry first! Ha! Mission accomplished! Severus had kissed Harry first! Whoopee! Sorry… I'm high off of… Gatorade. :D –hides-

Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Chapter 12: Two Times the Fun

**Disclaimer: -throws a wad of paper- I am only borrowing the characters. **

A/N: Severus kissed Harry! Oh me, oh my! Is Harry going to punch Severus in the face? Or is he going to be stunned then answers the kiss? Well, read and find out :D

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

_Italics_ – Bits of Harry's past; Harry's unconscious mind  
'_blah' _– inner thoughts/turmoil

**Don't worry folks, there will be some Drarry action in this chapter. Can't just have only Snarry now xP Also, this is a somewhat emotional chapter… I guess. Meh o-o**

I'm going to have a part where all the words are italicized. That would be Harry's erotic _dream_ ;D I'll be doing it in third person because writing it in Harry's POV is kinda confusing. Let's just pretend we're… looking into a Pensieve lol. It's a LONG dream.

**Think of it as the lemon for this chapter haha!**

* * *

(Previously)

"_I'm talking about… this." Severus whispered._

_He closed in, the distance between disappeared when he captured Harry's lips. _

**Chapter 12: Two Times the Fun**

Harry was shocked, stunned, surprised, or whatever word fits into this category. Harry barely noticed when Severus wound his fingers into his hair and tried to pull him deeper into the kiss. It wasn't until at least ten seconds later did Harry realize Snape's lips were on his own and he broke away from his stupor. He shoved the older man away and glared at right into the dancing onyx colored eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Harry yelled, "Just what the fuck are you… Why?!" Harry's hands flew up into his hair and yanked in frustration.

Severus reached out and cupped Harry's now flushed cheeks; he was glad when Harry didn't push him away again. The green eyed man looked at him warily, his lips were still slightly wet and swollen from the hard kiss. Snape blinked a few times and tore his eyes away from Harry's mouth.

"I-I care about you Harry… to the point where I may actually love you." Severus whispered and he smoothed his thumb over Harry's cheekbone.

Harry scowled at the man before him and pried Severus' hand away from his face; he held Snape's thin wrist in a vice-grip.

"How can you… How can you do this?!" Harry shook his head, "You have Draco already… You can't love me… You can't." Harry dropped Severus' hand and closed his eyes, his head dropped so that his chin was almost touching his chest.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you," Severus murmured; he wrapped his long arms around Harry and held him close to his chest.

"Then why…?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by Severus' shirt. "You love Draco… How can you do this to him? To me? How can you possibly love me as well?"

"Would you believe me, if I told you that Draco feels the same way?" Snape asked, his right hand now up in Harry's hair, carding his fingers through the dark tresses.

"You lie…" Harry muttered and pushed himself away Severus again; this time, his eyes were burning with anger. "Stop saying these things!"

A soft rustling had both Harry and Severus stop struggling with each other. Harry swiveled his head and looked up to find the source of the sound.

"Severus wasn't lying to you, Harry. It's all true."

* * *

Draco had just stepped into the greenhouse when he heard Harry's loud voice arguing with Severus. When he walked closer to the two men, Draco saw Harry shoving Snape away.

"Stop saying these things!" Harry screamed; his green eyes flashing with anger.

For a moment, Draco was scared that Harry would let forth another burst of powerful energy. He shuffled his way to the sitting men, his arm brushing across a bush and that made his presence known. When Harry turned his head and found him standing there, Draco saw the hurt in Harry's eyes and also the desperation in Severus' expression. Malfoy walked a bit closer to them and kneeled down.

"Severus wasn't lying to you, Harry. It's all true." Draco said softly, his grey eyes never leaving Harry's confused face.

Harry snarled and shot up from the dirt floor, glaring down at both the blond and Severus. He kept his fists at his side; Harry wanted to punch _something_, but the only things available were plants and the two men sitting. First, Harry didn't want to kill the flowers and herbs; second, punching either Severus or Draco would hurt himself as well. Physically and emotionally.

"Just… stop!" Harry screamed, his whole body shook with anger. "I don't want to hear any more… So just… leave me alone. I've been hurt before… I don't want it to happen again…" Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his hand; tears were threatening to fall. "Who would love a freak like me…"

"Harry… Please listen to me; we weren't lying." Draco pleaded, standing up and took one of Harry's curled fists. "We… Severus and I, we love you… and you are not a freak." The blond reached out to try and brush the tears that had fallen from Harry's eyes but Harry jerked his hand away from Draco's grasp and he glared murderously.

"Prove it." Harry hissed, "For all I know, you guys could be talking bullshit." Harry turned away abruptly from the two men and stomped away, leaving clouds of dust in his wake.

Draco sighed and watched Harry going inside the house, the door slamming shut behind him. Severus stood up, having watched the whole fiasco between his blond lover and Harry. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and rested his chin on top of the blonde's head.

"Hmm… That went _extremely_ well." Draco said sarcastically.

"He's going to hate us, Draco." Severus murmured, his hands were caressing Draco's abdomen. "We should've waited a bit longer." Snape maneuvered until his lips brushed across Draco's cheekbone; he placed a soft kiss and Draco closed his eyes and leaned back into Severus' chest.

"Harry will come around." Draco murmured and laid his hand on top of Severus'. "I just have this… I just know he feels the same way. About us. Let Harry have some time to think and calm down."

Severus nodded and together they both went back inside their house, wondering about the events that might take place.

* * *

"Arghhhh! Why are they doing this to me?!" Harry screamed; he kicked the side of his bed and cried out in pain when his toes started throbbing. The brunet let out a grunt and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I hate them for saying those things… But I know I don't _really_ hate them. I just—Oh Merlin, I'm not making any sense." Harry threw his hands up in the air and flopped down on his back.

'_You love them as well. Admit it.'_

Harry stretched his neck muscles and stared up at the ceiling. The room was painted beige colored; the texture, the hue, calmed him—somewhat.

"… Love them? Do I really?" Harry pondered, "I fear. The fear of them hurting me… and leaving me. All alone again…" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and let out a frustrated sigh.

'_You are pathetic. Would you even listen to yourself?!'_ Harry's inner voice asked, '_Severus and Draco care about you and deep down, you know you do, too.'_

"I _do_… But… I don't know if they…" Harry trailed off, "I want to believe them. I really do. They were the ones that helped me through my… condition. They saved my life."

'_Give them a chance then why don't you?'_

"Maybe… I don't know."

Harry sighed and curled himself into a ball; he closed his eyes and tried to let his mind shut down and let sleep wash over him. The green eyed man snuggled deeper into the soft cloth that covered the mattress—it was a new bed sheet and there were two new pillows. Harry didn't any notice of that but just let his dreams took over…

* * *

"_Harry… Love wake up."_

"_Mmm…" _

_Dark emerald orbs opened slowly; a pair of steel grey eyes was the first thing Harry saw. Soft hands with silk-like skin skimmed down the tanned chest; Harry groaned and arched up, aching to be touched. Draco chuckled, the sound came from his throat. Harry smiled at the beauty above him and reached out, raking his fingers through the gold locks. He pulled Draco down and their lips met. The kiss was deep and passionate. _

"_I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning…" Harry whispered after he pulled away from Draco's lips. The blond smiled at him and began leaving fluttery kisses on Harry's face._

"_Like how?" A deep voice to Harry's right purred. "Would you like to wake up with Draco and me… in your bed? Right here with you by your side… Every morning… Every waking day and night."_

"_Merlin yes… I'd love that. Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" Harry moaned; Draco had left Harry's face long ago and was now licking and nipping at Harry's left nipple. _

"_Do you? And no, you're not dreaming." Severus answered; he smirked at the brunet and swooped down to claim Harry's swollen lips. _

_Harry didn't even have the time to answer Severus' question; he closed his eyes and let himself be blown away by the emotions he was feeling. When Severus' wicked tongue licked his bottom lip, Harry parted his mouth, granting the tongue access. Severus kissed harder, nibbling and suckling Harry's bottom lip every now and then. Harry was shy to respond but after awhile his own tongue went out to play. The brunet lured Severus' tongue into his mouth; when he succeeded, Harry began the task of sucking on that smooth muscle like a candy. At this point, Snape was lying on his stomach, his upper torso was touching Harry's chest, and his arousal was pressed against Harry's thigh. Potter groaned into the kiss when Severus made a small thrust upward which in the process rubbed his abdomen across Harry's hard member. _

"_That was… extremely hot." Draco murmured; he had been watching Harry and Severus kiss each other like it was their last day on earth; his own task, forgotten. "Hate to break it up, but I'm feeling a bit left out." _

_Harry gave Severus one last nip on those thin lips before pulling away, his breathing was coming in short puffs. He was kissed breathless, not to mention his arousal was pretty much bothering him. Harry propped himself up on one elbow and smiled at Draco._

"_Come up here so I can see your pretty face," Harry said, his left arm stretched beckoningly. _

_Draco smirked and crawled up to Harry like a predator trying to catch its prey. _

"_I have another idea actually…" Draco purred and he winked at Severus who had moved to sit, with his back against the headboard of their bed._

"_And that would be…?" Harry asked._

_Severus took hold of Harry's arm and tried to pull the young man to him; Harry twisted his head and was greeted with one sinister looking Severus Snape. When Snape arched his eyebrows at Harry expectantly, the brunet rolled to his side so he wasn't lying on the bed. Harry moved until he was kneeling in between Severus parted legs, one leg bent and the other stretched straight. Harry looked down at Severus' almost painful looking erection and licked his sudden dry lips. There were shuffling and suddenly, Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry's waist, his groin pressed tightly behind Harry's arse. _

"_Do you want to know what I have in mind?" Draco asked huskily; Harry whimpered—Draco had rubbed the head of his hard cock along the cleft between Harry's arse cheeks—and shook his head. _

_Draco sneered and moved his mouth until he was near Harry's ears; he proceeded to lick the shell of the brunet's ear and then blew into it. _

"_I think… Severus would love for you to ride him," Draco whispered; his right hand traveled down Harry's stomach, past his navel, and finally wrapped it around Harry's throbbing shaft. He began stroking up and down and smiled when Harry whimpered. "Then I will suck you… until I get every last drop." Draco stopped stroking and squeezed the base of Harry's cock. "What do you say, Harry?"_

"_Merlin yes!" Harry moaned; Draco kissed Harry's ear and let the brunet go. _

"_Go on then," Draco said, "Straddle Severus but with your back to his chest. I want you facing me, Harry." _

_Harry nodded and did what he was told. He was about to lower himself onto Snape's straining erection when a hand was placed on his arse, stopping him from going any lower. _

"_Not yet, Harry," Severus purred, "Let's get you prepared." He then muttered a spell and instantly, Harry felt his anal opening relaxing and a cold feeling coated the inside. "Go slowly, I don't want you to hurt yourself." _

_Harry nodded desperately and once again, started to lower himself. When he felt the blunt head of Severus' shaft probing his ring of muscles, Harry bit his lip. He took a deep breath and went lower until he felt the head breeching and popped through. Almost simultaneously, both Severus and Harry groaned in pleasure. _

"_So tight… Keep on going, Harry. Don't stop." Severus hissed when Harry clamped his internal muscles around his arousal. _

_Draco was now kneeling in front of both of his lovers. His mercury colored eyes was clouded with lust. He watched as Harry took inch after agonizing inch of Severus' thick cock; the green eyed man was balancing himself by pressing his hands on Severus' thighs, his own legs were parted wide enough so that Snape's legs would fit inside. When the whole length was taken inside, Harry moaned while Severus began making small upward thrusts into the tight heat. _

"_Are you hurt?" Draco asked; Harry shook his head and smiled lopsidedly at the blond. _

"_No… I'm alright." Harry said in a whisper, "So, Draco, where's your end of the bargain?" _

_Severus growled behind Harry and grasped Harry's hips to lift the brunet up a bit before slamming him back down. _

"_Less talking and more moving Potter!" Severus snapped._

_Harry obliged and soon they set up their own rhythm, where both men were immensely enjoying themselves. By this time, Draco had seen enough; it was time to do what he promised to do. He lowered his head and when his mouth was near Harry's bobbing erection, he kissed the tip just as a drop of pre-cum formed. Malfoy looked up through half-lidded eyes; he smirked when Harry started babbling nonsense while Severus was grunting with every thrust. Shrugging, with a sneer on his face, Draco took Harry in his mouth and sucked. _

_Harry screeched and arched up when the warm mouth wrapped around his hard member. It was all too much. He was on the receiving end to both pleasures; Harry felt that he was about to burst soon and he wasn't even being sarcastic. As Draco sucked and Severus thrusting behind him, Harry started moaning and groaning in pure ecstasy._

"_I-I can't… Draco I'm going to--"_

_Draco hummed and the vibration went straight to Harry's cock. With a wail, Harry shot his seeds down Draco's welcoming throat._

"_Dracoooo!"_

_As he climaxed, it triggered Severus' own impending orgasm. With a guttural moan, Snape came. _

_Malfoy looked up at Harry with a saucy smile; a drop of cum was on the corner of his mouth. He licked it away and…_

* * *

"Fucking hell!"

Harry eyes snapped wide open and he shot straight up from his sleeping position. The green eyed man frantically glanced around his room. It was still bright so Harry assumed it was only the afternoon. With a groan, Harry fell backwards and lay across his bed again. He threw one arm across his forehead and closed his eyes shut. But once he did so, he saw scenes from his… amazing dream. Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his crotch as his cock twitched underneath his jeans. He let his arms drop to his sides and just laid there on the bed, unmoving. Harry whimpered when remembered the way Draco was sucking his… Harry then let out a very loud, frustrating yell.

"This is _not_ happening!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Yay! Yeah, I know. This chapter is short and blah. But it's just to show you Harry's reaction to Severus' kiss ;P Harry is very much confused that's for certain. I mean, just look at his dream! Hell, if I was in Harry's position… I think I would've died from a heart attack. T-T

**The dream made it like I was a perv… watching the three going at it. It's like I was videotaping the whole damn thing xD**

Thanks for reading! :D

**I'm not high from Gatorade this time… :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Kiss Me Softly

**Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters. **

A/N: Sorry for not updating!! Dx Please don't hurt me… T-T I'll give you all some chocolate chip cookies :D –puts a huge jar on a table- Another reason for my lateness was that I hit a brick wall and had trouble writing his chapter ;( But now, after much thinking (a week LOL xD), I came up with this chapter! Hopefully it sounds alright…

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

_Italics_ – Bits of Harry's past; Harry's unconscious mind  
'_blah' _– inner thoughts/turmoil

**Harry needs them… Don't you agree? **

The heat isn't helping at all! My brain melted and oozed out of my ears :x

**Flashbacks are all in italics; written in third person. Once again, pretend we're looking into a Pensieve :P**

**Chapter 13: Kiss Me Softly**

"Sev… Did you hear that?" Draco asked; he was currently curled up next to Snape in their living room, drinking proper English tea. "I think I heard Harry screaming…" He set his teacup down and uncurled himself. "Should we check up on him?"

Severus grunted and sipped his hot tea. "He's been in his room for the entire afternoon. I don't think it's wise for us to show ourselves right now."

"I agree…" Draco muttered, "Harry might actually throw hexes at our faces."

"Look… I'm not going to sit here and mope around." Severus said suddenly, "I'll be in the lab… You can join me if you want." The older man looked at his blond lover and smirked, "Or, you can go into Harry's room and see if he's alright. I _do_ care about his wellbeing after all."

Draco scoffed, "You're sending me just because _you_ don't want to be there if Harry _does_ hex our arses off."

"You know me too well," Severus replied and leaned over to kiss Draco. He pulled back and looked at Draco right in the eye. "I still think it was too early to tell Harry that we love him. With all the things that are going on… I think it was a bit much for him."

Draco frowned and stretched out his legs, "I just want Harry to realize that there _are_ people that care for him. He's not alone in this."

"Well then, we just have to proof it to him, like he said." Severus shrugged then patted Draco's shoulder, "You can go talk to him first. After he's calmer, I'll go."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're a jerk, you know that right? I know you're not even going to step foot into Harry's room." When Severus answered with a smirk, Draco leaned in and kissed the older man on the lips. "You better rescue me if I scream of help."

Severus sneered, "Of course."

Snape cried out in protest when Draco smacked a cushion on his face.

* * *

When Draco knocked on Harry's door, all he received was a muffled groan from the other side. Without bothering to knock again, Draco went in, ready for any stray hexes that may come his way. He let out his breath when all that happened was seeing Harry shifting on his bed, curled into a fetal position.

"Leave Draco," Harry mumbled without moving his head to look at the blond, "If you're here to tell me how you and Severus _love_ me, you can save your breath."

'_And leave because I don't want you to see my raging hard-on…' _Harry groaned and curled tighter, his face buried into the soft pillow.

The bed dipped and Harry knew Draco did not heed him. Harry almost cried out in frustration, or joy, when Draco began rubbing the side of this thigh soothingly.

THAT did not help the problem Harry was having down in his nether region.

"Draco… Please--"

"No, listen to _me_." Draco cut Harry off; his hand was now gently massaging Harry's thigh muscles. Harry whimpered into his pillow while Draco continued his ministrations. "We were serious, never thought of hurting you with such words. What we feel for you is real, all true."

Draco leaned closer and smirked when he found out exactly _why_ Harry was curled into a tight ball. Harry, with his face still in the pillow, did not see the almost predatory expression on Malfoy's face.

'_Wonder what caused that?'_

Pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary, Draco moved his hand in circles, creeping closer to the tent in Harry's jeans.

Harry, on the other hand, had been relishing in the soothing motions Draco was doing. He also felt the warm hand coming closer to his crotch. Whimpering, Harry did nothing to stop the wandering hand; Harry's traitorous inner voice was even cheering and saying how he loved what Draco was doing right at this moment.

"Can't you find it in your heart to give us both a chance Harry?" Draco asked softly, "Give us the chance to love you, to shield you from harm." He bent down until his lips were ghosting over Harry's ear, "By giving us a chance you are also giving yourself an opportunity. Let us in Harry… Please." Draco finished with a soft kiss on the brunet's ear; his hand stopped moving and Draco just left it pressed on Harry's inner thigh.

Harry bit his lip and opened his eyes, surprised when his vision was blurred from tears. Everything that came from Draco's mouth, every word, he heard. He wanted everything, so much. But there was still a small part of him that worried; what if it didn't work out? What then? Was he going to be hurt like how it happened between him and Felix? Harry didn't want that to happen. He loved them, both Draco and Severus, very much. Harry had been denying it for days, but when he thought back on what happened earlier and his… dream, Harry realized just how much he wanted their love. For them to love him. Harry needed it.

He wanted it.

Potter slowly turned from his fetal position and lay sprawled on his back. His erection had died down some time during Draco's speech and his own musings. Harry's hand crept up and grasped Draco's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Draco gasped and looked down at Harry questioningly only to frown when he saw the green orbs swam with unshed tears. The blond slowly laid down on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. Draco smiled softly as he took off Harry's glasses with his free hand to brush the tears away from Harry's eyes.

"Why the tears love?" Draco queried; his hand was placed on Harry's cheek, caressing it.

Harry sniffed and leaned in to Malfoy's touch. "I can't do this…" Draco stiffened but didn't say anything; he let Harry continue. "I'll be lying if I tell you and Severus that I don't have feelings for you both." Harry whispered, "I _do_ want this… so much. Don't hurt me… please don't hurt me." Harry let out a sob and burrowed his head into Draco's shoulder, knocking the blond down.

With Harry softly crying in his shoulder, Draco nuzzled the top of Harry's head. He tightened his hold on Harry's hand; with his left hand, Draco was lovingly carding his fingers through the raven tresses.

Draco let Harry cry, not caring that his shirt was now adorning wet splotches. Draco vowed to himself that this was the last time Harry would ever shed tears.

"I love you, Harry. Severus does, too." Draco murmured. Harry hiccupped and nodded against his shoulder, snuggling more with the blond.

"Yeah… I know. Love you both." Harry said softly.

That reply was more than enough for Draco.

* * *

It was how Severus found his blond lover and Harry; the green eyed man snuggled beneath Draco's chin and the latter combing his fingers through Harry's hair. Severus smiled a bit before clearing his throat and knocking twice on the door. Draco looked up and saw Severus smirking at him.

"I am assuming you guys talked?" Severus said as he made his way quietly over to the bed; he looked down and found Harry sleeping peacefully.

"Mmhmm…" Draco hummed, his fingers still combing through Harry's mop of hair. "He told me how he wanted this. How he would be lying if he said he didn't. Then he cried himself to sleep." Draco looked to the side when Severus sat down on the bed, with Harry between them. The blond smiled when Severus gently brushed Harry's cheek with his index finger. "Harry's giving us and himself the chance."

"I see…" Severus murmured; he bent down and kissed Harry between his eyebrows. "Are you going to stay here until Harry wakes up?"

Draco looked down at the sleeping brunet and chuckled lightly when Harry sighed and burrowed deeper into his chest. The sleeping man's lips were parted and every now and then, Harry's eyelids would flutter; he was probably dreaming.

"Well, I don't have the heart to wake Harry up," Draco shrugged and slinked down until he was lying on top of the mattress. "I'll stay here…"

Severus took in the peacefulness of Harry's expression; this was probably his first time seeing Harry so relaxed. There was always worry etched upon Harry's face, always worried that something might happen. More than once, Harry had told Severus that he was scared, scared that one day he would have no control over his magic.

Snape didn't want to think about that.

"If I get hit in the face by either of you, I would not hesitate to shove you both to the floor." Severus sneered and he lowered himself on the bed. Draco only grinned in reply; Harry let out a snort-like snore.

Both Draco and Severus curled up beside Harry, forming a protective pod for the young man sleeping between them.

* * *

"_Don't you wish you can see the light of day again, Potter?" _

_Harry spat out and closed his eyes, his chest heaving. With each intake of breath, a throbbing pain made itself known in Harry's ribcage. _

"_It doesn't matter… if I see the day or not." Harry muttered; he coughed and a trickle of blood spilled forth. "I rather you just kill me so that I can save all the people from _you._"_

_The shadowed man let out a sharp laugh. "Really Potter? You think that just because you're dead, you can save all the innocent people?"_

_Harry gritted his teeth, "Yes I--"_

"_You're a fool, Potter." _

_A shot of blue went straight toward Harry, knocking him unconscious. _

-flash-

_Harry jiggled his keys before inserting it into the lock of the front door to Felix's flat. Harry had a frown etched upon his face; Felix was supposed to be meeting him at the restaurant an hour ago… but he never showed up. Harry was worried that something happened to Felix so he left the restaurant and headed straight to his boyfriend's flat. Twisting the key, Harry pushed open the mahogany door and stepped inside quietly. _

"_Felix?" Harry called; he toed off his shoes and started unbuttoning his coat. "Felix, are you home?" Harry hung his coat on the rack and walked down the hall._

_The whole flat was dark, save for the living room. Harry could hear faint rustling coming from within. The first thought that came to his mind was that Felix was home and was unwell. Worried, Harry quickened his pace. What he saw was the last thing he would've expected to see._

_Felix was being straddled by another man, who was busy eating Felix's face. Harry's eyes widened and he clasped his hand over his mouth to prevent the gasp that was about to escape from his mouth; he failed._

_The man and Felix both stopped kissing, their eyes landing on Harry. _

"_Harry… I-I can explain!" Felix made a move to shove the man off his lap, but the man refused to budge._

_Harry shook his head, reached into his pocket, and took out the key he used to open the front door. He threw the silver key towards Felix, who moved his head just before the key hit the back of the couch he was sitting on. _

"_Fuck you!" Harry spat, "You-You just continue what you were doing, just pretend I wasn't here!"_

"_Harry… Please!" Felix pleaded, "It's not what it seems! Let me explain…"_

"_Shut up you bastard!" Harry's green eyes flashed angrily, "I loved you… How could you do this to me…?" Harry shook his head and started backing out of the living room, "I hate you… I HATE YOU!"_

_Harry pivoted and all but ran out, pretending he did not hear Felix calling him. When Harry reached the door, he yanked it open and stepped out to the stuffy, warm July night. _

"_Happy fucking Birthday, Harry…" Harry muttered and started walking aimlessly down the streets… _

-flash-

"_Can't you find it in your heart to give us both a chance Harry?" Draco asked softly, "Give us the chance to love you, to shield you from harm…"_

'_Yes, please love me…'_

"_By giving us a chance you are also giving yourself an opportunity. Let us in Harry… Please."_

'_I… need you. Both'_

* * *

When Harry slowly opened his eyes, there was a soft smile. He was really, truly smiling. Despite all the hardships he went through, all the troubles and problems, there was still someone out there that cared about him. But this time, there were two. Right at that moment, Harry felt he was the luckiest man on earth. He sighed softly and wiggled around, totally unaware that there were two other men sleeping on both sides of him. It wasn't until the arm wrapped around his middle tightened did Harry finally remember Draco being on his bed as well.

"If you continue moving around like that, I can't guarantee that I'm not going to do anything to you." Draco said huskily and pinched the brunet's hip; Harry stopped moving and turned under Draco's hold. He smiled at the bleary looking blond and kissed Draco on the nose.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Harry asked, his lips were curved into a small smile.

"Don't worry, Potter, we weren't really sleeping."

Harry jolted and flopped to his other side and found Severus smirking at him. Harry blushed and reached up to tuck a strand of dark hair behind Severus' ear.

"When did you come in?" Harry asked the older man.

"You were asleep on Draco's shoulder when I came inside. We didn't want to wake you up so we decided to lie down beside you. Hope that was alright."

Harry grinned at Snape and shuffled closer to him; Severus automatically pulled Harry to his body and held the young man protectively. Harry smiled into Severus' chest when he felt Draco moving closer as well, squashing Harry between two hard bodies.

"It's more than alright…" Harry said dreamily, his voice muffled by Snape's chest.

Severus looked over Harry and smiled at his blond lover, who in turn smiled back.

They were accepted by Harry, and that was that.

* * *

Draco and Severus were surprised when Harry appeared by the door to their bedroom—Harry looked extremely nervous. Harry was only clad in his pajamas bottom, was shifting his weight from foot to foot, which made Harry looked like a young child that had to go to the loo.

"Can I… stay with you guys tonight? I uhm… don't want to sleep alone." Harry asked shyly; he was looking at the ground, avoiding all eye contact.

Even in the dimmed lights, Draco could still see Harry's flushed skin. He chuckled and got off the bed, made his way over to Harry, and took the brunet's hand. Draco smiled reassuringly at Harry and led the green eyed man to the bed; Severus had already moved to the side, making room for Harry and Draco.

"You never have to ask Harry," Draco said softly; he pushed Harry down onto the bed and then climbed in after Harry had settled in the middle. "You are more than welcome to move your things to our room if you want."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly; Severus chuckled and patted Harry's leg.

"Of course… Whenever you're ready." Severus smiled at Harry.

Harry nodded and snuggled down into the bed, with the men he loved beside him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Uhm, yes I know this chapter is extremely late! I don't want any violence! No chasing me around! I get tired easily :( -wears a pot on my head as helmet- I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!! –waves around a spatula- xP

Thanks for reading! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Days In Their Lives

**Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters. Yes, you heard me. I am borrowing only. **

A/N: Hello everybody! Since my finals are coming soon, I must warn you that my updates will be slower than usual. So instead of waiting for a week… you might have to wait two weeks. But when my finals are done with, I'll be quick with my stories :D

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Someone asked me if the last chapter was the 'last' chapter of the story. Of course it wasn't! D: I still have many things to explain… like who the heck the mysterious "man" is. Also, I need to work out Sev, Draco, and Harry's relationship. Can't leave that part out now, can I? ;P

**This chapter will be an interlude. Let's all forget about mysterious man on the prowl and Harry's power still being unstable.**

**Chapter 14: Days in Their Lives**

It was the middle of December, which meant the heart of winter and also Christmas were around the corner. Harry had been sleeping in Severus and Draco's room for the past week. His old room was almost vacant; most of his things were moved to their room. Draco had complained about having to bin some of his things in order to make room for Harry's. Most of them were old clothes but Draco still grumbled about it. Severus, on the other hand, did not hesitate to throw out some of his old things. When all the trashing was done, Harry happily hung his shirts, sweaters, trousers, slacks, pants, and coats—they were all given to him when he stayed with Snape and Malfoy (some were bought in the village), so technically they weren't his—in no order whatsoever. So if one was to open their wardrobe and peeked inside, they would find the left side filled with black or dark-colored clothing, from summer shirts to winter coats. On the far right side, one would find clothes color-coded, neatly placed on hangers.

In the middle, was _the _mess.

Short sleeved shirts would be mixed with winter sweaters; black trousers would be neighbors with white sweatpants. Some of Harry's slacks were just shoved to the back of the wardrobe; there were a couple of dress shirts that were crumpled into a ball. When Harry had finished with his hanging and folding, and… stuffing, he showed his partners what he had done. Draco stood gob-smacked, mouth hanging open; Severus stood, shaking his head in disbelieve.

It seemed Harry would be the untidy one in the house and they didn't really mind all that much.

When Harry saw their shocked expressions, he turned to look at what he did and frowned.

"What? I put things on hangers like you asked me to! I was trying to make more room…" Harry turned around again and pouted, "I know it's not as neat as yours or Draco's… Well, this way, I can tell which ones are mine." Harry beamed at Draco and Severus.

And that was that.

Now, one week later, Draco and Severus were quite pleased with Harry sleeping with them, although they hadn't done much but snuggled with each other. Currently, it was five in the morning, and Harry had begun to stir.

The first thought that came to Harry's mind was that he felt really warm, safe, and content. Well, he had been feeling that way ever since he started living with Draco and Severus, but right now, it seemed more so. Without bothering to open his eyes, even though he was sort of awake, Harry rolled to lie on his side and wiggled underneath the blankets, curling into a fetal position. A grunt sounded to his left; Harry cracked one eye opened.

Yes, Harry Potter was an early riser.

The brunet rolled to face the other side where the grunt came from. He smiled when he found Severus still had his eyes closed, but wore a scowl on his face.

"Go back to sleep, Harry." Severus croaked; his voice was still hoarse from sleep. "It's still… dark."

Harry grinned; he was more awake now. "It's not dark…" His eyes gazed out the window by their bed; the sky was a light purple, a sign that the sun was slowly rising. "The stars are gone and I can hear birds starting to sing." Harry whispered in a conspiring way; he didn't want to wake Draco, who was a late riser and a grumpy person if somebody woke him up before he woke up by himself.

"I seriously don't care about the birds, nor do I care that the stars are gone." Severus muttered, "But I do care that it is way too early to wake up, so go back to sleep." Snape, with his eyes closed, reached out and mussed Harry's hair.

Harry huffed and turned away from the older wizard; he swore he heard Severus snort in amusement at him. The green eyed man sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Harry folded his arms on top of the blanket, but shuddered when the cold air hit his skin. Shivering, Harry promptly put his hands back under the warm cocoon of blankets. Harry turned his head to the right and chuckled.

Draco, who did not stir at all when Harry and Severus were talking, was sleeping on his stomach, with one hand under his pillow; the other was draped across the top of Harry's pillow. The brunet wondered why he hadn't bumped his head on Draco's arm while he was turning and wiggling on the bed. Or how Draco had managed not to knock him silly with his arm.

The one sole reason why Harry had woken up so early was that the night before, Draco had promised he would take Harry out, to Muggle London of all places. Harry had cheered and hopped around the house in great enthusiasm. In the month he had been staying with the blond and Severus, Harry hadn't been in the outside world. Sure, he had been to the village, walked around, got acquainted with people, but it just wasn't the same. Draco had told Harry that the reason he was taking the brunet out was that he had to deliver some oils to a clinic that specialized in Aromatherapy. It turned out that the village they lived in right now wasn't all that far from London. If they were to take the Floo, it would only take around three minutes.

Harry smiled lightly and brushed a strand of blond hair from Draco's face; Malfoy's eyebrows knitted together when Harry's finger brushed across his skin. The brunet sighed and closed his eyes, his head tucked beneath Draco's chin. Subconsciously, Draco lower the arm that was on top of Harry's pillow and draped it across Harry's back. Harry smiled and let sleep take over.

He wanted to be well rested when he was at London, shopping for his loves.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky; light shone through the window, brightening the whole room with sunlight. Draco groaned and rubbed an itch on his nose with the back of his hand. His mind was still under the fogginess but he still felt something hard rutting against his pajama clad thigh. Draco slowly opened his silver-colored eyes and saw a mop of hair under his nose. He looked _above_ the nest of hair and found that Severus was already gone. It wasn't surprising really; Snape always woke before Draco. The blond looked back down and smirked; Harry was now moaning slightly in his sleep, his hips thrusting into Draco's legs.

With a mischievous grin, Draco snaked his hand between his and Harry's body; he was more than awake now. His hand searched for the hardness that was rubbing against his thighs. With his right leg, Draco wrapped it around Harry's lower body; his left thigh was pressed harder into Harry's thrusting hips. When his hand found what it sought, Draco, with agonizing slowness, palmed Potter through the thin material of the brunet's sleep pants. Harry whimpered pathetically and moved faster, seeking release. Draco was there to give it.

Who was he to tease his Harry?

Instead of palming, Malfoy began stroking up and down, sometimes squeezing Harry though his pants. The brunet's eyes snapped opened, eyes narrowed, and finally registered the fact that it wasn't all just a dream. When Draco gave a particularly hard squeeze, Harry gasped and his eyes fluttered close. His breathing became short pants; cheeks were tinged pink. Harry peered at Draco through half-lidded eyes and gulped.

"Draco… Don't… don't stop," Harry panted and arched his body, pressing his erection into Draco's welcoming hand.

"Of course not, Harry." Draco murmured; he let go of Harry, who protested. But then he plunged his hand under the waistband of Harry's pants and wrapped his fingers around the heated flesh.

Harry let out a hiss when Draco squeezed him teasingly; he glared at Draco and with one hand, pulled the blond close to him and kissed hard. Malfoy groaned into the heated kiss and with one twist to Harry's cock, the other man came undone. Harry shuddered as he climaxed, his hips went still. Draco pulled away from their kiss and took his hand out; white, sticky substance covered his hand and with his tongue, he licked it off.

Harry's eyes followed the blonde's tongue; he licked his own lips and his emerald orbs looked right into mercury ones.

"That was… a very nice way to start the morning," Harry said cheekily; Draco scoffed and leaned in to kiss Harry, letting the smaller man taste the slight bitterness on his lips.

"Get up, I believe today's the day we're going to Muggle London." Draco smiled when Harry's face lit up. With a whoop, Potter sat up and hopped out of the bed. "Sure Potter, leave me to make the bed!" Draco yelled since Harry had gone into the bathroom.

Harry's laughter came through, "Blame yourself for getting out so slow!" His voice was muffled by the bathroom door. "What time do we leave?"

Draco swung his legs over the edge and got up; he stood by their bed, took his wand from the bedside table and pointed. The bed was made in a flash of sparkling lights. Malfoy placed his wand back on the table—he'll get it later, after he was dressed—and sauntered over to the closed bathroom door.

"We leave at eleven and if I'm not wrong, it's around… nine right now." Draco said; he could hear pounding water on the other side. "And hurry your arse up, Potter! I want to take a shower, too!"

"Well too bad! You would just have to wait until I'm finished!" Harry laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes and went to their wardrobe to pick out his outfit for the day.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Snape asked for the umpteenth time. Draco sighed warily while Harry snickered. When Draco threw a glare at Harry, the brunet stopped immediately.

"Yes _dear_," Draco bit out; Severus arched his eyebrow and sneered. "I told you twenty times that I have everything. The oils are all wrapped and ready to go, the forms are in the envelope, and I have the address." Draco tilted his head at Harry's direction and grinned, "And I have Harry, who knows London quite well. I'm sure I won't get lost."

Harry spluttered into his cup of coffee; he set it down before he had a chance to upset it.

"You got lost before?" Harry asked, "No wonder you asked me to go with you." Harry waggled his eyebrows at the blond.

"Shut up," Draco sniped; Harry's grin grew wide. "Alright. Fine. I asked you to go because I got lost before."

Harry looked smug; Severus found everything amusing so he kept quiet.

"But! I'm taking you because I remember you saying you haven't been outside for so long." Draco shrugged, "Thought I'll use this opportunity to take you out. It might take half an hour or more for me to deliver and get the forms signed so I thought you could walk around and shop or something."

Harry beamed and threw himself into Draco, who just in time opened his arms to receive the flying body. Severus chuckled and went over to the men, bent down and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. Harry looked up at Severus and smiled.

"How come you're not going with us?" Harry mocked pout, "We could all think of this as a trip of sorts."

Severus smiled and cupped Harry's face; the brunet was now sitting on Draco's lap. Malfoy was adorning this stupid grin on his face, just because Harry was sitting on his lap, with his round arse very close to his crotch. Not to mention Harry was wriggling around as well.

"I have to watch the shop, Harry." Snape said softly and pressed his lips on Harry's. "You two have fun."

Potter sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, pretending to look angry.

"Fine, I'll shop by myself…" His frown then turned into a grin, "And don't worry Severus, I'll make sure Draco won't get lost again… OW!"

Draco had smacked Harry on the thigh.

Malfoy leaned in and nipped Harry on the ear, "Say goodbye to Severus, Harry, we'll see him when we get back."

Harry 'humphed' while rubbing his sore thigh; he flapped his hand at Severus. "I'll see you tonight."

Snape smirked at his blond lover and Harry before stepping out of their cottage, leaving for the shop.

Harry stood up from where he was sitting when Draco told him he was going to get ready. Harry, with a sigh, watched the blond go, his green eyes lingering on Draco's firm arse. Potter blushed when looked away.

'_Hmm… Draco sure has a nice arse…' _Harry smiled lopsidedly and cradled his head in his hand, while his elbow was resting on the dining table.

"… I wonder what Draco and Severus like." Harry asked himself in a whisper, "I _could_ get their presents and then shrink it… they wouldn't even know I got them something." Harry giggled softly and sobered when Draco came back.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked the brunet with a smile. "We should leave now; there might be traffic in the Floo network."

They went into the living room, threw powder into the fireplace, and were well on their way to London.

* * *

"Harry, you can meet me back here at one." Draco told Harry, "If you don't see me outside the building, you can ask for me. The receptionist knows who I am and what I'm doing."

Harry chuckled and stood on his tiptoes, kissing Draco on the cheek; the blond was a good four inches taller.

"Don't worry about me; I know my way around London, remember?" Harry smiled, "I'll probably be here at twelve-thirty." He gave one last kiss to the blond and shoved the taller man playfully. "In you go. I'll see you later."

Draco smirked and walked inside to the clinic. Harry sighed; people filled the streets of London and since it was near lunchtime, there were even more people, trying to find the perfect restaurant to have lunch. Muggles pushed and shoved their way down and up the streets, sometimes making Harry shuffle to the side so that he wouldn't get knocked down. By the time Harry got through the worst of the crowds, he remembered why he didn't like Muggle London much.

It was always packed, no matter the time or day it was.

The green eyed man turned into Oxford Street and smiled when he saw all the shopping boutiques available. But one store caught his attention; Harry made a beeline into Primark (1), a huge clothing store.

"Wow…" Harry said in awe; he was standing in front of the window displays.

Winter wool sweaters, coats were displayed. There were also boots, the latest designer shoes, scarves, hats, and trousers. Smiling, Harry walked into the store; he had a feeling he would be able to find something for Draco in this store, if not Severus.

**.: One hour later… 12: 05 p.m :.**

Harry happily came out from the store with two large shopping bags in his hand. He had actually found a really nice gray cashmere sweater for Draco. Harry knew he got the right size since Draco was about the same as he was. Harry also remembered not seeing any gray sweaters in the wardrobe back at home… So he wasn't afraid that the one he bought would be a duplicate. Inside the second bag, was a black winter coat for himself. This shopping trip wasn't all about his loves; Harry wanted some new clothes for himself as well.

"One down and one more to go… I really don't know what Sev likes…" Harry frowned and scanned left and right. "I'm sure Severus isn't a clothes person. Hmm… maybe I'll get him…" Harry sighed and walked up Oxford Street, his mind pondering. "… Hey! I can get him a pocket watch!" Harry exclaimed; several people walking by stared at him and moved on. "Okay, now I just need to find a store that has watches…"

With that in mind, Harry started his search for the appropriate store.

**.: Fifty minutes later… 12:55 p.m :. **

"Shit… that took way too long." Harry checked his own watch and grumbled, rushing out of the store with his bags swinging in his arms.

It had taken Harry twenty-five minutes, strolling up and down different streets, until he found a store that sold watches, clocks, and pocket watches. Then, it took the brunet around half an hour to find the perfect one for Severus.

The pocket watch dangled from a long gold chain and it also had a shell made of gold; the cover of the watch have intricate swirls carved into it. Small diamonds were indicators for each hour; on the background was see-through, one can see the mechanics that made the watch go. Harry asked the owner to put the watch into a medium sized jewelry box, lined with velvet. That way, it would be much easier for Harry to wrap.

Dodging right and left, Harry clutched his shopping bags close to his body. With all the people shoving around, it was very easy for him to drop his merchandises. When the white building of the clinic came to view, Harry smiled and let out a sigh of relief before quickening his pace. By the time he was near the front entrance, Draco was outside, with his arms crossed, and apparently worried about Harry. The brunet looked down at his bags and grimaced; he didn't have the time to shrink them. When he looked up again, he found Draco walking briskly towards him.

"Sorry, I lost track of time while… buying things." Harry told the blond. Draco chuckled and took two bags from Harry.

"What did you get?"

"Oh, just a coat and a shirt for myself," Harry said airily. "Didn't find much."

Draco shook his head and linked his fingers with Harry's. "Well, we can head back now, just in time for lunch with Severus."

Harry nodded and together they walked to the place where wizards and witches could Floo.

* * *

**.: December 23, 2000 :. **

Both Draco and Severus were at the shop, leaving Harry all alone in the cottage. It was two days before Christmas and Harry thought this was the perfect time for him to wrap up his presents. The thought of if Malfoy or Snape got him anything never crossed Harry's mind. He didn't really care; he already had the both of them.

That was the best gift really.

Taking the bags from behind his clutter of crumpled shirts, Harry went to the bed and sat down, dumping the contents on the mattress. He picked up his wand—which he left on the bed—and twirled it between his fingers. Long ago, Hermione had taught him a spell that would gift wrap things for him. It was really simple: just a flick and saying the incantation _Donum Occulto_ (2) and there you go.

Picking up his wand, Harry flicked his wrist at the box that held the pocket watch and muttered the spell. Silvery gift wrap flew out from the tip of his holly wand and covered the entire box. It then folded and wrapped until the present was perfectly covered. Harry did the same thing to the sweater, cursing for not asking the store for a box. It didn't really matter though; the spell wrapped the sweater without problems.

"Now, I'll just shrink you guys and wail till Christmas to bring you out." Harry said to himself, taking the presents with him after they were shrunk. "They'll never see it behind my clothes."

With that taken care of, Harry went out the bedroom and left the cottage—to visit Severus and Draco—with only one thought in mind.

It was going to be the best Christmas he ever had.

* * *

**.: December 24 – Midnight :.**

Severus was half lying on the bed, almost completely nude—save for his boxers—and was about ready for bed. Harry, who also only had his boxers on, suddenly rolled on top of Snape, and pinned him down with his weight. The ex Potions Master stared up at the brunet, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Just what are you doing, Harry?" Severus asked while Harry began kissing his jaw.

Harry looked up briefly and gave Severus a feral grin. He swooped back down again and started to nip at the skin on Snape's neck. Severus moaned when Harry's tongue laved at a spot he had just bitten. He craned his neck and looked behind Harry; the door to the loo was still closed. Draco was inside taking his very late night shower.

"Harry…" Severus panted; Harry hummed and continued leaving kisses on Severus' chest. "Are-are you suuure you want this?" Severus arched his back when Harry's body moved downward, chest to Severus' cock, and that evil mouth nipping at his navel.

Harry stopped whatever he was doing and pushed himself away from Severus' heated body; his usually bright green orbs were now glazed over with lust. Harry then crawled back up until he was face to face with the older man.

"I am quite sure I want this. Do you?"

Severus gazed into Harry's eyes and found no hesitation. There was no doubt in them. He reached up and with his hand to the back of Harry's head, Severus pulled the younger man down where their lips clashed together.

The kiss was anything _but_ gentle. Harry moaned when Severus' tongue darted out and licked the rim of Harry's bottom lip. The brunet parted his lips for Snape and seeing the opportunity, Severus probed his tongue inside Harry's mouth to taste. While the smooth muscle was inside his mouth, Harry used this chance to suck on Severus' thin lips. If there were outsiders watching these two men, they would think Harry and Severus were eating each others lips. Hands roamed across the expanse of their backs, nails were raking across pale skin, leaving red welts in their wake. By this time, Severus was fully sitting on the bed with Harry kneeling above him.

That was what Draco saw on the bed when he came out from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his lean waist. He licked his lips and dropped his towel on the ground, not caring that it was wet. From his view, Harry's arse was up in the air, wiggling enticingly. Draco let out a chuckle, which caused the men on the bed to stop.

Harry turned his head around and licked his lips, "Draco… you're here. Come, join us in bed." His eyes wandered down Draco's torso and landed on certain parts. The parts seemed extremely interested.

Draco walked over to their bed, got on and kneeled on the mattress. He hovered behind Harry's bent body and skimmed his warm hands down Harry's smooth back, down to the dip where back met arse, and finally, splaying his hands on Harry's arse cheeks. Draco clucked his tongue and with one smooth movement, he yanked Harry's boxers down. Potter groaned and kicked his bunched up boxers to the ground. So far, Severus was the only one that still had clothes on.

When Draco moved closer, his hard cock rubbed in between the cleft of Harry's bum; the brunet moaned at the feeling and moved up just a bit more until his face was buried in Severus' shoulder.

"It's not fair… You still have your boxers on…" Harry said, his voice muffled by Snape's shoulder. He removed his face from Severus and grinned. "Come on, lift your hips up so I can take them off."

Severus complied and with one move, Harry had his boxers off and was then tossed to the side. The green eyed man smirked and reached for Severus' hard member; he curled his fingers around it and pumped. At the same time, Draco had pushed one finger into Harry's anal opening. Harry gasped and pressed back; he dropped to his elbows and his face was now leveled with Severus' groin.

"Did I hurt you?" Draco asked; his voice sounding strained. When Harry shook his head Draco smiled and curved his fingers, searching for that one spot…

"Holy Mother of Merlin!" Harry yelped and his back arched in pleasure. "Dra-co… do-do that again…"

Malfoy smirked and pulled his finger half way out; Harry groaned in protest, but that earned him a slap on his arse.

"You are leaving Severus all alone," Draco purred in Harry's ear; his grey eyes were focused on Severus' rock hard cock, standing straight from a nest of dark curls.

Harry swallowed and understood what he had to do. Lowering his head, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and took Severus all the way to the root, or so he tried. Severus hissed when Potter started sucking; his hips bucked when Harry used his talented tongue. The brunet relaxed his throat and went a little bit deeper, using one hand to grasp what his mouth couldn't reach. Through half-lidded eyes, Severus watched as Harry's head bobbed up and down above his crotch; the younger man's cheeks were caved in at each suck. Snape's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Potter's tongue dipped into his slit.

Satisfied that his other lover was taken care of, Draco moved his finger again, only this time it was joined by another and he started scissoring them. Harry groaned, which sent wonderful vibrations to Severus' cock.

"I-I can't… Harry…" Severus cautioned; he was _very_ close to completion and he wasn't sure if Harry wanted to swallow everything he gave.

But the smile, or attempted smile, was enough to tell Severus that Harry was ready.

With both hands, Severus weaved his fingers through Harry's dark tresses, and at the same time, guided Harry. He was making small thrusts into Harry's mouth but the brunet didn't seem to mind at all.

Sensing that Harry was prepared, Draco held out his free hand and summoned his wand to him. When the piece of wood landed in his opened palm, Draco hastily cast a lubrication charm at Harry's relaxed hole. Then a second one was cast on his own swelled member.

"Harry, I'm going to… It might feel a bit uncomfortable." Draco warned.

Harry released Severus' cock with a 'pop'. "It's… I'm fine. Just do it already!" Harry whined and wiggled his arse at Draco and went back to his task of taking care of Severus.

Draco took his two fingers out and Harry mewled at the loss of fingers. With one hand grasping Harry's hips tightly, Draco used his other to guide his cock to Harry's entrance and then _pressed_ in.

Both Draco and Harry groaned at the same time. Because of the groan, it made more pleasant vibration through Severus' arousal. Once the head of his cock was in, Draco paused and let Harry recover from the intrusion.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

In reply, Harry clamped his internal muscles around the cock in his arse, sending Draco a message that he, indeed, was more than alright. Harry twisted his head back and glared at his blond lover.

"Just move Draco! Damnit I'm not made out of glass!" Harry cried out in part frustration and part impatience.

"Yes Draco, listen to the man," Severus drawled; he was carding his fingers through Harry's hair while Potter was licking his cock like a popsicle.

"As you wish." Draco smirked and rammed in.

Harry howled, in pain and in pleasure. It felt really good, even though there was a slight burn.

"Merlin… Draco… ha-harder… move!" Harry babbled; he went down again and was determined to make Severus climax.

Soon, all three men were at a rhythm. Draco was thrusting hard and deep into Harry; the brunet was actually letting Draco do all the work. With every thrust, Harry's body moved forward, which also meant his mouth going down on Snape's cock.

"Fuck! Can't… I can't hold… Haaa-rryy!" Draco cried and pressed in, releasing his seeds into Harry's accepting body.

Harry groaned around his mouthful, feeling the warmth of Draco's cum coating his insides. With one last, hard suck, Severus also cried out his release. White, warm substance filled Harry's mouth and he swallowed every last drop Severus offered. Without touching his own arousal once, Harry got off, just by hearing and seeing his lovers climaxing.

Draco panted and slowly pulled out; Harry winced at the small pain in his backside. As Harry flopped bonelessly next to Severus, on his stomach, Draco dropped down next to Harry. Snape turned to his side and threw his arm across both of his lovers. Harry sighed happily and scooted closer to the older man while Draco also wrapped his arm around Harry.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked, kissing Harry's brow. Potter giggled and smiled sleepily.

"I feel… tired," Harry said and then let out a yawn, "A bit of pain in my arse, but not so much. I'm fine."

"Good. I was worried that I hurt you." Draco muttered and kissed Harry's sweat covered shoulder.

"No worries…" Harry sighed, "It's Christmas isn't it? I think this was my best one."

"I agree with you," Snape said; Draco nodded his agreement.

With one last sleepy smile, Harry burrowed into his pillow.

"Merry Christmas Severus, Draco."

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Harry." Draco whispered softly and spooned next to Harry.

"Happy Christmas." Severus murmured and closed his eyes, sleep already taking over.

The fire in their room crackled almost silently as the three men slept. This was their first Christmas together and they wished there would be wonderful days ahead… with no troubles _at all_.

If only it was _that _easy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Wow… lolz! My interlude is long! O.O Hey, at least I have a lemon in this chapter right? ;D And it wasn't a dream! It was all real :P –cackles- You know, I was really hiding inside their wardrobe, behind Harry's pile of shirts. I had front row seats and saw EVERYTHING! –runs around, giving out photos-

**I'm very sorry if this chapter was out of place… but I felt I needed something besides Harry having flashbacks. So… I had him shopping xP**

Thanks for reading! :D

**_Cookies to ShioriRose: She noticed that Harry used a wand to wrap the presents. Since Harry has been living with Severus and Draco for a month, he went and got himself a wand. I know I didn't have that in any of my chapters; it happened in between. Having a wand meant more control over his magic and Harry needs that control. :P I am really sorry for the confusion x-x_**

(1) - Primark is a real store. I found it in a website; I was searching "London streets and shops" and found Oxford Street and the name of that shop xD It seemed pretty big to me :s **_Can we pretend this store isn't a cheap store for the sake of my story? xD I really had no idea since I don't live in London and all :(_**

(2) - _Donum Occulto_ roughly means "gift conceal" in Latin ;x Yeah I know I'm lame lol


	15. Chapter 15: A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters. Yes, you heard me. I am borrowing only. **

A/N: Finals are finally over! No more exams for me… for now :P Anyways, sorry for the LONG wait :( It's been a month since I've updated this story. I am so sorry! X-x

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Now that the interlude is done and over with… Let's get back to the main course. Let me introduce you to…

**The Mysterious "Man"! Muwahahahahaha! No, seriously, a surprise guest is coming. :D I mean, just look at the title of the chapter xP**

**Chapter 15: A Chance Meeting**

Harry turned around and looked behind his back for the umpteenth time. Harry and Draco were walking down the dirt road to the center of the village. Harry had bothered both Draco and Snape multiple times, asking them to take him to the flower shop. He so didn't want to stay in the cottage by himself anymore. Sure, he went out, went shopping, bought some things. Harry had gotten another wand by special order from Ollivander's. His new wand wasn't as good as his eleven inch, holly, phoenix tail feather cored wand; the new one was a twelve inch, mahogany, with unicorn tail hair as the core. Sometimes Harry had trouble casting spells; some spells would come too strong while others might not be cast at all. The green eyed man was working on it.

Today, it was a gloomy January morning. Crispy, cold wind whisked across their faces, making their cheeks flushed. Harry pulled his coat tighter around himself and shivered. He looked back again, only to see a dirt road, white snow, and their footprints.

"Draco… I feel like somebody's following us." Harry whispered and leaned closer to his blond lover. Draco rolled his eyes and draped his arm across Harry's shoulders.

"Nobody's behind us, nothing is following us," Draco said; he looked back just to make sure. "There is nothing. You're too paranoid."

"Yeah… Maybe it's just the wind…" Harry said, sounding not entirely sure. "Come on, Severus will think we got lost or something."

Draco snorted and together with Harry, quickened his pace; Severus _was_ waiting for them at the shop after all.

When both men went around the curve of the dirt road, a person stepped straight out from a tree trunk. Having put a Disillusion Charm around the whole tree, Harry and Draco passed by the person unnoticed. Hard, brown eyes followed their backs; lips curved into an amused smile.

"So this is where you've been living," The person chuckled, the brown eyes narrowed slightly, "I've been looking for you, Harry."

A hand went up; fingers went to a necklace around the person's neck. The digits touched a jade green pendant dangling on the gold chain.

"And now, I finally found you."

* * *

"Does it really take that long to come to the shop?" Severus asked once Harry and Draco stepped inside. "You know, it's a good thing there aren't any urgent deliveries today."

Draco took off his long coat and hung it on the rack next to the shop's door. Harry followed suit and then walked to the counter where Severus was sitting, writing something down in a notebook.

"It's my fault, not Draco's." Harry said, "I stopped every ten steps we took; I had the feeling that somebody or some_thing_ was following us."

Draco sauntered over to the counter, smirking. He draped his upper body across the countertop, elbows planted firmly on the surface; his hands cradled his head and grey eyes looked at Harry mischievously.

"It was probably a squirrel or something," Draco grinned, his white and even teeth showing. "Even if there _was_ someone, we would've seen him or her. There wasn't much for a person to hide behind."

"I don't know… I just… I felt this _presence _behind us." Harry muttered, "It was weird… I-I felt this faint vibration of magic and it wasn't yours, Draco." Harry added quickly when the blond opened his mouth.

Severus frowned; if Harry felt the vibes, he couldn't be wrong. Only someone with high levels of magical powers—such as Harry—can sense others' magic auras. Snape himself could sense auras as well; Draco can as well, but not as well as Harry or Severus.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the wind?" Draco offered, waving his hand in the air in a carefree gesture.

Harry growled and then scowled at Draco when the blond laughed at him. "I'm sure it wasn't the _wind_." Harry sniped, "Wind doesn't _vibrate_ against our skin."

"Harry's right, Draco…" Severus murmured, "It wasn't the wind; it had to be a person. Someone with a good amount of magical energy."

"Do you mean that somebody was _stalking_ us?!" Draco demanded; he was no longer leaning over the counter. "Who the hell would stalk us?"

A look of concern crossed Harry's features, "Maybe it's not _us,_ per say… Maybe it's just _me._"

"You?" Draco arched an eyebrow at the brunet, "Why you? Actually, who would follow you all the way to this little village that's almost hidden to mankind?"

Severus rolled his eyes at Draco's statement while all Harry did was scowl. The only thought in Harry's mind was that if his captor wanted to find him, there were many ways to do so. With that being the case, the brunet wouldn't be all too shocked if his kidnapper _did_ find him.

"You forget, Draco, that my kidnapper is still out there and probably looking for me." Harry griped, "It could've been him…"

'_Or her…'_

"Do you really think that whoever it was tracked you down all the way here?" Draco asked and waved his arm at the direction of the village outside the store.

"Yes, I believe so." Harry murmured; he put on a small smile for his lovers. "Well, I'm not too worried; I have you two to protect me after all."

Draco scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I have half a mind to tell you to go back to the cottage right now. We have wards surrounding the whole house… If the bastard really did track you down, he won't be able to get past them."

"I'm sure he won't try anything in broad daylight and with so many people around." Harry reasoned, "I just don't get why he… or she, is so _desperate._"

Severus closed the notebook he was writing in; he walked around over to Draco and took the blonde's arm, pulling Draco with him. Malfoy protested but with one hard look from the florist, Draco quieted down. Snape looked behind Draco's blond head and caught eyes with Harry.

"Harry, can you do all the counter work today? Draco and I have to work on some new oils. I just harvested some Calla Lilies and need to tend them right away."

Draco arched an eyebrow but remained silent; something was going on in Snape's mind, he was sure of it.

"Counter work?" Harry balked, "I never did any cashier work… Are you sure you want me to?" He was so distracted with his thoughts that Harry didn't notice he was using a towel to wipe the counter.

"You'll be fine, Harry." Draco piped up, "There are price tags on the already made bouquets. If a costumer wants something, such as oils, you can come to the lab and ask us for them."

Harry nodded and let go of the towel; he stiffly walked to the cashier and sat down, looking extremely tensed. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and looked heavenward.

"Harry, you are going to scare all the costumers away with that look!" Draco let out a bark of laughter; Harry groaned and looked at Snape.

"I told you I never sat behind a cashier before! What if people ask me about flowers? I don't know shit about flowers."

"I gave you that book awhile ago," Draco said, "You'll be fine! Mostly the costumers just come in and buy bouquets; they don't really ask questions."

"Fine!" Harry threw his hands in the air, "I'll stay here, take money, give change, and tell them to have a nice day." Harry put on a sweet smile for his lovers, "Happy now?"

"Very," Snape drawled, "Come along now, Draco, we need to start on the oils straight away."

Once Severus and Draco disappeared behind the door to the lab, Harry sighed and swiveled around to face the front of the shop. People, old and young, walked passed the flower shop. Even though it wasn't snowing on that particular morning, wizards, witches, and Muggles alike all had on fairly thick coats. After waiting ten minutes and still no costumers, Harry got bored and looked under the counter. There were a couple of books inside the open space underneath the counter. Potter took one out and read the title.

_Flowers and Herbs: What to do with them._

Harry scoffed and opened the text right in the middle. He was flipping through the colorful pages when the bell jingled as the door opened.

"Excuse me?"

Harry slammed the book closed and pushed it aside. He looked up, putting on a smile; he was ready to greet the first costumer of the day. His smile dropped, however, when he saw the person's face. It had been three years, but Harry still recognized the facial features. The person gasped when Harry looked up.

"Oh my god… Harry, is it you?"

* * *

"Severus, I thought you said that the Calla Lilies needed two more weeks until they are ready to be picked." Draco hissed as soon as the door closed behind them. Severus grunted and let go of the blonde's arm.

"I did; it was just an excuse." Snape muttered, "We need to do some spying."

"Spying?!" Draco spluttered, "How? Why? Who are we spying on?"

Snape's lips thinned into a line, his eyes bore into the closed door, as if he could see Harry on the other side. Draco followed Severus' gaze, looked at the door and then back at the older man.

"We're going to spy on Harry? Why?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"We're not spying on _him._ I want to see every one of our costumers we have today." Snape whispered, "If what Harry told us earlier was true, the person might actually come here. I have a suspicion that Harry's kidnapper was somebody he knew."

"What made you think that?" Draco demanded in a harsh whisper, "Harry said he couldn't even _see_ the person's face on the night he was captured."

"I know he didn't, but it can't be just some coincidence that the bastard was roaming around in the streets. He or she would have to know where Harry lived, followed Harry, and attacked when the time was right."

Draco chewed on his bottom lip, looking thoughtful. "You know… that makes sense." He went to the door and carefully opened it, with only a crack wide enough for him to peek through. "Well, nothing's going on right now… Harry's sitting there, reading." Draco closed the door again and walked back to Severus. "Since we're in here, how the hell are we going to spy?"

"Do you forget that you are a wizard, Draco?" Snape took out his wand and smirked at the blond; Draco puffed out his chest and frowned. "Well, there is this spell; it will let us see the outside but nobody on the other side can see _us_."

"Oh. Right…" Draco nodded in understanding; he moved away from Severus and waved his hand at the door. "Do your thing."

Severus sneered and pointed his wand right at the door. A beam of blue shot out from the tip of his wand and hit the wooden door. The mahogany panel shimmered a bit and then it was as if a layer of filth was being peeled off, the other side being revealed. Both Draco and Severus could see the back of Harry's head perfectly clear.

"Can we hear Harry at all?" Draco asked, he was standing right behind the door.

"We should… Just keep your eyes open for any suspicious looking people. Like ones that we don't usually see around the village."

Draco was about to answer when the bell jingled; his eyes widened when he saw the new costumer walking in.

'_Looks familiar… can't remember the name though.'_ Draco thought; he turned to Severus and waved him over. "Look Sev, somebody just came in."

Severus strode over to the door and watched as Harry slammed the book closed; he also saw the way Harry jolted when the brunet saw who his costumer was.

"Oh my god… Harry, is it you?" The soft voice traveled through the door and into Draco and Severus' ears.

Draco grabbed Snape's arm, "Who is that? You should know; you were a professor when we were students… That person looks familiar, but I can't remember the name."

Severus frowned at the person who was now wearing a shocked expression. He took in the black hair, lean body, round eyes, and fair skin. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Draco, that's…"

* * *

Harry stood up from his stool and walked around the counter. He smiled and held out his hand; the person took it with a huge smile; brown eyes sparkled as Harry drew the person in for a hug. Harry pulled back and his smile grew a bit wider. It had been so long since he saw…

"Cho! What are you doing here?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I am very evil to leave the chapter off like that :D –giggle- Cho Chang makes an appearance!! Puwahahahahaha! But, is _she_ the mysterious "man"? Sorry that the chapter was so short; I did it on purpose... ;P

Thanks for reading! :D


	16. Chapter 16: An Old Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters. Yes, you heard me. I am borrowing only. **

A/N: I'm taking summer classes… that's why I haven't been able to update as much as I want to :( Well, here's the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy :D

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Haha why _did_ Cho appear at the village? Hm. Maybe she's the evil kidnapper! Or not. ;D A lot of reviewers didn't like Cho; I don't like her either lol xD So, when you guys tortured her (dumping poison ivy on her, etc), it really made my day ;)

**Let's continue where I left off…**

**Chapter 16: An Old Acquaintance**

"Cho! What are you doing here?"

The girl in question smiled softly and tilted her head back to look into Harry's green eyes. "I came here to visit my grandmother actually. She owled me a couple of weeks ago, saying how she was lonely and wanted to see her granddaughter very much." Cho let out a small giggle before continuing. "I know how my grandmother is. She's always writing to me telling me that she's bored, even though she's practically friends with everybody in this small village."

"That's weird… I don't think I've seen an Asian old lady around," Harry pondered.

"Oh, she lives near the edge of the village, about a mile from here." Cho replied, "It's quite far, that's why she doesn't go out often. But sometimes, her elderly friends would visit her. I'm glad that she has some people to talk with."

"Huh… I wonder if Severus or Draco ever went to Mrs. Chang's house…"

Cho, who had been looking at the flowers around the shop, turned around abruptly. Harry thought she was going to pass out when the dark haired girl placed a hand over her heart.

"Did you say… You said Professor Snape and Malfoy…" Cho whispered, her eyes round with something close to fright.

"Er… yeah." Harry smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "They're the owners of this shop. I'm just here to help with the cashier today." Harry jerked his head at the counter. "They're in the lab, working with… Calla Lilies I believe."

"Oh… Well, I was walking around the village square and then I saw this flower shop. I thought of buying some to bring to my grandmother's cottage." Cho said; she lowered her hand and instead, wrapped her arms around her middle. "I had no idea that Snape and Malfoy owned it."

Harry frowned at the Cho's reaction. True, back when they were still in Hogwarts, Harry knew Cho was a very timid girl. He knew first hand because of their mussed up date. Potter shuddered; that day was horribly embarrassing. But none of that explained why she seemed afraid of Draco and Severus. It's not like they did anything to her in the past…

"Cho, are you alright?" Harry asked in concern, "You seem a little pale."

Cho turned her head away, her long black hair obscuring her face. "I'm fine… just a bit shocked I guess. I never thought… I just don't have good feelings about them."

Harry's patience suddenly disappeared and now he felt nothing but being annoyed at Cho.

"Why? Is it because they were Death Eaters? You know the Ministry cleared their names when we found out they were spies!" Harry spat out bitterly, "Draco told us he never wanted to be one; his own father forced him to." Harry was shaking in anger now. "They fought on our side during the war if you don't remember clearly!"

Cho turned back to face Harry, her eyes were bright with tears threatening to fall. But they didn't.

"I-I know they're cleared… and I know they were on our side…" Cho whispered, "I… I can't forget… the war took many lives away, Harry. You know that. I can't help but think they were part of it… even though they _were_ spies."

Harry growled, "They didn't do it on their own will. Voldemort made them! If they didn't, they would've died!"

Cho nodded and walked up to the angry man; Harry was absolutely seething. He was also quite unaware that his lovers were watching him and Cho from the lab. Cho reached up and placed a warm hand on Harry's face, her fingers brushing his hair away.

"It seemed like you really care about them. Is it true then? My grandmother told me that there's a nice, young man, a new face in the village, living with Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy. I didn't think about it until my grandmother told me the young man had green eyes, bright, shining emeralds." Cho lowered her hand and smiled; something in her eyes made Harry stiffen. "When she told me that, I had to see the young man for myself. I didn't really think I would actually find you here, Harry."

Harry took a step back and Cho watched him, her smile never left her face. "You-you came here to the village just to see if I was the young man? You don't have any other motives?"

There was something about the way Cho was acting that made Harry suspicious. His eyes traveled away from her face and down to her neck. There was no necklace around it. Harry was looking for that emerald pendant he saw dangling from a necklace around his kidnapper's neck.

Cho frowned and reached up to smooth her hair, "Like I said, I wasn't expecting it was you. All I wanted was to visit my grandmother." She shrugged and walked up to one of the shelves with jars of essential oils in different sizes. "Now, I just want a bouquet of your best flowers. Do you have any suggestions?" She smiled at him charmingly and Harry found himself relaxing.

It was silly of him to suspect Cho to be the mysterious person. She was way too small; there was no way she was the one that attacked him in the alleyway. Harry shook his head and walked up to Cho.

"I think we have some fresh red, scented roses."

* * *

"Why is Chang here!?" Draco snarled, "And why is she touching Harry?!" Draco's face was pressed on the door, his eyes scanning the scene on the other side of the room.

"She's just hugging him, Draco. Ms. Chang isn't doing anything inappropriate." Severus drawled, "Besides, she _is_ one of Harry's friends. They haven't seen each other for at least three years I think."

"I don't care! She's touching our Harry!" Draco fumed and moved back from the door. He crossed his arms and stared at what was happening on the other side of the door.

"_I came here to visit my grandmother actually. She owled me a couple of weeks ago…"_

"See? Ms. Chang is here to visit her grandmother, she's harmless." Severus said calmly; he walked up to the door and stood next to the blond.

"_That's weird… I don't think I've seen an Asian old lady around…"_

"_Oh, she lives near the edge of the village, about a mile from here. It's quite far…"_

Draco uncrossed his arms and banged his fist on the see-through door lightly. "Did you hear that? I don't think _I've_ seen an Asian lady either." Draco turned and looked up at Severus, "Have you?"

"I think I have, once or twice. Mrs. Chang doesn't come into the village square often." Severus answered, "Like Ms. Chang said, her grandmother does live quite far."

"Well, I still find it suspicious for her to show up here in the village all of a sudden." Draco glared at the door, "She could've visited her grandmother any time she wished, but no, she chose to come when coincidently Harry is here as well."

Both men continued to watch their lover and Cho Chang from the lab. Harry's conversation with the girl had been normal until Cho mentioned Draco and Severus. The blond let out a low growl when the young woman started stuttering about them being former Death Eaters. Snape held on to Draco's arm, preventing the younger man from charging outside. Severus smiled in satisfaction when Harry started yelling at the girl.

"_Is it because they were Death Eaters? You know the Ministry cleared their names when we found out they were spies! Draco told us he never wanted to be one; his own father forced him to!"_

The blond and Severus couldn't quite hear what Cho said after; she was whispering and looking at Harry with something close to fear. They saw the brunet scowling and shaking in anger.

"_They didn't do it on their own will. Voldemort made them! If they didn't, they would've died!"_

"I say Harry really cares about us," Draco said smugly, "God, if only Chang wasn't out there right now… I would go outside and snog the daylights out of Potter."

"You better not or Harry will know we've been spying on them." Severus sniped, "The last thing we want is for Harry to be angry at us."

"Fine, whatever." Draco mumbled; he was about to look away when he saw Cho reaching up and cupping Harry's face.

And Potter let her!

Severus rolled his eyes when he heard Draco growling again. "Stop it, Draco."

"Don't tell me you're not feeling what I'm feeling!" Draco hissed, "How dare she touch Harry with her dirty paws!"

"You know, I'm not even going to grace you with an answer to that statement." Snape shook his head. Severus walked over to one of the lab tables and took a bunch of Calla Lilies. He took out his wand and made a bouquet out of them. "Take this outside and put it where the roses are. I'm sure Ms. Chang is here to buy some flowers if what I'm hearing right now is correct."

"… _I just want a bouquet of your best flowers. Do you have any suggestions?"_

Draco snatched the bouquet from Severus' hand and yanked the door open. He stomped out and glared at Cho, who was looking at the scented roses. Harry looked up when he heard the door opening; he grinned when he saw Draco walking towards them, a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Draco! Oh, those flowers are lovely!" Harry praised and he waltzed over to his blond lover. Cho hesitantly followed Harry and stayed a few steps behind them. "Are they for me?" Harry asked jokingly, taking the bouquet from Malfoy.

"No, we had some leftover and Severus asked me to bring these out to sell as a bouquet." Draco smiled as Harry began smelling the Calla Lilies.

The blond smirked when Harry looked up from the flowers, mock pouting; Draco bent down and kissed Harry on the tip of his nose. He looked up through his half lidded eyes and found Cho looking uncomfortable. Draco gently took the bouquet from Harry and took two steps forward to Cho.

"Are you looking for flowers, Ms. Chang?" Draco asked politely; she was a costumer after all.

Harry was clinging on Draco's arms; he looked shocked when Draco addressed Cho.

"You know who she is?" Harry asked; Draco scoffed and nodded.

"I know her, remember her face."

Cho looked between the blond and Harry and then cleared her throat. "Uh… Yes, I'm looking for something to take to my grandmother." Cho replied, a small smile appearing on her face. "The ones you have in your hands… those are lovely. What are they?"

Seeing the almost scared look on Cho's face made Draco sigh. Severus was right; there was no way in hell that this girl could be Harry's kidnapper. Cho Chang was too small, skinny, and didn't seem like she had a vast amount of magical energy in her. Right now, she looked scared enough to leave the shop and never come back. Maybe it _was_ just pure coincidence.

"These are Calla Lilies. If you are looking for something that smells divine, then these would be a great option." Draco said, sounding quite professional. Cho smiled lightly at him before taking the flowers gently away from Draco's hands.

Cho pressed her nose into the soft petals of the lilies and inhaled. A light, sweet scent assaulted her nose. She smiled wider and held the bouquet closer to her chest.

"I think I'll take this bouquet. You're right Mal—Draco, these are marvelous." Cho commented.

"Well, I would never steer a costumer wrong," Draco said airily, "Come to the counter, I'll wrap the bouquet up for you." Draco bowed lightly and gestured to the counter; Cho let out a small chuckle and followed the blond.

Harry snorted and walked after them; he was surprised that Draco was acting so nice to Cho. He knew his blond lover wasn't really that close to the girl. Hell, Draco probably only knew Cho from Quidditch matches. But then again, they weren't in Hogwarts anymore, and they were all grown-ups now. It was time to put the past behind.

Harry stood to the side of Draco, watching the blond wrap up the bouquet with pink tissue paper. The brunet smiled goofily, watching as the long fingers work themselves to tie a bow around the stems of the Calla Lilies. Harry was mostly in a trance until Draco handed the bundle to Cho, who paid for the lovely flowers.

"It was nice seeing you guys again," Cho said as both Draco and Harry walked her to the door. "I'll be staying with my grandmother for the week… Maybe we'll see each other soon." Cho hugged the flowers to her bosom and smiled above the flower petals. "I haven't seen anybody from Hogwarts since… the war." She let out a short laugh, "I'm just glad we're all okay."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Cho on the cheek; Draco let out a huff and turned his head.

"Maybe you three can come to my grandmother's house and have dinner." Cho suggested, "I'm sure she'll love that."

"I'm not sure if we--" Draco started but was interrupted when Harry slapped his hand over his mouth. "Mmmphhrrr!"

Harry glared at the blond then turned to smile at Cho. "What Draco meant was that we would love to go over to have dinner with you and your grandma."

Cho's brown eyes darted between Harry and the glaring blond. She chuckled and nodded. "I'll tell her… How does tomorrow night sound?"

"That's perfect," Harry said cordially. "What time would you like for us to come over?"

"Seven is good." Cho answered; she pushed the front door open and stepped out. "I'll see you guys then!" The door closed behind her and the bell jingled.

Harry removed his hand with a yelp when Draco tried to bite the flesh of his palm.

"Watch it!" Harry cried; he laughed when Draco stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "Now now… Just how old are you, Draco?"

"I'm old enough to beat your arse!" Draco fumed, "Why did you agree to have dinner with Chang?!"

"I haven't seen her for three years Draco!" Harry said loudly, "And it's just a casual dinner, there is nothing wrong with that." He smirked when Draco scowled at him, "Where's Severus? Is he still working on the oils?"

"Oh… Yeah, he is. We should tell him about the _dinner._" Draco emphasized on the last word. "He doesn't like surprises."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the shop. "I'll tell him… It's not that bad is it? It's just dinner with an old friend."

Draco only hummed in reply. Before Harry had the chance to open the door, Severus stepped out, holding two small vials of pink oil.

"There's no need. You both were talking loud enough for me to hear in the lab." Snape drawled, setting the vials on the counter. "And Harry's right, it's just a dinner." Severus sent a sharp look at Draco.

The blond threw his hands up in surrender. "I swear both of you are against me!"

"I'm not, but Harry might be." Snape sneered; Harry laughed audibly, clutching his middle.

"I bloody knew it." Draco grumbled.

* * *

Across the street, opposite of the floral parlor, a person wearing a hooded cloak stood watching the three people inside the shop.

"You can't escape me, Potter. We have some catching up to do, you and I." The cloaked person said, a sinister smile appearing on the shrouded face. "You think you can escape me? Think again…"

The smile widened into a feral grin; long fingers played with the green teardrop pendant.

"I can track you down, no matter where you are." A hand was waved in front of the pendant, making it glow. "That scar I gave you… You can't get rid of it."

Brown eyes glared at the brunet, who was talking with a blond and a raven-haired man. The person touched the pendant, making it glow a little bit brighter. The shadowed being chuckled as Harry idly scratched his chest.

"It burns doesn't it, Potter? Well, that was my gift to you. It is my way of finding you."

The hand let go of the pendant and pulled the cloak tighter around the body. "I'll see you… soon enough."

Black cloak blended right in with the shadows and the person was gone.

* * *

"Harry… Why are you scratching your chest?" Draco asked as Harry absently rubbed his shirt covered chest.

"I don't know… it just started itching… and it burns a little." Harry frowned, "It's the scar… it felt warm for a second."

Harry turned away from a concerned Draco and Severus. Green eyes stared out the shop windows. He saw nothing but a dark alleyway across the street. Harry had thought he felt a faint vibration from that direction. He could sense magic being used, no matter how strong or weak it was. This was why he was sure there was someone out there just now… but now, it's gone.

'… _It can't be that… It can't be.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to be updated! I've been busy with school and studying… and updating my other story ;x Yes I know this chapter was on the short side… Please forgive me! D:

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
